Marauders romance
by stephy-potter
Summary: Una historia muy diferente a la realidad, Lily es mala, Nuevas parejas y sobre todo mucho romance.LLEGO EL FINAL!ADIOS A TODOS!
1. ENCUENTROS EN EL EXPRESO

Hola mi nombre es Stephany (Stef) y espero que les guste mi historia, ahora es solo la presentación pero después se pone mejor, asi que sigan leyendo y dejen RR!.

Una historia distinta a las demás

Capitulo I

**Encuentros en el expreso.**

En una mañana soleada se encontraban dos chicas corriendo hacia la estación de king´s Cross para tomar el expreso rumbo a la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Una era alta, delgada y de tenia una el cabello de color castaño claro y ondulado se llamaba Daphne, la otra chica era un poco menos alta que Daphne, cabello color castaño oscuro y rizado; se llama Stephany.

**-Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde!!!!- Stef**

**-No me molestes sabes que la puntualidad no es mi fuerte- Daf**

**-Si, pero el tren nos va a dejar- Stef**

**-Mmmmm- Daf**

**-Justo a tiempo-Stef**

**-No se por que molestas tanto, llegamos 5 minutos antes- Daf**

**Al pasar la barrera del anden 9 ¾ se encontraron con el expreso Hogwarts rodeado de un montón de jóvenes despidiéndose de sus familiares. Las chicas subieron al tren.**

**-Genial ya no hay lugar-Stef**

**-A lo mejor Yante nos ha guardado lugar- Daf**

**Las chicas caminaron por el tren hasta toparse con su amiga Yantela una chica de estatura regular con pelo negro y lacio hasta los hombros la cual iba en un vagón sólo con su amiga Liliana la cual era chaparrita con el pero castaño y ondulado. Las chicas iban a empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts ( todas eran de la casa de griffindor) y ya solo les faltaban dos años para llegar a ser unas brujas adultas y hacer lo que mas les gustaba, pero por ahora lo único que querían era divertirse y tratar que la profesora McGonagall no las expulsara ,ya que siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas junto con un grupo de chavos a los que llamaban los "merodeadores".Ellas eran como su versión femenina, pero sólo ellos tenían la fama de problemáticos porque cuando los regañaban no decían que ellas también hacían las cosas para no meterlas en problemas , en fin, los momentos con ellos eran los mejores que pasaban las chavas.**

**-Ustedes como siempre llegando tarde- yante**

**-Ay, ya conoces a mi amiguita Daf- Stef**

**-Bueno, pero llegamos no?- Daf**

**-Oye ¿no han llegado los chavos?- dio Stef**

**-Porque tan interesada?-yante**

**-Ay, apoco no sabes que a stephy le gusta J.......-Daf**

**-Claro que si-yante**

**-Cállate o voy a empezar a gritar que te gusta "blacky"-esto ultimo lo dijo Stef en un tono burlón.**

**-Bueno ya me callaré- dijo Daf decepcionada por no poder molestar a Stef**

**-LILIANA!!!!-gritaron todas**

**-ERES UNA TONTA!!!!!!!MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!!!-yantela estaba histérica pues Lil le había tirado un refresco encima y ella llevaba puestos sus mejores pantalones.**

**Esto hizo que un grupo de niños de primero volteara a ver que pasaba.**

**-Porque te sentaste a lado de ella si ya sabes como es- dijo Stef tratando de calmarla**

**-Porque pensé que esta año seria diferente, en las vacaciones se porto un poco normal!-dijo yante casi llorando. Pero para su mala suerte en ese momento se apareció el chavo mas guapo de los merodeadores y se escuchó una gran carcajada. También sus amigas habían empezado a reír ya que como era una tradición que Lil le tirara algo a yante encima y esta siempre se ponía igual , ya no se preocupaban.**

**-CALLATE SIRIUS!!!!!!!!...NO ES DIVERTIDO!!!!! ESTE ES UN "TOMMY"..........SI SABES QUE ES ESO NO?-le dijo yantela que ahora estaba llorando pero de rabia. Con el también peleaba mucho pero era también ya muy normal.**

**-Perdón, yo solo quería decirles "hola"-dijo el mas alto de los merodeadores ,era delgado, tenia los ojos grises, la piel blanca, el cabello negro azulado y un mechón en la frente que junto con su sonrisa enloquecía a todas las chicas ( bueno a casi todas) de el colegio; su nombre era Sirius Black.**

**-Pues hola....y adiós- le dijo yantela cortante**

**-Yante no seas tan grosera- le dijo Stef-hola Sirius, ¿y tus amigos?**

**-Si lo dices por James, no ha llegado- le dijo Sirius a Stef y esta se puso rojísima pero no tanto como Daf que desde que Sirius había llegado estaba más roja que un tomate, sólo soltaba risitas tontas y no había hablado al igual que Lil ( pero en lil eso era normal)- pero cuando lo vea le voy a decir que venga a verte**

**-Ya cállate- le dijo Stef ya recuperada- y vete a buscarlos**

**-No hace falta- dijo una voz detrás de Sirius. Era un chavo un poco menos alto que el pero mas fornido(ya que era cazador en el equipo de quidditch de griffindor), de piel blanca, usaba anteojos, tenia unos ojos color miel, cabello color negro y a propósito era el más desordenado que pudiera existir, sobre todo porque el lo desordenaba con frecuencia (más enfrente de las chicas) su nombre era James Potter. Junto con el venían otros dos chavos uno un poco menos alto y el otro era mucho mas bajito que los demás. El primero se llamaba Remus Lupin y tenia el cabello y los ojos de un color castaño claro y la piel blanca, era prefecto junto con yante, ambos eran los alumnos más inteligentes de la casa de griffindor. Y el otro chavo era Peter Pettiggrew y era rubio y mas llenito que los demás, el no era tan listo como los otros tres(por no decir que era tonto) pero era su amigo.-hola ¿como están chavas?**

**-Bien- le contestó yante que seguía enojada con Sirius**

**-Y ustedes?-les dijo James a las otras tres**

**-Bien-dijo lili**

**-Bien- dijo daf como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara**

**-Y tu?-le dijo a Stef**

**-y-yo b-b-bien-le dijo Stef casi tan roja como daf**

**Sirius se rió otra vez**

**-bueno, pues nosotros mejor nos vamos porque si no, no vamos a encontrar lugares**

**-si ándale ya vete- le dijo yantela**

**-adiós- dijeron los cuatro chicos y se fueron**

**-Wow!, pensé que nunca se iba a ir- dijo daf en un tono ya normal**

**-me habló!- dijo stef en un tono soñador**

**-ay, si siempre te ha hablado- le dijo daf**

**-si, pero no de esa manera- le dijo Stef que seguía en las nubes**

**-oigan si vamos a hablar con los chavos no deberían de quedarse como vegetales cada vez que los ven-les dijo yante muy seria**

**-si, no te preocupes es solo la primera vez que lo veo , cada año, siempre se me olvida en vacaciones que es tan perfecto- dijo daf **

**-si no te preocupes- dijo Stef bajando de su nube**

**-bueno disimúlenle tantito- les dijo yante**

**-si disimulen-dijo Lil**

**-MILAGRO!!!!!LILIANA HABLÓ!!!!!!!!-se pusieron a gritar daf y Stef-MILAGRO!!!!!-y todas comenzaron a reírse.**

**-Bueno, ya-dijo yante- ¿cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?**

**-Pues lo normal ya sabes- contestó daf- el ciclo de la vida: dormir, comer, ver televisión, conectarme hasta que la pupila aguante, dormir, comer...........**

**-Si yo igual-Stef**

**-Y yo- lili**

**-Yo también- dijo yante- es lo malo de ser hijas de muggles, nuestras vidas son muy aburridas, lo único bueno en ellas son los días en Hogwarts**

**-Y Sirius-dijo daf**

**Todas comenzaron a reírse como locas. Y así siguieron riendo y contando lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones mientras que viajaban en el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts para comenzar su sexto curso que ninguna sabia pero iba a cambiarles la vida para siempre.**


	2. El baile de Halloween

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi ff, no me maten por la historia es la primera que hago sin ayuda de mis amigas(las de la historia), esta es una historia producto de nuestras fantasías amorosas y espero que les guste. DEJEN RR!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Capitulo II**

**El baile de Halloween **

**Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor para disfrutar de su banquete de bienvenida. como todos los años Albus Dumbledore estaba junto con todos los maestros (a excepción de la profesora McGonagall) en una mesa al final del cuarto. También como cada año estaban cuatro mesas adornadas con distintos colores para diferenciar las casa en las que estaba dividida la escuela: Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw. Cada una con sus diferentes cualidades ( n/a: aunque están en duda las de los Slytherin). **

**Todos los alumnos fueron llegando al gran comedor y se fueron sentando en sus respectivas mesas, con excepción de los del primer curso que esperaban ( con cara de asustados) saber a que casa pertenecerían. **

**Entre los alumnos que ya estaban sentados estaban los merodeadores y las chicas, sentados unos enfrente de otros. **

**-Ya cállate Sirius!!- le decía yante(n/a: pobrecito Sirius)**

**-Ya déjame, a ti no te da tanta hambre como a mi- le decía Sirius defendiéndose.**

**-Déjalo yante, ya no te enojes- lo defendió Daf(n/a: como siempre de zzz, ntc Daf)**

**-Gracias mi querida compañera- le dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia que resultó muy chistosa, sobre todo para el CFM (CLUB DE FANS DE LOS MERODEADORES) , que soltaron una carcajada como para llamar la atención de éstos.**

**-No hay de que- dijo Daf riendo también (n/a: ¬¬) **

**Sirius le regaló una sonrisa.(n/a: yo también quiero una!!)**

**-Valla, pero miren quienes están aquí-dijo un chico con uniforme de slyth que era de la estatura de Lupin, tenia la tez pálida y el pelo de un negro intenso, en realidad no era muy feo pero era un Slytherin y por eso lo odiaban los merodeadores(n/a: es raro que alguien los odie, generalmente los amamos, Oh mi james ) y las chicas. Además odiaba a los (n/a: pobres e indefensos) merodeadores junto con su "amigo" Lucius Malfoy(n/a: que ya sabemos que era un rubio guapísimo, no tanto como un merodeador pero guapo), siempre se peleaban porque "snapy" y "Lucy" (n/a: así los llamaban los merodeadores) les tenían envidia a los chicos por ser tan guapos, codiciados, inteligentes, chistosos, famosos, populares, PERFECTOS!!(n/a: se nota que los amo?), aparte snapy y Lucy les tenían miedo a los griff, y siempre iban acompañados de unos gorilotas llamados Crabbe y Goyyle **

**-Hola Snapy, y Lucy, es un asco verlos de nuevo- dijo Sirius que ya no tenia su sonrisa(n/a: ï) **

**-Hola Daphne, veo que te sigues juntando con estos idiotas y esas sangre sucia(n/a: que no sabe que Daf también es sangre sucia?)- le dijo Snape. **

**-No llames así a mis amigos!-dijo ésta enojada**

**-Si tu me lo dices, entonces dejare de llamarlos así(n/a: creo que es obvio que a Snape le gustaba Daf), pero no por eso dejaran de ser idiotas y sangre sucia.**

**-Bueno ya te puedes ir-Sirius**

**-Me iré cuando yo quiera- y sacó su varita, Pero en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall con una especie de trapo recocido y viejo, era el sombreo seleccionador. **

**-Tienes suerte Black-Snape-Adiós Daphne**

**-Ya vete-Sirius**

**El sombrero era colocado en cada aspirante nuevo al colegio y mencionaba la casa a la que pertenecía. Así empezó la ceremonia de selección de casas , cada niño era mencionado y luego corría hacia su mesa siendo recibido por un gran aplauso de parte de sus compañeros. Llegaron al último nombre:**

**-Zacharias, Steven- decía la profesora McGonagall**

**-Ravenclaw!!- gritaba el sombrero**

**-Muy bien, ahora que hemos terminado- empezó a hablar el director Dumbledore- sólo quiero decir que, como todos saben el "bosque prohibido" esta prohibido como lo dice su nombre(n/a: apoco!!) y la lista de cosas prohibidas esta en la oficina del Señor Filch ( n/a: pobres chavos, todo les tienen prohibido, ya se parecen a las monjas de mi escuela, si vieran como son....Uy, perdón estábamos en la historia)en ese momento se paro un señor con una cara de enojo como que ni el solo se aguantaba.- Muy bien, esto es todo....¡A comer!!**

**En ese momento los platos de todos se llenaron y los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron, tenía cara de niño con un juguete nuevo.**

**-Sirius empieza a comer ya!, no que tenías mucha ham.....-decía yante pero Lupin la interrumpió**

**-Vamos con los niños de primero para informarles a donde tienen que dirigirse y quienes somos y todo eso , ya sabes- le dijo en un tono autoritario. cuando se trataba de los deberes de prefectos los dos se ponían muy serios.**

**-Sí, vamos-le dijo yante.- nos vemos en el cuarto-le dijo a sus amigas.**

**Sirius comía y comía y cada vez que su plato se vaciaba se volvía a llenar de comida más rica, hasta que Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:**

**-¡A la cama!!**

**Los platos se vaciaron y todos se pararon de sus asientos, se dirigían a la sala común.**

**-No es justo, todavía tengo hambre. ¿acaso no saben que somos jóvenes y nos tienen que alimentar bien?-decía Sirius en el camino.**

**-Sirius te comiste mas de lo que comimos nosotros juntos-Stef**

**-Si pero mi actividad es mucha(n/a: es muy chico para ese tipo de actividad niñas pervertidas) y necesito energéticos-Sirius **

**-Todos se rieron y llegaron a el retrato de la señora gorda:**

**-Claveles rojos!!- dijo James**

**Y el retrato les cedió el paso a la sala común.**

**-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos al cuarto a instalarnos-Stef**

**-Nosotros también-Sirius**

**-Ok nos vemos mañana-Daf- en las clases**

**-Si , que duerman bien-James**

**Pero ellas no iban a dormir, tenían muchas cosas que acomodar y platicar, no podían dejar de platicar todo el día y a todas horas. También los chavos se quedaban toda la noche platicando de "cosas de hombres".**

**-Este año me tuvieron que comprar una túnica nueva-Yante-la otra ya no me quedaba**

**-Pues es que ya has crecido mucho-Stef**

**-Si, ya no eres aquella niña inocente que sólo pensaba en sus estudios-decía Daf en un tono poético**

**Todas se rieron y siguieron platicando hasta la madrugada. Mientras tanto en la recámara de los chicos....**

**-Sirius ¿no vas a sacar tus cosas de tu baúl?-Remus-luego me vas a pedir que las saque yo y....**

**-No amigo "Mooney", para eso está "Wormtail"-le dijo Sirius y Peter puso cara de enojado(n/a: maldita rata amargada).-Ya Peter, no te enojes, solo estaba jugando, voy a sacar mis cosas-le dijo Sirius al ver su expresión y Peter se calmó un poco**

**-Oigan, ¿alguien de ustedes tiene una rana de chocolate?-decía Lupin **

**-Tu no cambias....toma, a mí me sobro una del viaje-le dijo James( n/a: mi Jamsee como siempre tan bueno n.n)**

**-Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a comprar más-decía Lupin mientras la desenvolvía.**

**-Si, pero con mucho cuidado porque creo que las chicas empiezan a sospechar que somos animagos-dijo Sirius**

**-¿Crees que seria bueno decirles?-James**

**-No, porque me van a dejar de hablar- Lupin (n/a: yo nunca le dejaría de hablar a semejante bombón)**

**-Ay ya!, no seas patético-le dijeron Sirius y James**

**-Bueno, es que uno nunca sabe como reaccionarían las personas al enterarse de que soy un hombre lobo.**

**-Ellas son tus amigas, claro que te van a aceptar-le dijo Peter**

**-Ok, les decimos en la próxima ida a Hogsmeade –Lupin**

**Al siguiente día, todos se levantaron temprano, (Sirius y Daf batallaron un poco pero también se levantaron) y se encaminaron a el gran comedor:**

**-Ahhh, el primer día de clases-Sirius**

**-Si, ¿que clase tenemos primero?-Daf**

**-Historia de la magia-Yante y Lupin respondieron en coro**

**Sirius empezó a hacer como que roncaba y todos se rieron. **

**Pasó una semana y sólo le quitaron 5 puntos a Griffindor porque Sirius y James convirtieron a un chavo en pelota para jugar un rato( n/a: el chavo era Snape). **

**James iba hacia el campo de quidditch y una chica pelirroja se acercó a él:**

**-Adivina quien soy- le dijo tapándole los ojos.**

**-Eh......-dijo él**

**-Soy Lily, tonto-le dijo ésta**

**-Hola, como estas......-empezaron a platicar, mientras que las chicas y el resto de los chicos estaban sentados en el lago mirándolos de lejos.**

**-Ash, ¿ya vieron quien esta con James?-Daf**

**-Ah si, es Lily Evans-Dijo Lupin**

**-Esa pesada!!( n/a: tenia que haber una mala y ella quería a mi Jamsee), es un milagro que no ande con sus amigas criticando todo lo que le pase por enfrente-Yante**

**-¿Celosa?- le dijo Sirius a Stef en voz baja mientras que ésta no decía ni una palabra.**

**-No sé como la aguanta James-Daf- miren como se le insinúa ella.**

**-Ya déjalos- dijo Stef en un tono triste y abrió su libro de pociones. La verdad es que desde el año pasado James hablaba mucho con Lily(porque ésta no paraba de seguirlo) y tenían algo así como una amistad, Stef sentía que no podía competir con ella, porque Lily era una de las chavas más guapas de Hogwarts, pero también era una de las más pesadas y sangronas, pocas personas le caían bien y se la pasaba criticando a los demás junto con sus amigas Kate y Susan.**

**Pasó otra semana y otra hasta el momento en que ya había pasado más de un mes después de su entrada a clases y una noticia hizo que la mayoría de los alumnos de Griffindor se emocionaran:**

"**SI SABES MONTAR BIEN TU ESCOBA, PRESENTATE EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH PARA FORMAR PARTE DEL EQUIPO DE GRIFFINDOR(informes con cualquier integrante del equipo)"**

**-Mira Daf!!-Stef**

**-Puedes entrar al equipo!!-Yante**

**-Sí, le voy a preguntar a James cuando son las audiciones-dijo Daf emocionada.**

**El equipo de griffindor necesitaba dos golpeadores, y como a Daf se le daba muy bien eso de dar golpes, le cayó como anillo al dedo, así que llegó el día de las audiciones y enseguida quedó en el equipo. Jugaba muy bien, no falló ningún golpe y sus amigos estaban felices. El otro bateador era un chavo pelirrojo llamado Arthur Weasley, de séptimo.**

**-Muy bien!!-dijo el capitán del equipo, Oswald Wood- creo que éste año volveremos a ganar la copa, ahora pueden irse y nos vemos los viernes en los entrenamientos.**

**-Oye, juegas muy bien!- le dijo James a Daf cuando iban hacia el castillo.**

**-Gracias- Daf-mi papá me enseño cuando era muy pequeña a volar y lo de golpear, eso es un talento nato.**

**Siguieron caminando y riéndose hasta que llegaron a la sala común donde ya estaban sus amigos.**

**-¡FELICIDADES!- le dijeron todos a Daf**

**-Eso se merece un abrazo-le dijo Sirius y ésta se puso más contenta de lo que ya estaba.**

**-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada, ya me voy a dormir-les dijo Daf**

**-Sí, nosotros también ya nos vamos a dormir-dijeron todos los demás.**

**Pasó otra semana y estaban todos cenando en el gran comedor cuando se levantó Dumbledore y les dio un anuncio:**

**-Este año celebraremos un baile de Halloween, y para éste sólo podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante y portando un disfraz , así que vayan empezando a hacerlo porque será en dos semanas-dijo éste y luego se volvió a sentar para platicar con los profesores.**

**-Wow! Un baile de disfraces- dijo Daf **

**-Sí!, Oh! ¿qué me voy a poner?-dijo Stef y todas las chicas se pusieron como locas pensando que iban a usar y con quien irían.**

**Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en un problema grandísimo, ¿con quien irían al baile?**

**Pasó otra semana y la mayoría ya sabía con quien iría. Lupin había invitado a Yante con el pretexto de que siendo prefectos debían estar juntos(n/a: aja), pero en realidad ella le gustaba mucho; y nadie lo sabia pero Peter ya había invitado a Lil(n/a: a quien le importa?). Por otro lado James y Sirius no decidían a quien invitar y las chicas pensaban que nadie las quería.**

**-Soy un asco!- decía Stef- nadie me ha invitado al baile!.**

**-Ya!, no seas patética-Daf-no creo que no consigamos pareja, digo, feas no somos, aparte vi a un chavito invitándote esta mañana.**

**-Si pero era de quinto y luego llegó otro de cuarto, osea, no voy a ser una asalta cunas.**

**-Al menos a ti no te invitó Snape-Daf**

**-Tienes pegue con los raros-Stef **

**-Tu problema es que quieres que te invite James-Daf **

**-Nunca me invitaría-Stef-pero tu ni digas nada porque estas que te pelas porque te invite Sirius.**

**-Pues si pero el solo sale con super modelos y no creo que me considere una, aparte ya sabes como es Sirius.**

**-Hablando de mi?-dijo Sirius acercándose a ellas**

**-Si eres un tema muy interesante-Stef**

**-y que decían?, que soy el más guapo de la escuela?, que me aman?**

**-Uy si claro-dijeron las dos y Sirius se rió mientras que Daf casi se derrite.**

**-Ustedes dos son muy raras, son las únicas que no mueren por mi ni por ningún merodeador, tampoco Lil y Yante.**

**-Lo que pasa es que nosotras te conocemos bien "Blacky"-Stef**

**-Para eso tienes tu club de fans.-Daf**

**-No, enserio, son lesbianas?**

**-CALLATE SIRIUS!!-dijeron las dos ofendidas-"si supieras"-pensaron las dos.**

**-Ok, solo preguntaba, Daf, puedo hablar contigo?**

**-Claro, nos vemos en el comedor Stef **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Llegó el sábado y todos fueron a Hogsmeade. Se pasaron todo el día haciendo payasadas hasta que se desaparecieron James y Stef y también Sirius y Daf(n/a: no piensen mal mentes pervertidas). Después regresaron al castillo y en el cuarto de las chicas Yante interrogaba a sus amigas.**

**-¿En donde se metieron?-yante**

**-Ohhh, es una sorpresa-Stef- sólo te puedo decir que ya tengo pareja para el baile.**

**-Yo también ya tengo pareja-Daf**

**Después se fueron a dormir. **

**Ya solo faltaba un día para el baile y ya tenían todo listo, disfraces, parejas, maquillaje, etc.**

**-Bueno, pues mañana es el baile mejor vamos a dormirnos temprano-Yante**

**-Sí, no vaya a ser que nuestras parejas no nos quieran por ir todas ojerosas y con la almohada marcada en la cara-dijo Daf y todas se empezaron a reír.**

**Llegó al fin, el gran día del baile y el gran comedor estaba adornado como nunca. Había calabazas volando por todos lados, todos los fantasmas de la casa estaban invitados, habían corrido las mesas para los lados y quedaba un espacio en el centro para bailar. Empezaron a llegar alumnos con sus parejas, todos con disfraces diferentes (brujas, calabazas, princesas, etc ). Llegaron Lil y Peter, ella iba de ovejita y el de coyote. Luego llegaron Yante y Lupin, ella era una leona y Lupin era un león. Después se apareció Sirius con...**

**-¿Molly?!!-dijo yante- pensé que vendría con Daf**

**-¿por qué?- Lupin**

**-Ah, no, por nada- yante**

**Ambos estaban vestidos de rockeros. Después llegaron Daf y Arthur Weasley(el otro golpeador de griffindor), ellos estaban vestidos de gatos. Mas tarde llegó Stef con...**

**-¿Frank Longbotton?!!-volvió a decir yante- ¿pues que no venia con....-pero vio que Lupin la escuchaba y no siguió hablando (pues él no sabia que a Stef le gustaba James)**

**Stef y Frank estaban vestidos de hindúes. Por último llegó James con la pesada de Lily Evans, estaban vestidos con uniformes de quidditch. Todos cuando iban llegando se sentaron en una misma mesa . Estaban muy callados hasta que Dumbledore se paró( estaba vestido como un vampiro) y les dirigió unas palabras.**

**-Buenas noches.....A COMER!!!**

**Como era una ocasión especial los platos se llenaron de una especie de pasta que al probarla tomaba el sabor de tu comida favorita(n/a: mmm). Sirius como siempre se hambreaba y Molly sólo lo miraba con cara de susto. **

**Cuando terminaron de comer, se escuchó el inicio de una canción calmada:**

**"Every night in my dreams **

** I see you, I feel you..."(n/a: tema de Titanic)**

**Todos se pararon a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Después de esa canción siguieron otras iguales, pero después de una hora todos bailaban canciones tan locas como el disfraz de Sirius.**

**Al final se sentaron para descansar un poco.**

**-Ya no aguanto estos zapatos!-Daf- siempre me lastiman!**

**-¿y porque te los pones?-Stef**

**-Para combinar-Daf(n/a: acaso es un crimen vestirse bien?)**

**Entonces se acercó Snape que iba vestido de soldado. Stef que no lo soportaba se fue con su pareja. **

**-Hola Daphne, te ves hermosa.**

**-eh, gracias(n/a: el también se veía genial, no se pongan celosas admiradoras de Snape)**

**-Quieres bailar?**

**-Oh, lo siento pero me duelen mucho los pies. **

**-Entonces me siento contigo**

**-Ah, este, voy al baño- y se fue a sentar en una mesa con Sirius.**

**-Hola, te diviertes?-Sirius**

**-Estoy huyendo de Snape**

**-Bueno al menos no estas viendo a tu pareja con otra persona**

**Arthur se la pasaba más tiempo platicando con Molly que con Daf y sus parejas lo notaron**

**-Estos dos ya hicieron "click"-Sirius**

**-Sí, es increíble-Daf- nadie me quiere( n/a: Daf no es tan patética en realidad)**

**Sirius se rió pensando que ésta estaba jugando, pero cuando la volteó a ver ella estaba a punto de llorar**

**-Ya, no digas que nadie te quiere-le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla-todos nosotros te queremos mucho.**

**-Sí, pero es sólo como una amistad, yo quiero algo más que eso- al terminar de decir esto ella se paró pero Sirius la detuvo.**

**-No te vayas!, mejor vamos a bailar(n/a: canija, no que le dolían los pies?)**

**Por otro lado James estaba de lo más aburrido, pues su pareja se la pasaba hablando con sus amigas y a el ni caso le hacía.**

**-Oye, ¿quieres bailar?-James**

**-Ay, lo siento pero estos zapatos me están matando-le contestó Lily y siguió hablando con sus amigas-¿y luego que te dijo, Sus?**

**-Voy por algo para tomar-James**

**Cuando llegó a las bebidas encontró a Stef que estaba algo enojada**

**-¿Como vas con tu pareja?-James**

**-El estúpido se quiso propasar conmigo!-Stef- ¿y tu?**

**-Pues, ni siquiera he hablado con ella en toda la noche-James**

**-Mmm-Stef**

**-¿Vamos afuera?-James**

**-Sí, vamos-Stef**

**Mientras tanto Lil y Peter eran los que más bailaban y Yante estaba sumergida en una conversación muy interesante con Lupin.**

**Por supuesto que los elfos domésticos tienen derechos-yante**

**Ellos están acostumbrados a servir a la gente-Lupin**

**Terminó el baile a la una de la madrugada y todos se fueron a sus dormitorios pero antes de que llegaran....**

**-¿Dónde están Stef y James?-Yante( n/a: jijijiji ..)**

**-Pensábamos que estaban con ustedes-Daf**

**-Yo los vi saliendo-Peter**

**-Hay que esperarlos en la sala común-Lupin**

**Esperaron tres horas pero Stef y James nunca llegaron.**

**-Esto me huele muy mal-Sirius**

**-Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore-Yante**

**-No, tengo una mejor idea, el mapa-dijo Sirius **

**-¿El mapa?-dijeron las chicas**

**Y luego los chicos estuvieron discutiendo en secreto por 5 minutos.**

**-Chicas tenemos algo muy importante que contarles-Sirius-verán...**

**-Sirius, creo que soy el indicado para contárselos-Lupin**

**-Esta bien-Sirius**

**-Miren chicas, lo que pasa es que soy un licántropo.**

**-¿Un que?-Daf**

**-Un hombre lobo-Lupin- y cada noche de luna llena me transformo. Al principio me la pasaba muy mal, me lastimaba a mí mismo, y tenía que mantenerme encerrado en la casa de los gritos, la de Hogsmeade, pero después mis amigos encontraron la manera de convertirse en animales, se hicieron "animagos" ilegalmente y así podían pasar esas noches conmigo, ya que siendo animales no los podía lastimar-Yantela puso una cara desaprobatoria- después, creamos un mapa con el cual podemos ver todo lo que se encuentre dentro y a los alrededores de Hogwarts, lo llamamos el "mapa merodeador", y así estaban marcadas las salidas del colegio para llegar a Hogsmeade.**

**-Entonces con ese mapa podemos encontrar a James y Stef-Daf**

**-Si-Sirius.**

**-¿Por qué no nos habían contado nada?**

**-Bueno es que nuestro amigo tenía miedo de que dejaran de hablarle-Sirius**

**-¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?-Daf**

**-No lo se-Lupin**

**-Nosotras te queremos mucho-Yante**

**-Sí, no se lo que estaba pensando,-Lupin-pero mejor vamos ya a ver donde están nuestros amigos.**

**Ya habían pasado otras dos horas y James y Stef estaban metidos en un problema muy grande:**

**Horas antes:**

**Cuando estaban paseando por el lago, casi no hablaban (ella se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba sola con el), pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido en el bosque prohibido.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-Stef**

**-No se- James- mejor regresemos al castillo.**

**-Sí, vamos-Stef**

**Pero cuando se estaban encaminando hacia el castillo, Stef se tropezó con algo**

**-Mira!...¿qué será?-Ella tomó el objeto. Parecía una snitch dorada pero sin las alas, y cuando se acercó a ella ésta emitió un rayo que cegó a los dos amigos.**

**-Déjala en el suelo!!-le gritaba James**

**Pero Stef estaba en una especie de trance y cuando el quiso quitarle la "snitch" los dos fueron absorbidos por ésta y al parecer era un traslador que los llevó a un bosque. James que conocía perfectamente los terrenos de Hogwarts(como todo merodeador), se dio cuenta de que seguían en el mismo lugar(enfrente del lago) y no se inmutó, pero al momento de voltear hacia el castillo se cayó de espaldas:**

**-NO PUEDE SER!!-James**

**-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Stef que ya había salido de su trance**

**-MIRA!!-y la tomó de os brazos para que volteara hacia donde debía estar el castillo pero, NO HABÍA NADA!!**

**-¿Estas seguro de que seguimos en Hogwarts?, talvez estamos en otro lado, o quizá solo se nos perdió de vista.......**

**Pero en ese momento se aparecieron cuatro personas en el lugar del desaparecido castillo:**

**-Por las barbas de Merlín!-dijo Stef y casi se desmaya**

**-Son...son...-James **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Bueno pues espero que les guate mi historia, dejen reviews porfa, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, regaños, reclamos, confesiones, etc. Ok ciao.**


	3. De vuelta al futuro

**Ya se que los dejé con la intriga, dejen reviews ahora si los dejo leer.**

**capítulo 3**

**Volver al futuro**

**-Son...son...-James**

**-Creo que ahora si me desmayo-Stef**

**Lo que Stef y James habían visto era nada más ni nada menos que a los fundadores de la escuela Hogwarts!!(Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin)**

**-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿por qué no está Hogwarts?, ¿y por qué están ellos aquí?!!-dijo Stef casi histérica.**

**-Yo se exactamente lo mismo que tú-James**

**En ese momento una de las personas se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí y al ver que iban vestidos de hindú y con uniforme de quidditch, respectivamente, se sorprendió y se acercó a ellos:**

**-Oh, no!-Stef-se está acercando uno!**

**-Es Godric Griffindor!-James**

**-¿Cómo sabes?-Stef**

**-Porque Lupin come muchas ranas de chocolate y una de las tarjetas que le salió era él**

**-Hola!, mi nombre es Godric Griffindor, ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Emm-Stef(n/a: nunca se que decir)**

**-Sí-James-lo que pasa es que equivocadamente tomamos un traslador y no sabemos donde estamos.**

**En eso llegaron las otras tres personas.**

**-¿qué pasa Godric?- dijo una mujer que a medio kilómetro de distancia se veía que era el corazón más bondadoso de la tierra( era Helga Hufflepuff)**

**-Oh, mi querida Helga, estos jóvenes son.... disculpen-dijo refiriéndose a Stef y James- ¿cuáles son sus nombres?**

**-Mi nombre es James Potter**

**-Y el mío es Stephany Gordon-James puso una expresión de sorpresa(al parecer no sabía como se llamaba Stef)- es un honor conocerlos**

**-Gracias señorita Gordon-dijo el mago Griffindor-como le iba diciendo Helga, estos jóvenes están perdidos, pues tomaron un traslador equivocadamente.**

**-Pues entonces que lo tomen de nuevo y que regresen- dijo el otro hombre que tenía una cara de pocos amigos(indudablemente se trataba de Salazar Slytherin)**

**-Disculpe, pero cuando llegamos el traslador ya no estaba con nosotros.**

**-Hmm, y, ¿de donde vienen?-dijo otra mujer (Rowena Ravenclaw) que irradiaba sabiduría.**

**-Creo que tendremos que decirles-le dijo Stef en secreto a James-solo así nos pueden ayudar.**

**-Esta bien.**

**-No recuerdan de donde vienen-dijo el mago Slytherin(n/a: igual de odioso que snape)**

-No es eso, el problema que tenemos es más serio de lo que creen- tomó aire-venimos-de-el-futuro

**Al decir esto los cuatro magos empezaron a hablar entre ellos**

**-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo slyth**

**-No creo, se ve que son unos buenos muchachos-dijo Huff**

**-Mira la forma en que están vestidos-slyth**

**-Eso es porque en el momento en que fueron transportados estaban en alguna reunión o algo por el estilo- dijo Rav**

**-Tenemos que ayudarlos a regresar al futuro-dijo Griff**

**-Estoy de acuerdo- Huff **

**-Yo también- Rav**

**-Supongo que no me puedo oponer-Slyth(n/a: k bueno ja ja )**

**-Sabía que hay algo bueno en ti-Huff- y Slyth se limitó a hacer un gesto de asco.**

**Dejaron de hablar y Godric se dirigió hacia los chavos.**

**-Señorita, señor, hemos decidido que vamos a ayudarlos a regresar al futuro**

**-SI!!-dijeron los chavos**

**-Pero, esto es algo muy complicado, tardaremos días, quizá semanas, así que necesitamos de toda la ayuda que puedan darnos.**

**-No se preocupe, somos expertos en el campo de la magia, estamos apunto de exentar los TIMOS- al decir esto último Stef le dio un codazo en el estómago a James(n/a: nunca lo haría no a mi Jamsee) y los magos no entendieron lo que quiso decir.**

**-¿TIMOS?-Huff- esa es la palabra con la que pensamos llamar a los exámenes para el nivel avanzado.**

**-Oops!-James**

**-¬¬- Stef**

**-Miren, ya esta oscureciendo, mejor vamos a nuestra casa y allá nos aclararan nuestras dudas.-Griff**

**Se fueron con ellos es su carruaje(eran muy ricos) y llegaron a Hogsmeade, el pueblo estaba muy diferente. Había casas en lugar de negocios, jardines, incluso una parte de un bosque, si no hubiera sido porque vieron las tres escobas, no hubieran reconocido el pueblo.**

**Al fin llegaron a la parte más apartada, a una hermosa mansión.**

**-Lo veo y no lo creo-Stef**

**-Ojalá que los chicos pudieran ver la mansión en sus años de belleza, ahora cuando vamos a ella cada vez esta más destruida, creo que es culpa de Lupin......-James se detuvo al ver la expresión de duda de Stef(..?)-am.... digo...mira, que bella!- pero era demasiado tarde(n/a: lo puso medio tonto pero como quiera lo quiero)**

**-¿qué pasa?, ¿tiene algo que ver con sus extrañas desapariciones?-parece que los chavos pensaban bien, pues las chavas ya sospechaban sobre lo de Lupin.**

**-Mira, esto que te voy a decir es algo muy secreto e importante, confío en ti porque eres mi mejor amiga-al oír esto Stef tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse(n/a:y quien no?) "me considera su mejor amiga, eso quiere decir que me quiere más que a las demás"-se trata de Lupin, el es un licántropo........**

**-¿Un qué?(n/a: las chicas ponían mucha atención en sus chicos como para atender las clases de DCAO)**

**-Un hombre lobo-Stef no hizo ninguna expresión- entonces cada luna llena se transforma y nosotros lo acompañamos, ya se que nos puede atacar de forma humana sí que nos convertimos en animagos ilegalmente(Stef a diferencia de yante tenía una cara de enojo pero porque ella hubiera querido ser animago también) y el antes estaba muy solo y triste pero ahora con nosotros..............**

**estuvieron toda la noche discutiendo sobre el mapa merodeador, que animales eran, como fue que consiguieron convertirse en animagos, las cosas que hacían, etc. Los magos (Griff, Huff, Rav y Slyth) pasaron la noche tratando de hallar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**Stef estaba muy preocupada porque talvez no volvería a ver a sus amigos, lo único que la tranquilizaba era estar con James. Cuando se quedó dormida recordó como había conocido a sus amigos.**

**Sueño:**

**Era solo una niña de primer año, estaba muy asustada pues siendo hija de muggles no conocía nada de magia, cerca de ella estaba otra pequeña un poco alta para su edad pero igual de asustada:**

**-Em...hola, me podías decir a donde me dirijo?-Stef**

**-Hola, lo siento pero soy de primer año, y no se a donde ir tampoco.-le dijo la niña.(n/a: es que está medio deforme la pobre)**

**-Los de primer año por aquí-dijo la profesora McGonagall**

**-adiós mamá-Stef**

**-adiós hija, cuídate-le dijo la señora Gordon**

**-¿como te llamas?-Stef**

**-Me llamo Daphne Village, pero mejor dime Daf- y tu?**

**-Yo soy Stephany Gordon, pero dime Stef**

**-Vamos a sentarnos aquí-dijo Stef y empezaron a conocerse, cuando llegaron otras dos niñas.**

**-Hola, podemos sentarnos aquí?-dijo una**

**-claro!, mi nombre es stephany, pero llámame Stef**

**-y yo soy Daphne, pero me puedes decir Daf**

**-mi nombre es Yantela Sheffield(n/a: no es hija de Maxwell Sheffield) pero llámenme Yante**

**-yo soy Liliana Jackson (n/a: ella alo mejor si es algo de Michael Jackson), pero me gusta que me llamen Lil**

**-bueno, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas en la escuela-Stef**

**En eso llegó un niño muy mono y muy serio (n/a: imagínense a Sirius de 11 años n.n)**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Sirius Black y no encuentro lugar, me puedo sentar con ustedes?**

**-Claro-Daf y se pusieron a platicar**

**Luego llegó otro que traía una plasta de gel en el pelo, pero aún así se le paraba uno que otro.**

**-Hola, me llamo James Potter, me puedo sentar aquí?**

**-Si-Stef y siguieron platicando hasta que llegó otro niño que venia siguiendo a James**

**-Hola, tu eres James Potter verdad, mi mamá me dijo que era bueno si me juntaba contigo, que tu familia es muy buena-dijo el chico- me llamo Peter Pettiggrew, me puedo sentar aquí?(n/a: arrimado!)**

**-Si claro-dijo James un poco rojo. **

**Después llegó la profesora McGonagall con un niño de un aspecto cansado.**

**-Estarás bien aquí Remus, ya no hay más lugares-dijo la profesora-niños, el es Remus Lupin-todos lo saludaron y el se sentó**

**Después de media hora ya todos habían agarrado confianza y el niño serio ya no tenía ni un pelo de serio junto con el de nombre James que ahora estaba totalmente despeinado. Hacían chistes y las chicas no paraban de reír.**

**Así estuvo recordando Stef que desde ese momento eran inseparables. De pronto alguien la despertó, era Huff.**

**-Señorita Gordon despierte, vamos a volver al lago para ver si encontramos algo que los ayude a volver.**

**-Si-contestó Stef, pero no se pudo parar, pues tenía a James dormido sobre sus piernas, y el todavía no reaccionaba.**

**Cuando se levantó James, los dos se sonrojaron por la posición (n/a: mentes perversas, james dormido en las piernas de Stef, k más?) en la que se habían dormido.**

**Al fin se pararon los dos y se dirigieron al lago. Mientras tanto sus amigos los buscaban en el mapa merodeador:**

**-Busca en la lechucería-Daf**

**-Ya busqué ahí-Sirius**

**-¿Y en el campo de quidditch?-Yante**

**-Tampoco están-Lupin**

**-Vamos a recorrer la escuela, talvez encontremos algo que nos ayude a saber donde están-Yante**

**-Me parece una magnífica idea-dijo Lupin y provocó que Yante se sonrojara un poco.(n/a: n.n)**

**-Vamos!-dijeron todos**

**Al llegar al lago ya estaba amaneciendo, lo que no sabían es que un grupo de personas los seguía.**

**-STEPHANY!!!!!-Yante**

**-¿Quién e stephany?-Sirius**

**-Pues Stef, tonto!, ¿quién más?!-yante-¿apoco creías que se llamaba Stef?**

**-No por supuesto que se quien es-le dijo Sirius(al parecer nadie sabía como se llamaba Stef)**

**-MIREN!-Lil**

**-¿Qué es?-Peter**

**-Creo que es una "snitch"...sin alas-Lupin**

**-Que pasa?-Yante-que es esto?-entonces tomo la "snitch" y ésta volvió a soltar el rayo cegador, ahora todos ellos también se encontraban dentro de éste misterioso traslador y llegaron al mismo lugar que sus dos amigos.**

**Stef y James se llevaron un gran susto al ver como un rayo caía sobre la tierra, pero cuando vieron a sus amigos llegar, no pudieron estar mas felices y corrieron hacia ellos.**

**-Daphne, Yantela, Liliana!!!!!!-Stef gritaba y las abrazaba, mientras que los chicos tenían cara de "y esas quienes son"**

**-Bueno, que ustedes no saben como nos llamamos?-Yante**

**-No, yo conozco a Daf, Stef, Yante y a Lil**

**-Pero esos solo son diminutivos, tonto-Daf**

**-Si, mira, yo me llamo Stephany Gordon**

**-Yo ya lo sabía- dijo James en un tono orgulloso **

**-A mí mis papis me pusieron Daphne Village**

**-Yo me llamo Yantela Sheffield**

**-Y yo Liliana Jackson**

**-Ok, pero ustedes tuvieron la culpa-Sirius-cuando se presentaron no nos dijeron sus nombres completos.**

**-Ok, Ok, perdón -Stef- pero ¿como llegaron aquí?**

**-Primero,¿en donde estamos?-Daf**

**-Están en Hogwarts-James**

**-Aquí no es Hogwarts, no está el castillo-Peter**

**-Pero está el lago-Sirius(n/a: es tan inteligente)**

**-Así es, están en Hogwarts, sólo que no hay Hogwarts-James.**

**-¿Qué?!!-dijeron los recién llegados**

**-¿quieres decir que viajamos en el tiempo?-Lupin**

**-Si-Stef**

**-WOW!-Daf**

**-No puede ser-Peter y Lil**

**-Oh no!- Yante y Lupin**

**-Que bien!!-Sirius**

**-¿Como que, que bien?-Yante-¿que no te das cuenta de que talvez no podamos regresar al futuro?**

**-Eso no es mucho problema-Stef**

**-Encontramos la mejor ayuda del mundo-James apuntó hacia los fundadores de Hogwarts y Huff se acercó.**

**-Hola, señorita ¿quienes son ellos?**

**-Señora Hufflepuff- los demás pusieron cara de asombro(..u)-ellos son nuestros amigos y también tomaron el traslador.**

**-Oh, pues mejor, así tendremos más ayudantes, vamos con los demás-Huff **

**Cuando los recién llegados vieron al resto de los fundadores, no lo podían creer, era como un sueño. Enseguida fueron a recoger cosas que los pudieran ayudar a regresar al futuro y después volvieron a la mansión. Los chavos (menos Stef y James), estaban maravillados con Hogsmeade y con la mansión. Estuvieron buscando información sobre los trasladores todo el día y por la noche platicaron con los fundadores sobre la escuela.**

**Pasó casi una semana y todavía no encontraban la manera de regresar al futro hasta que.....**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Bien, esto es todo, jaja, los dejo picas, ahora dejen reviews y pórtense bien.**

**Saludos a las chicas súper poderosas(yo soy bellota) **


	4. La idea

**Hola a todos otra vez!!!!, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y espero k les siga gustando, en este cap me inspire mucho y puse muchas idioteces, Dejen RR!!!!**

**Nota: cuando ponga las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones, las puse desde el fic pasado, si pongo antes del comentario "n/s" significa nota de Stef, y si pongo "n/d" significa nota de Daf, oky doky, sigan leyendo. **

**Capítulo 4**

**La idea**

**-Ya lo tengo!!!-Sirius( n/d: Oh, es tan inteligente)(n/s. cállate y déjame seguir contando)- ¿Qué tal si mandamos una lechuza a Dumbledore?, y talvez viaje al futuro y nos va a rescatar.**

**-Eso es mágicamente imposible-Rav**

**-Entonces hay otra forma-Griff- si vamos a hacer una carta, pero no la vamos a mandar con un lechuza, vamos a dejarla en un lugar donde su director Dum...Dum...( n/d: daaaaaa)**

**-Dumbledore-James- ¬¬**

**-Si Dumbledore, la pueda encontrar-Griff**

**-Me parece muy bien, pero en donde?-Rav**

**-Tiene que ser un lugar donde Dum la va a encontrar-Sirius.**

**-Que tal un libro?-Lil**

**-No creo que tenga tiempo de leer –James( n/d: daaaaaa)**

**-Entonces aquí en la mansión-Peter**

**-No, recuerda que nadie entra aquí-Sirius( n/d: daaaaaa)(n/s: YA CALLATE) (n/d: Ok, Ok)**

**-Cierto- Daf**

**-Bueno entonces donde?, el castillo aún no está construido, y en el lago se mojaría......- dijo Stef que ya se estaba poniendo histérica( n/s: eso me pasa seguido en la vida real)(n/d: muuuuuy seguido)**

**-Entonces, en... en...-James**

**-EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!!-Sirius**

**-Estas idiota o que?- Yante**

**-De hecho-dijo Remus y todos se le quedaron viendo raro-Es una buena idea, porque ahí va a estar segura, se la podemos dar a.....**

**-A LOS CENTAUROS!!- dijo ahora James ( n/s: a como interrumpen esos chicos) (n/d: cállate y sigue contando)**

**-Si ellos quieren a Dum!-Stef**

**-Pero Dum todavía ni nace- Yante **

**-No pero cuando nazca lo van a querer- Sirius (n/s: defiende a su amiga, o es amor?) (n/d: claro que no!, el es mío tu tienes a james)**

**-Bueno, vamos rápido-Lupin**

**Se fueron al bosque prohibido ( los fundadores no sabían porque el nombre, pero cuando entraron en él, supieron porque lo habrían de prohibir después) y llegaron a la parte más adentrada del bosque. Esperaron y después de unos minutos llegó un hombre, bueno mas bien un centauro.**

**-Hola- dijo Sirius con su habitual sonrisa (n/d: ahhhhh)**

**-Que hacen tantos humanos en mi parte del bosque?- dijo el centauro**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Godric Griffindor, ella es Helga Hufflepuff, aquella Rowena Ravenclaw...-los fue nombrando a todos y cada uno levantaba su mano al escuchar su nombre (n/d: como en el kinder) .**

**-Yo soy Ranferi, el líder de mi grupo de centauros, somos los guardianes de esta parte del bosque , llevamos en la sangre el don de la adivinación, gracias a las estrellas encontramos las respuestas a nuestras dudas, pero ahora tengo una para ustedes, que hacen aquí?(n/d: wow te esforzaste)**

**-Venimos a pedir su ayuda- Griff- estos jóvenes se trasladaron a nuestro tiempo y..**

**-Ya lo sabía-Ranferi**

**-Bueno entonces.....**

**-Vienen a entregarme una carta**

**-Así es , para...**

**-Un hombre llamado Dumbledore**

**-Si, nos podría ayudar?**

**-Lo siento, pero aunque los centauros vivimos muchos años no se si nos será posible entregar la carta personalmente.(n/d: mmmm, no que muy acá) (n/s: así son todos)**

**-Porfis-dijo Sirius haciendo ojitos y empezó a hacer un melodrama, todo lo que sigue lo dice en un acento sheckpiereano (n/s : no se como se escribe)-Por favor, noble centauro, le ruego por la salud de mis admiradoras que nos ayude a entregar esa carta, así ellas no sufrirán y yo podre segui haciendo vidas felices.(n/s : que modesto) **

**Entonces en el rostro del centauro se dibujó una sonrisa , era muy bello( n/d : no tanto como mi siri-boy) **

**-Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda- Huff**

**-Esta bien, veo que los humanos siempre serán inferiores a nuestra raza y siempre necesitarán nuestra ayuda.**

**-¬¬- todos los demás**

**-Bueno denme esa carta, y les prometo que la guardaré muy bien.**

**Mientras tanto en Hogwarts del futuro.**

**- Ya pasaron muchos días y esos tontos no regresan – Snape**

**-Lo dices porque extrañas a esa « sangre sucia », que bajo caiste Seve-Lucius**

**-uu**

**-Deberías aprender a mi, salgo con una preciosa sangre limpia, Amanda( n/s : la del momento) es de las mejores Slyths y se deja querer n.n (n/d : es un pervertido sexual)**

**-¬¬**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-profesor Dumbledore **

**-Si Minerva**

**-he tenido una semana muy tanquila**

**-Eso es bueno**

**-No, es malísimo, esta semana no he regañado, castigado, nigritado a los merodeadores ya sus amigas.**

**-Que quiere decir ?**

**-QUE HAN DESAPARECIDO !**

**-OH NO !!!!**

**-SI PROFESOR !**

**-OH NO, PERDÍ MIS BARAJITAS DE YU-GI-OH !, donde estaran ?, ya solo me faltaban 3 para completar mi colección !.......**

**-¬¬**

**-Profesora, hablele a Sirius Black y a James Potter, tengo un juego de turista pendiente.**

**-¬¬, pero ellos han desaparecido !!!!!!**

**-OH NO !!!!**

**-SI !!**

**-MI LECHITA SE TIRÓ !, Fregotego!**

**-¬¬**

**-Profesora, creo que tenemos serios problemas, los merodeadores han desaparecido, tenemos que buscarlos.**

**-ALELUYA!!!!!**

**-Y lo he descubierto yo solito n.n**

**-¬¬ ( n/s : no para de hacer eso)**

**-ponga un anuncio en el comedor, pidiendo información de cualquiera que sepa donde están.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-Mira, están buscando a los idiotas y a las sangre sucia- Snape- A exepción de Daphne (n/d : porque me quiere a mi y no a Lucius ?)**

**-Es el momento perfecto para barbear a Dumbledore y hacernos famosos, y heroes !- Lucius**

**-lamesuelas – penso Snape- ¬¬**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-Pasen-Dum**

**-Buenas tardes profe-Lucius**

**-Venimos a hablar acerca de la desaparición de los idi... quiero decir de los merodeadores y las chavas.**

**-QUE BIEN !- Dum- ENCONTRE MIS BARAJITAS !, que decían ?**

**-¬¬**

**-Vimos cuando desaparecieron los merodeadores y las chavas- Lucius**

**-Oh, como fue ? –Dum**

**-Bueno, estabamos buscando a una amigo y depronto escuchamos que alguien hablaba, a nosotros no nos gusta meternos en las cosas de los demás pero se oía mucho , entonces nos asomamos y vimos como desparecían Stephany Gordon y James Potter (n/d : MENTIROSO !, ESTABAS CHISMEANDO !)( n/s : no se puede tener privacidad para hacer las cosas de uno)**

**-Muy bien 10 puntos para Slytherin por sus chismosos alumnos que nos son de mucha ayuda.**

**-Oô **

**-Ya se pueden ir, amenos de que quieran jugar poker conmigo.......**

**-Uh , suena bien- Lucius**

**-No gracias ya nos vamos-Snape**

**-Siempre de amarguis, ciao Dumbledore.**

**-Que bueno que se fueron, ni queria jugar....**

**-¬¬**

**-Minerva, voy a dar un paseo al bosque**

**-Quiere qu elo acompañe ?**

**-No gracias, ya estoy muy viejo para eso y hoy no tengo ganas, otro día(n/s : hay algo entre Minerva y Dum ?, ustedes que cren ?)**

**- ï**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-Standis ?, Standis ?-Dum (n/d : no queria con Minerva pero si quería con Standis, jeje)**

**-Aquí estoy amigo**

**-AH OCURRIDO !**

**-Que ?**

**-LO QUE PASÓ !**

**-Que ?**

**-SE ME CALLERON LOS DIENTES !!, pero no le digas a nadie**

**-A ok, oye, me dijeron que te diera esto- le entregó un sobre viejo**

**-« otra cartita secreta de un admirador, ahora si lo cito para conocerlo »**

**-Es una carta que mis antepasados me entregaron, es muy vieja, desde la época en que el hombre no tenía el poder de la adivinación(n/d : que te fumas Stef ?), ni la sabiduría para entender que....Dumbledore ?, Dumbledore ?**

**-Como me aburre ese con sus discursos- decía Dum llegando al castillo**

**Abrió la carta y casi cae al suelo**

**-Malditos escalones !, siempre me tropiezo**

**Luego leyó :**

**Querido Dum : (n/s : ese es sirius)**

**AYUDA !!!. Tomamos un traslador equivocadamente y estamos en el psado con Griff, Huff, Rav, y Slyth.**

**Ayudanos a volver porque nos estamos perdiendo muchas clases (n/d : adivino, Lupin y Yante)**

**Ayudanos rápido porfis **

**Escrita por : Sirius, los merodeadores y las chicas super poderosas.**

**-CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS ?- Yante**

**-No se me ocurrió otro apodo para ustedes**

**-Bueno, no suena mal- Daf**

**-Ahora solo nos queda esperar- Lupin**

**Dum hizo lo más facil del mundo (n/s. Para el), tomo una poción para viajar en el tiempo y fue con los chicos. Llegó a rescatarlos y hasta se tomó té con los fundadores. **

**Ya en la tarde se fueron de vuelta al futuro y en Hogwarts les dieron un gran recibimiento **

**-Queridos alumnos-Dum**

**-Ya llegó por quien lloraban !!!- gritaron Sirius y James, el CFM se desmayó por completo y las chicas solo pusieron los ojos en blanco, al igual que Lupin. Peter no sabía ni que había pasado.**

**-Oh no- dijeron los profesores y Filch**

**-Bueno ya se pueden ir a su sala común**

**Todos se empezaron a parar y Snape y Lucius se acercaron a los merodeadores y a las CSP (chicas super poderosas)**

**-Veo que no es tan facil librarse de ustedes- Lucius**

**-Así que fueron ustedes-James- « habrá venganza »- penso**

**-Hola Daphne- Snape- Te extrañé mucho**

**-Em, me hablan por allá (n/d : que mala soy)**

**-« Snapy », « Lucy », ya los extrañaba- Sirius**

**-o´o (cara enojada)-Snape y lLucius- Vamonos**

**-James !, James !**

**-Oô **

**- Hola James, estaba muy preocupada por ti(n/s : adivinen quien es, si es la pesadita)- lo tomó por un brazo y lo fue alejando de sus amigos, pero James la soltó- Perdóname, fué mi culpa por haber dejado que salieras con esa- miró a Stef de arriba hacia abajo- Perdoname, please.**

**- Si, como sea, me tengo que ir- y los merodeadores y las CSP se fueron alejando.**

**-No te vas a librar tan facilmente de mi- pensaban Lily y Snape viendo a James y A Daf respectivamente- vas a ser mio/a. **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Otra vez los dejo con la intriga, me gusta hacer eso, aunque no te agrade Daf, dejenme reviews con su opinión porfis, como dice Sirius. Bueno ciao.**


	5. Te amo S

**Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo, este fic no está tan tonto como el anterior pero tiene sus momentos, bueno las instrucciones son las mismas de fic anterior solo que (se me había olvidado) todos los personajes a excepción de las CSP son obra y gracia de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Te amo S....**

**Pasó una semana y los merodeadores y las CSP ya se habían vengado de los Slyths (habían aprovechado con todos), les habían metido unas bludggers es su sala común mientras dormían (un chico miedoso les había dado la contraseña cuando Sirius y James le dijeron que lo iban a colgar de uno de los aros del campo de Quidditch). En fin, Snape seguía pensando que Daf debía ser su novia y Lily pensaba lo mismo pero con James, así que empezaron a buscar una poción para que sus amados los quisieran. Al fin encontraron un libro sobre eso pero... **

**-Dámelo idiota!-Snape**

**-No imbécil-Lily**

**-Vaya, vaya, veo que quieres enamorar a alguien- Snape- sabías que eso está prohibido?**

**-Tu también lo quieres hacer!- Lily**

**-UU**

**-Entonces, a quien quieres tu?**

**-Que te importa "sangre sucia"**

**-Cállate pelos de babosa!-dijo Lily muy contrariada, pero siguió insistiendo-te gusta... esa tonta de "Stephy"?**

**-No, esa "sangre sucia" no, iug!**

**-Entonces la tonta de su amiga Daffne (no lo sabia mencionar)**

**-UU**

**-Aja!, te caché!**

**-Y a ti seguro te gusta el estúpido Sirius Black**

**-Claro que no, a mi me gusta Jamsee **

**-¬¬, bueno, dame el maldito libro**

**-No, yo lo vi primero**

**-Claro que no, lo tomamos al mismo tiempo**

**-No, es mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío.......**

**-¬¬, YA CALLATE!!**

**-ï**

**-Vas a usar la pócima de enamoramiento, no?**

**-Si**

**-Entonces podemos hacer la pócima juntos ( Snapy quiere divertirse con Lily o que?)**

**-"Este tipo es bueno para pócimas"- pensó Lily y luego dijo- OK, está bien.**

**Que estaba pasando?, una Griffindor haciendo planes macabros contra un merodeador y una chica súper poderosa con un Slyth. Mientras tanto, los pobres e indefensos estaban en la sala común.**

**-Ya se acerca NA-VI-DAD!!- dijo Daf**

**-Falta un mes!- dijo Stef corrigiéndola ( era su pasatiempo favorito)**

**-Si, falta taaan poco- dijo Daf y luego suspiró**

**-¬¬-Stef**

**-Es mi época favorita del año, aparte de mi cumple.-Daf**

**-Cuando cumples años?-Peter**

**-PETER!!!!-gritaron los demás**

**-Que?- dijo Peter con fundido (como siempre)**

**-Como es posible que no te sepas la fecha de cumpleaños de una de tus amigas?- dijo Sirius casi llorando (pero estaba actuando)**

**-No se me ninguno de sus cumpleaños- dijo Peter como si nada**

**-AY DIOS!! CREO QUE ME MUERO!!, AIRE!, AIRE!, NECESITO AIRE!- empezó a decir Sirius fingiendo que se desmayaba y todos comenzaron a reír, pero después recordaron lo que la rata tonta, quiero decir Peter había dicho.**

**-Mira, ahí te van, y apréndetelos o te mato (si, si, que lo maten, perdón me deje llevar)- le dijo Daf- yo cumplo el 17 de Febrero**

**-3 de Abril- Lil**

**-13 de Abril-Stef**

**-13 de Julio- Yante**

**- Ella es la más chiquita- dijo Daf**

**-26 de Julio (de este en adelante son inventados)- James**

**-El es el máaaaas grandote- dijo Daf como estupida**

**-¬¬- todos**

**-Hoy amaneciste muy tronca (no lo busquen el diccionario, es palabra de nosotras, pero tronca tonta Daf)**

**-n.n**

**-Bueno, ya puedo seguir?- Sirius que siempre se enojaba cuando no lo pelaban- yo hice feliz con mi aparición amuchas el 7 de Agosto, soy un Leo en potencia, grrrrr**

**-¬¬- los demás- no te juntes tanto con Daf**

**-Yo nací el 23 de Agosto- dijo Remus**

**-OK, ok, A-gos-to, - decía Peter escribiendo en un pergamino**

**- Y tu tonto cumples el 3 de Noviembre- dijo Sirius**

**-Peter, ya pasó tu cumple!- Daf**

**-Ah, si ya no me acordaba, no se preocupen, nunca me acuerdo ni yo ( so pathetic the rat)**

**-Bueno, necesitas un regalo-Dijo el todo bondadoso Sirius**

**-Enserio?!-Dijo Peter muy entusiasmado**

**-Claro, para que están los amigos?-Dijo James**

**-Déjame...busca...aquí....no. acá...-Sirius empezó a sacar todo de sus bolsillos, dulces, chocolates(a los que Remus les echó el ojo enseguida), un peine, un pergamino, hasta que por fin- Ah aquí esta!, úsala bien.**

**Era una bomba fétida y Peter la lanzó en la noche a la mesa de los Slyths en el gran comedor, justo enfrente de Lucius y su novia Patricia (ya era otra).**

**Pasó otra semana**

**-Ya solo faltan 3 semanas para Navidad!!,- Daf**

**-Porque te gusta tanto la navidad?- Remus**

**-Porque es la única época del año en la que me divierto en mi casa-Daf**

**-Ah-Remus**

**-Deberíamos hacer un intercambio de regalos- Yante**

**-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Daf**

**-Oye tu te drogas o que?-Remus**

**-Si, pura de la buena, hehe, claro que no, así soy-Daf**

**-Oh, ok, solo tenía la duda-Remus**

**-Creerme, todos la teníamos- Yante- Bueno, voy por un pergamino para hacer un sorteo y saber quien nos toca- corto el pergamino el 8 pedacitos y escribió las iniciales de cada uno- tomen uno y no lo enseñen.**

**-Si, que sea sorpresita-Daf**

**-Nos damos los regalos un día antes de las vaca-Sirius**

**-Va a ser secreto, no le digan a nadie, eh- yante**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime......-Daf**

**-No !-yante**

**-Ok, te digo quien me toco y me dices quien te tocó a ti, sale?-Daf**

**-Bueeeno-Yante**

**-A mi me tocó...chaca cha chan....Sirius!!-Dijo Daf**

**-Que suerte tienes, a mi me tocó Peter-Yante**

**-Stef!!- le dijo Daf a su amiga que iba saliendo del baño- quien te toco?**

**-No te voy a decir!-Stef**

**-Aaandale- y puso una carita de perro castigado que solían hacer Sirius y James cuando se portaban mal.**

**- Oh, está bien, me tocó "Chispita"-Stef**

**-Chispita?-Daf**

**-Yante-Stef**

**-Y porque chispita?-Lil**

**-Porque se prende de volada-dijo Stef y todas empezaron a reír, menos yante**

**-oó (cara de enojada)**

**-Ya ves?-Stef, y todas siguieron riendo**

**-Y a ti Lil, quien te tocó?-Daf**

**-James-Lil**

**-Uy, cuidadito con la celosa, no te vaya a hacer algo-Dijo Daf burlándose de Stef**

**-oó, que chistosita- Stef**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-Sirius hermano, quien te tocó?- e dijo James**

**-Stephy, y a ti?- Sirius( luego, luego sueltan la sopita)**

**-Remy-James**

**-Que fácil!-Sirius-Remy!!!!, quien te tocó?**

**-Dijimos que no nos íbamos a decir quien nos tocaba-dijo el buenazo de Remus( por los dos sentidos).**

**-Please!!, dinos!!- dijo Sirius haciendo su carita ya mencionada**

**-Me tocó Lil-Remus**

**-Y a ti Peter?- James**

**-Eh?, ah, a mi me tocó Daf**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Pasaron las 2 últimas semanas volando y Daf estaba insoportable.**

**-Ya me quiero ir con mis tíos, y con mis primos.......**

**-Hola Daphne**

**-¬¬**

**-Te traigo un regalo**

**-Gracias Severius-Daf-, mira, ya se que te gusto, pero, tu a mi no, y se que suena cruel, pero entre tu y yo nunca habrá nada, ok, bye**

**-"Eso lo veremos"- pensó Snape-ábrelo aquí, quiero verte comiéndolo, y te prometo que te dejo en paz.**

**-mmmm, ok –abrió el regalo y era un pastelito de chocolate, pero estaba relleno con la pócima de enamoramiento.**

**-Te fusta?, Dale una mordidita**

**-Si, mejor me lo como aquí porque si no Remus lo va a querer- pensó Daf- ok se ve rico- Snape quería que Daf lo mordiera ahí porque necesitaba verlo primero que a nadie para enamorarse de el, pero en eso llegaron los amigos de Daf.**

**-Quitate "snapy"- dijo Sirius- Oye, Daf, te venimos a decir que ya vamos a empezar el intercambio y...- en ese momento Daf abrió lo sojos y se le lanzó a Sirius**

**-TE AMO SIRI-BOY!, NO SABES CUANTO!, SIEMPRE TE QUISE!, TE AMO, TE AMO!!!!!-decía Daf tratando de besarlo**

**-Que haces Daf?!-Stef**

**-Oô- los demás merodeadores no entendían ni "j"**

**-Daf, estas tonta o que?!-Yante**

**-Cállate!-Lil**

**-TE AMO! TE AMO!- seguía gritando**

**Las chicas la tomaron y se la llevaron a su dormitorio, vieron el pastelito y le preguntaron quien se lo había dado, rápidamente dedujeron lo que Snape había hecho y prepararon la pócima para revertir lo sucedido, y Daf volvió a la normalidad, muy apenada.**

**-Que hice que?!!!-Daf**

**-Si, y lo besabas-Yante**

**-Y el que hizo?**

**-Nada,-Stef- estaba muy sorprendido**

**-UU- Daf- no puedo ir al intercambio, imagínense que pena.**

**-Lo bueno es que ya siguen las vacaciones-Lil**

**-Vamos a darles sus regalos y luego subimos- Stef**

**Bajaron a la sala común y los chavos estaban muy callados.**

**-Vamos a empezar el intercambio- Sirius- Aquí esta tu regalo Stephy**

**-Gracias- se dieron un abrazo- feliz navidad- era un foto de James (claro que James no la vió), Sirius le guiñó el ojo.**

**-Bueno, aquí está el tuyo Yante- Stef**

**-Feliz navidad amiga!- Yante abrió su regalo, era un libro: "Como controlar mi ira?"-STEPHANY GORDON!**

**-JAJA, debiste ver tu cara, "desendo"- y el libro se convirtió en "Los mejores magos de todos los tiempos"-n.n**

**-Gracias!- y l e dio un abrazo- Peter aquí esta tu regalo**

**-Oh, gracias- era una recordadora**

**-Pensé que te serviría **

**-Pues mi regalo era para Daf, pero...**

**-Oh, yo lo recibo por ella-Stef**

**-No le digas, pero es una capa nueva( que buen regalo eh)**

**-Ok a Daf le tocaba Sirius pero no pudo bajar-Stef**

**-No te preocupes, ya recibí mi regalo-Dijo Sirius picadamente**

**-¬¬, bueno, me dijo que te diera esto- le dio un espejo, que te mostraba como tu quisieras, rubio, moreno, etc.**

**-Quién falta?-Sirius-Oh que bien me veo, aver rubio, OH mas guapo, y pelirrojo?, OH que bien......**

**-¬¬**

**-Falto yo-James**

**-Y yo-Lil**

**-Y yo-Remus**

**-Primero las damas- dijo James**

**-Toma James-Lil le dio una pulidora para su escoba.**

**-Wow!, gracias-James-Toma Remus**

**-Wow!, que bien- eran chocolates-Gaiaz- le dijo con la boca llena- toa igiana**

**-Gracias- era una pluma de oro muy bonita.**

**Concluyó el intercambio y todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, pues tenían que ir a la estación para tomar el expreso rumbo a sus casas. Daf no quería que nadie la viera, más que sus amigas.**

**En el expreso se sentaron todos juntos y Daf no levantaba la vista de una revista para no ver a Sirius. Ya faltaba menos de media hora para llegar y Lily entró en el vagón.**

**-Hola James, puedes venir por favor?.-Lily**

**-Em, si, claro, ahora, vengo chicos-James-Que pasa?**

**-Te quería dar un regalo de navidad- y le entregó un pastelito idéntico al de Snape, también con la pócima. **

**-Gracias- y se lo estaba introduciendo a la boca cuando llegó Stef**

**-Oh, James, solo venía a despedirme de ti, porque ya llegamos y me tengo que ir rápido, entonces...adiós.**

**-Adiós, yo también ya me voy, adiós Lily**

**-"Bien creo que si se lo comió"-penso Lily**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**¿De quien se va a enamorar James? ¿de Stef o de LiLY? ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, CIAO.**


	6. Feliz cumpleanos Daf

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo, y por dejar reviews, en este cap vamos a dejar la intriga del trío Lily-James-Stef a un ladito y vamos a seguir con otras cosas. Ok sigan leyendo si no los voy a aburrir.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Daf!**

**Flash Back**

**En la biblioteca, sección restringida, días antes de las vacaciones.**

**-Sólo falta un ingrediente-Snape**

**-Apúrate, ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos y besarlo, papacharlo y...-Lily**

**-¬¬-Snape- En verdad estas enamorada de Potter o es cuestión de hormonas?**

**-Pues te voy a confesar, que...**

**-Si son las hormonas- interrumpió Snape**

**-NO!, lo que pasa es que, en realidad me quiero divertir con el-Lily**

**-Y eso no es cuestión de las hormonas?-Snape**

**-No idiota!, es de venganza, tu no sabes lo que es que te guste un chavo y que se sienta superior a ti y por eso no te quiera-Lily**

**-Osea, recuerda porque estoy haciendo la pócima contigo, para conquistar a Daf-Snape**

**-Si, como sea, el caso es, que ahora que soy una chava súper popular...**

**-¬¬**

**-Ahora si me habla-dijo Lily- y hasta a el baile me invitó, entonces le quiero dar una lección, para que no se sienta superior a los demás, y aparte me divierto.**

**-Me gusta tu manera de pensar- Snape-La poción ya está**

**En realidad, la razón de por que el buen(n/a: y todo poderoso) James le hablaba ahora es porque ella había perdido su pena hacia el (n/a. pero eso no lo sabía porque es una estúpida)**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Desde el regreso de vacaciones, James, no paraba de seguir a Lily, le decía que saliera con él, pero ella seguía su plan de vengarse y siempre lo dejaba en ridículo con los demás cuando lo rechazaba o le gritaba que era un estúpido o un imbécil.**

**Por otro lado el niño bonito(n/a: ya sabemos que es Sirius) no dejaba de molestar a Daf, la invitaba a salir y siempre la perseguía, pero Daf estaba muy apenada por lo que había ocurrido y también lo rechazaba, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de salir con el, era cuestión de orgullo.**

**Pasaron las semanas y llegó Febrero y con él, el cumple de Daf. Organizaron una fiesta en una mazmorra abandonada. Ya tenían todo listo, porque en una ida a Hogsmeade compraron todo lo necesario para la fiesta.**

**Llegó el día, invitaron a todos lo Griffindor y fueron llegando en pequeños grupos para que Filch no notara que todos iban al mismo lugar, todos legaron a partir de las 10 de la noche, hasta las 11 y empezó la fiesta.**

**Todos se divertían sanamente (n/a: todavía), tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y comían bocadillos. Otros bailaban y otros cantaban con el Karaoke de contrabando que había metido Stef. **

**Pero la cosa se puso buena después de dos horas, los menores de cuarto año ya se habían ido a dormir (n/a: Remus todavía cuerdo los había mandado a la cama) pero los que quedaban ya estaban más borrachos que la chupitos(n/a: es un personaje mexicano, que por el nombre se entiende todo, es de vida alegre), sobre todo nuestros amigos los merodeadores y las CSP, que aparte de ser protagonistas de esta historia eran protagonistas de un show nacional. Por un lado Lil se había adueñado de la máquina de Karaoke y no dejaba cantar a nadie más, tan siquiera cantara bonito pero parecía que estaban matando a una gallina (n/a: en realidad canta muy bien pero bajo los efectos del alcohol, todo se distorsiona) , Meter estaba dormido encima de un barandal y varios estaban preocupados por que se cayera. Los que estaban irreconocibles eran Yante y Remus, él le susurraba cosas al oído y ella solo soltaba una risita picara y lo golpeaba en el hombro , pero seguía escuchando, James le rogaba a Lily pero**

**ella se hartó después de un rato y se fue a dormir. Stef que nunca pierde el tiempo lo sacó a bailar con ella. Pero el verdadero protagonista era Sirius que había empezado un baile erótico para Daf (n/a: papi!!, perdón me emocione, es que solo imagínenselo) le decía que era su regalo de cumpleaños y cantaba, y s mi querida Daf se le fue la pena y disfrutó del momento.**

**Lo mejor llegó cuando Sirius ya no tenía puesto nada más que sus boxers (n/a: eran unos boxers muy sexy , pegados a su escultural cuerpo perfectamente formado y que dejaban mostrar sus piernas y su... perdón son las hormonas), el caso es que la invitó a bailar con él, justo cuando estaban bailando más pegadito, cantando "I'm so sexy" la mesa no resistió tanto tambaleo y los dos cayeron al suelo en una posición comprometedora, Sirius encima de Daf (n/a: maldita Daf!). Daf se puso como un tomate, pero como andaba hasta atrás no le importó mucho y Sirius empezó a decirle cosas que nunca le había dicho a una chava.**

**-Daff, cho te, hip, querro musho**

**-Yo tambieeen Siri-boy!!!!- y le dio un abrazo**

**-Daff, Daff, Dafne Villash, cho te amo!- y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso, noto que Daf estaba dormida en sus brazos. **

**Sirius había dicho inconscientemente y bajo los efectos del alcohol que amaba a Daf y ni el lo podía creer.**

**Al día siguiente(n/a: era sábado) todos amanecieron el la mazmorra en condiciones muy, pero muy comprometedoras, Stef y James acurrucados en la pista de baile, Peter tirado en el suelo , Lil con el cable del micrófono enredado en el cuello y casi de ahorca, Yante sentada encima de Remus, y los más tiernos eran Sirius y Daf que estaban abrazaditos en el suelo. Cuando todos reaccionaron, no recordaban nada, solo una persona y no sabía ni donde meterse, era Sirius, que recordaba todo lo que había hecho, y estaba muy confundido, Acaso le había movido el tapete Daf?, La amaba de verdad?**

**Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue esquivarla, pero todos notaron su comportamiento diferente después de una semana, ahora los más alegres del grupo estaban distanciados de ellos y la estancia en Hogwarts ya no era la misma. **

**Daphne evitaba a Sirius por pena de que pensara que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque de locura y se le iba a lanzar de nuevo y Sirius la evitaba porque no sabía bien lo que sentía con ella.**

**-Hermano, te sucede algo?-James**

**-Eh, no a mi no-dijo sirius que antes estaba distraído-porque lo dices?**

**-Bueno, es que, en la mañana cuando le estaba haciendo calzón chino a Snivellius ni siquiera te reíste-dijo James**

**-Ah, es que no te vi-Sirius**

**-Y cuando hice que le crecieran bubis(n/a: senos) tampoco te reíste**

**-Enserio?, ah, tampoco te vi-Sirius- y como se veía?**

**-No juegues parecía que...oye, ese no es el caso, el caso es que andas muy distraído, dime, te pasa algo?- James**

**-Ya te dije que no, créeme, si supiera que tengo algo te lo diría a ti primero que a nadie.**

**-Bueno, pues me voy a entrenar porque la maniática de Daf(n/a: al decir su nombre a Sirius le dio una sensación de mariposas en el estómago y se le enchinó la piel) se la pasa diciéndome que no estoy listo para el partido contra Slytherin, y falta bastante, bueno, ya me voy.**

**-Tengo que ponerle un alto a esto- pensó Sirius**

**Llegó el sábado y todos se fueron a Hogsmeade, entonces Sirius aprovechó para terminar con su angustia y le dijo a Daf que quería hablar con ella.**

**Llegaron a una colina cercana a la casa de los gritos, estaba todo muy resbaloso porque la nieve ya empezaba a derretirse, al llegar al punto más alto, donde creían que nadie los vería pero sus amigos estaban en el chisme y los veían perfectamente(n/a: les daban su apoyo incondicional en todo momento, jeje), solo que no escuchaban nada y tenían que leer los labios, cosa de la que estaban encargados Remus y Stef.**

**-Con razón siempre te enteras de todo Stef.-Yante**

**-n.n-Stef **

**-Tenías que servir para algo-Yante**

**-Ya déjame concentrarme-Stef**

**-Oye, no me puedes ayudar para ver que dice Lily de mi?-dijo James y Stef se empezó a poner roja de coraje pero Yante salió al rescate.**

**-Ya cállate James, mira, la tomó de las manos, y están empezando a hablar.**

**-Que bueno que ahora no se cayó Daf, porque te acuerdas que la otra vez se cayó cuando íbamos persiguiendo a...-Lil**

**-Cállate Lil, no dejas ver que dicen.**

**-Haber, dice, Daphne**

**-No se ve muy bien, creo que está tartamudeando.**

**Así era, Sirius no podía articular palabra, estaba muy nervioso y Daf no le ayudaba nada porque estaba igual.**

**-Da,oh,uh,da,ff,oh-decía Sirius **

**-UU**

**-Em...t-te tengo una cosa muy importante que decirte-poco a poco fue perdiendo sus pena y se aclaró la garganta.**

**-UU**

**-M-me guatas mucho, te quiero mucho, creo que hasta te amo, y eso es raro porque nunca lo había sentido con otra chava.**

**-UU**

**-T-tu sientes lo mismo que yo?**

**Entonces Daf se volteó para otro lado.**

**-"No juegues, Sirius Black diciéndome que me quiere, que le digo', dile que si, si!, es el momento, dile, dile!-pensaba Daf en su interior.**

**Pero al momento de voltearse de nuevo con Sirius pisó una piedra que estaba resbalosa y cayó al suelo pegándose con muchas otras piedras.(n/a: JAJA, que mala soy)**

**-DAPHNE!-gritó Sirius **

**Daphne estaba inconsciente y le sangraba mucho la cabeza, los demás amigos corrieron hacia ellos y se llevaron a Daf a Hogwarts para que la curaran.**

**Sirius estaba muy contrariado por lo ocurrido, justo en ese momento tenía que caerse y quedar inconsciente(n/a: si verdad, que coincidencia) , pero por ahora lo más importante era que despertara y le diera su respuesta.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado mucho, y ya no me voy a tardar para subir el otro porque tengo vacaciones por la independencia de mi queridísimo país México. **

**Sakura-diana-black: que bueno que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo y me conecto casi todos los días solo que ahora mi PC tiene un problemilla y no me he metido.**

**Daphne-Black: Niña tonta, te quiero mucho, sígueme dejando reviews, dime, te quieres morir o que quieres que pase?. Jaja**


	7. Quien eres?

**Hola gracias por los reviews, bueno, en este fic tengo un invitado muy especial, espero que les guste y sigan dejando reviews**

**Nota: cuanto haya un comentario con "n/s" antes es mío y cuanto haya un comentario con "n/sb" es del invitado misterioso.( ya saben quien es ,pero bueno)**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Quién eres?**

**Pasaron 3 días y Daphne por fin despertó. Sus amigos, que no la habían dejado sola más que para ir a las clases, se pusieron muy contentos. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, pues le calaba la luz.**

**-D-donde estoy?-dijo muy despacio**

**-Estas en la enfermería- le respondió Stef, pero Daf no la escuchó**

**-Que bueno que despertaste Daphne- dijo Sirius que no cabía de la alegría**

**-Tu quien eres?- le dijo Daf (n/s. uh, que mal) (n/sb: ya déjame!, ella me quiere) ( n/s: porque te gustó ella y no yo?) (n/s: oye todavía no tengo compromiso, si quieres salimos un día y después...) (n/s: no yo le soy fiel a James) (n/sb: entonces no te quejes y sigue contando lo que pasó).-quien es Daphne?, quienes son ustedes?**

**Daphne había perdido la memoria (n/s: pobre de ti) (n/sb: me odias por ser tan bello, déjame ser feliz) (n/s: no porque si no nadie leería la historia y sería muy aburrida, si de porsi...) (n/sb: a mi me gusta tu historia Stephy) (n/s: gracias amigo, por eso todos te queremos)(n/sb: yo lo se, lo se)(n/s: ¬¬, continúo ) y no reconocía a nadie, no sabía ni quien era ella, no recordaba nada.**

**-Em...tú te llamas Daphne-James**

**-Yo soy Sirius Black, y soy tu...amigo- esto último lo dijo muy triste (n/sb: las chicas me quieren porque siempre saco mi lado sentimental sin que me de pena)(n/s: ¬¬, continúo) **

**-Yo soy James**

**-Yo soy Stef**

**-Yante- dijo levantando la mano(n/sb: como en la preescolar para magos) (n/s. eso mismo dijo Daf capítulos atrás, con razón se llevan tan bien)**

**-Liliana- también la levantó **

**-Yo soy Remus Lupin**

**  
-Y yo Peter**

**-y que hago aquí?- Daf**

**-No recuerdas nada?-Peter**

**-No-Daf**

**-Nada, nada?- Stef**

**-No-Daf**

**-Nada, nada, nada?-Sirius**

**-Que no!-dijo Daf(n/s: uy, aún así te gusta?) (n/sb: me agradan las chicas con carácter) (n/s: ¬¬, continúo)**

**-UU-Sirius**

**-Bueno pues primero que nada- Stef- nosotros somos tus mejores amigos y estás en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, eres una bruja y estas cursando el sexto año.....**

**Se llevó toda la tarde contándole todo (n/sb: que paciencia), pero olvidó contarle lo que había pasado con Sirius (n/sb: olvidaste lo más importante, que te pasa?) (n/s: perdón), mientras tanto el pobre estaba muy triste porque no sabía si Daf iba a recobrara su memoria y quería su respuesta.**

**Pasaron rápido los días y Daf todavía no recordaba nada, ni la enfermera sabía como hacer para regresársela, al parecer no existía un remedio y esto hizo que la tristeza de Sirius aumentara(n/sb: es lo malo de ser tan sentimental), en las clases también era un problema porque todo lo avanzado el los 6 años ya no lo recordaba y al parecer iba tener que repetir todo, trataba de avanzar un poco con sus amigos a los que les dieron permiso de faltar a clases, pues todo eran nerds (n/s: menos Peter y Lil que no eran tan inteligentes, al menos eran normales) (n/sb: osea que nosotros somos anormalidades de la vida?) (n/s. no, es para que no se sientan mal Peter y Lil)( n/sb. OH ya entendí), y todo el día pasaban practicando lo más básico. Al parecer no estaba tan mal lo de la pérdida de la memoria de Daf pero una tarde en la sala común les dieron una noticia que hizo que los alumnos de Griffindor se exaltaran.**

**-NO PUEDE SER!!!-gritaba James histéricamente**

**-Cálmate James!- Yante**

**-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI VAMOS A TENER EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA LIGA DE QUIDDITCH EN 3 DÍAS Y CONTRA SLYTHERIN!!(n/sb: pobre James siempre se pone así antes de los partidos)**

**-El cuidich(n/s: pobre niña analfabeta) es el jueguillo ese que me dijeron donde van en las escobas y meten la pelota en el aro?-Dijo Daf como si nada**

**-Si, es el deporte de los magos-Remus**

**-Y porque te preocupas tanto, tu juegas en el equipo?-Daf**

**-SI, Y TÚ TAMBIÉN!-James**

**-Pero yo no se volar en la escoba-Daf**

**-POR ESO ME PREOCUPO, SOLO TENGO 3 DÍAS PARA ENSEÑARTE A VOLAR SI NO ESTAMOS PERDIDOS-James-YA ME VOY A ENTRENAR**

**-Llévate a Daf!- Stef**

**-Ah, si, vamos-James**

**-Pero y si me caigo?- Daf**

**-Ya te has caído muchas veces-Yante**

**-Con razón estabas así de tronca-Lil**

**-Mira quien habla-Sirius (n/s: No te parece algo obvio defenderla?) (n/s: a mi me encanta hacer las cosas obvias, n.n)**

**-Accio escoba!- dijo James y la escoba de Daf llegó a sus manos, el ya tenía la suya- vamos!**

**En el campo de quidditch Daf no podía ni levantarse del suelo, James no perdía la paciencia y le daba ánimos.**

**-Vamos yo se que tu puedes!-James**

**-Tengo miedo!-Daf**

**-Tu no eres la Daf que yo conozco, la aventada, que hace travesuras todo el día con Stef, con Sirius y conmigo.**

**-Ella se calló y perdió su memoria.**

**-Vamos tu puedes!**

**-Lo voy a intentar, pero...- en eso se levanto la escoba**

**PUM!!**

**Daf se había caído de la escoba**

**-¬¬, así nunca vamos a ganar.**

**Legó el día del partido, y James había bajado como 4 kilos por no comer bien. Estaba muy estresado, mientras que Daf no sabía ni que era el Quidditch. Llegó la hora y el partido dio comienzo.**

**-Hola, les habla su comentarista Damond Jordan (el papi de Lee Jordan), estamos aquí por el primer partido de la copa anual, Griffindor (un estruendo llenó el campo de Quidditch), contra Slytherin (Los slyths hicieron un ruidito de serpiente que solían hacer para apoyar a su equipo).**

**-Nerviosa Daf?-dijo Weasley**

**-Que se supone que tengo que hacer en el part....-Daf**

**-Que comience el partido!!-Jordan**

**James enseguida tomó la quaffle y...**

**-Diez puntos para Griffindor!!-Jordan-Anotación de James Potter, es el mejor cazador que ha tenido Griffindor, nadie ha anotado tan rápido!-una porra del CFM se escuchó**

**-Es guapo!, Un amor!, y siempre es el mejor!, Jamsee-pooh, Jamsee-pooh!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Como me chocan esas tipas!-Stef**

**-Lo que hacen los celos-Sirius**

**-¬¬-Stef-Ojala Daf tuviera la misma suerte que él.**

**Daf no hacía, y tenía mucho miedo, cosa que la hacía verse muy patética repitiendo que tenía miedo.**

**-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo...-Daf, y su escoba se balanceaba mucho.**

**-Tienes miedo "sangre sucia"?-le dijo Malfoy que era el buscador de Slytherin.**

**-Y quien eres?-Daf**

**-¬¬-Malfoy-Ciao!(n/sb: Ese tipo es súper fresita verdad amigui) (n/s: ¬¬, y tu no?)- y se fue a buscar la snitch.**

**-Maldita escoba, no tiene equilibrio! (n/s: échale la culpa a la escoba)**

**Griffindor llevaba 150 puntos y Slytherin 60. De pronto Daf tuvo el control de la escoba, y empezó a volar casi tan bien como antes, desviaba las bludggers muy bien, al parecer todo había v olvido a la normalidad.**

**-Miren!!!, ya puedo volar bien!!- le dijo a sus amigos acercándose a ellos.**

**-Que bien!!!-Gritaban todos**

**-Miren a Daphne Village de Griffindor, como golpea las bludggers no deja a su compañero Arthur Weasley golpear!, es nuestra Golpeadora de Oro!!!.-Jordan**

**Daf estaba imparable de un lado a otro del campo golpeando las bludggers.**

**-Mírenme y no me odien por ser tan buena, porque soy la mejor si! nadie me puede parar porque yo, OUCH!!!-Daf fue golpeada por una bludgger en la cabeza y cayó desde una altura aproximada de 7 metros (n/sb: cuanta exactitud!)**

**-DAPHNE!!!-Gritaron sus amigos**

**-Oh no la golpeadora de oro ha caído al suelo!!-Jordan**

**Pronto llegaron a su rescate y la llevaron a la enfermería , otra vez estaba inconciente y volvió a durar 3 días(n/sb: es un numero mágico), inconciente.**

**-Au!,-Daf se sobó la cabeza-donde estoy?**

**-Oh, no!-Stef**

**-Estas en la enfermería-Sirius**

**Daphne al oír a Sirius se puso nerviosa y se cubrió con su cobija hasta la cabeza. (n/sb: porque?) (n/s. em... luego te digo)**

**-Que te pasa Daf?-James**

**-Nada, nada-Daf**

**-Oh!(n/sb: como que dices mucho "oh") (n/s: te molesta?) (n/sb. Yo nada más decía)Recuerdas quien eres!!-Stef**

**-Si, porque no habría de hacerlo?-Daf**

**Le contaron todo lo sucedido en esos días y luego siguieron platicando.**

**- Wow!, dos caídas en dos semanas, rompí mi record-Daf**

**-Entonces, que es lo que recuerdas?-Yante**

**-Em...que me caí cuando estaba en la colina cn Sirius...**

**A Sirius se le iluminaron su ojos, pues Daf se acordaba de lo que habían hablado.**

**-Y porque te resbalaste?-Lil**

**-Pisé mal y el piso estaba humedo.**

**-Y que más recuerdas?-Sirius**

**-UU-Daf**

**-Muchachos!, salgan que la señorita Village necesita descansar.**

**-Uff!-Daf**

**-"Diablos, no me contestó otra vez"- pensó Sirius**

**Después de un día, Daf salió de la enfermería y se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común.**

**-Hola!-todos**

**-Hola-Daf**

**-Como estas?-Stef**

**-Algo mareada, me dan muchas pócimas para reafirmar mi memoria.**

**-Oye Daf, quieres mis apuntes para ponerte al corriente de las clases?-Yante**

**-Ah, si, gracias-Daf-y Sirius?(n/sb: preguntó por mi!!)(n/s.¬¬)**

**-Salió a dar un paseo-James**

**-Ok, ok**

**Después de mucho pensarlo, salió a buscar a Sirius para hablar con él acerca de su plática incompleta en la colina.**

**Lo encontró sentado a la orilla del lago muy pensativo y cabizbajo.**

**-HEY BLACK!!-Daf**

**-Ya les he dicho que no me llamen Black, no me gusta mi apelli...Daphne!!-No pudo evitar abrazarla.**

**-Ya, ya**

**-Como estas?**

**-Bien, em...te vengo a decir que...que...que sigo esperando tu regalo de cumpleaños (n/sb.que no le gusto su strep tease?)(n/s.¬¬), y si no me los das tu, lo tendré que tomar yo**

**-Oô **

**Entonces Daf tomo a Sirius de su corbata y le dio un beso al que Sirius respondió enseguida(n/s:que lanzada es la Daf!), Daf también lo quería!!(n7s. cosa que ya todos sabíamos)(n/sb. Que?, yo no sabía, porque nadie me dijo nada?)(n/s.¬¬)**

**-Daf, Daphne Village- se aclaró la garganta-quieres ser mi novia?**

**-NO!**

**-##**

**-Ja, ja, caíste!, claro que si!, si quiero!**

**Juntos volvieron a la sala común muy felices**

**-Hola!!-Sirius y Daf**

**-Y ahora que hicieron?-Remus**

**-Y por que no me invitaron?-dijeron Stef y James a coro**

**-No hicimos nada, es que Sirius ya tiene novia-Daf**

**-Otra?-Todos**

**-¬¬-Daf y Sirius**

**-Y quien es?-Peter**

**-La golpeadora de oro-Sirius**

**-Wow!-Stef**

**-Que bien!-James**

**-Bravo!-Remus y Yante**

**-Y esa quien es?- Peter**

**-"Ya me está empezando a hartar"-pensó Lil**

**-Peter, Peter, Peter-Sirius-La tienes en tus narices**

**-Oh, Felicidades Daf!- Peter**

**-¬¬-Todos**

**Marzo, pasó muy rápido y pronto llegó Abril.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººPues ahí está el cap 7, ya es feliz Sirius, que por cierto fue mi acompañante para los que no lo notaron, bueno pues Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews.**


	8. Mi regalo de cumpleaños

**Hola de nuevo!!!, perdón por tardarme tanto pero apenas acabo de salir de exámenes y no me daba tiempo de escribir, bueno, pues sigan leyendo y espero que les guste, a mi me gusto este fic, n.n, bueno ya, DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Mi regalo de cumpleaños**

**Llegó abril y con el los cumpleaños de las arianas Lil y Stef.**

**En el cumpleaños de Lil todos se fueron a celebrar a Hogsmeade, con mucha cerveza de mantequilla. Lil estaba muy contenta, todo iba bien, sin tomar en cuenta que Daf y Sirius estaban dando un espectáculo no apto para menores y que no seguían la sugerencia de Yante de conseguirse un cuarto de hotel (n/s: Sirius no sabia ni que era un hotel),como dije, todo iba perfecto hasta que Peter rompió la felicidad del momento8n/s. como siempre), le tiro no solo una ni dos, si no tres cervezas de Mantequilla y un tazón de pudín encima a Lil y está estalló de coraje, algo con lo que todos quedaron pasmados.**

**-QUE TE SUCEDE IDIOTA, YA ME TIENES ARTA, SABES QUE YA NO AGUANTO TUS ESTUPIDECES, NI PORQUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS TE PORTAS NORMAL, TERMINAMOS!!!!-Peter se fue al baño y segundos después vieron salir a una rata de el mismo, la señora Thresgil, (n/s: dueña de el bar.), casi lo mata a escobazos y ocasionó que varios presentes tiraran su cervezas también y todo el lugar se hizo un caos.**

**-Andaban?-Sirius por lo bajo a Daf**

**-Yo no sabía-Daf**

**-Apoco andaban?-James**

**-Pues Lil nunca nos contó, que yo recuerde-Stef**

**-Creo que lo mejor seria volver al castillo-Yante**

**-Yo te apoyo-Remus**

**-UU-Yante**

**Todos regresaron al castillo y como en Hogwarts todas las noticias se vuelan en segundos ya todos sabían el incidente de las tres escobas y de la ruptura de Lil y Peter.**

**Legando al cuarto Lil había vuelto a su estado normal y parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima (n/s: es que Peter estaba algo gordito, jeje, ok lo se, fue un mal chiste). Sus amigas le reclamaron porque no les había contado que era novia de Peter**

**-Como pudiste?, que no nos tienes confianza?-Daf**

**-Pero si les dije!-Lil**

**-No seas mentirosa, cuando que ni nos acordamos?-Stef**

**-Fue antes del accidente de Daf, estábamos aquí y...**

**Flash back**

**-Stef, Daf, Yante, tengo algo muy importante que contarles**

**-Es mucho?, porque tenemos muchos deberes-Yante**

**-Eso no importa, vamos cuenta el chisme-Daf**

**-Pues es que...-Liana empezó a contarles lo que había pasado mientras se buscaba en su closet- entonces le dije que si!, ustedes como ven?, chicas?-volteo de un lugar a otro buscando a sus amigas pero ellas ya no estaban.**

**Fin del flash back**

**-Y así fue como les conté pero creo que no me estaban escuchando, ya se acordaron?-Lil**

**-enserio eso te dijo Sirius?-Stef**

**-Quien iba a pensar que era tan cursi-Yante**

**-Lo se, oh, Lil, decías algo?-Daf**

**-¬¬-Lil**

**Al día siguiente, todos bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor y un chico llamado Frank Longbottom, también de sexto pero de Hufflepuff, se acercó a donde estaban comiendo las CSP con los Merodeadores, y la invitó a salir a Hogsmeade, Lil estaba muy feliz porque este chavo era muy guapo.**

**Varios Días antes del cumpleaños de Stef (n/s: 10 días después de Lil), estaban todos en la sala común platicando menos James que le rogaba a Lily que saliera con el, pero después de que Lily le hiciera vomitar babosas, se sentó a platicar con los demás.**

**-Es raro verlos así- dijo Peter, que seguía dolido por lo de Lil y ahora se amargaba más de lo normal.**

**-Como?-Daf**

**-Como novios tan felices-dijo Wormtail y volteo a ver a Lil pero ella solo lo ignoró.**

**-A mi no se me hace raro-Stef- yo sabía que un día iban a terminar siendo novios, Daf siempre se sale con la suya.**

**-n.n-Daf**

**-Y todo gracias a tu locura antes de navidad-Remus-Como te animaste a decirle todas esas cosas?**

**-Em...pues fue algo muy chistoso-Daf- porque Snape me dio un pastelito y creo que tenía una poción de enamoramiento, entonces vi a Sirius y me dio valor para decirle lo que sentía.**

**-Nadie se resiste a Sirius Black-Sirius**

**-¬¬-los demás**

**-Que patetico puede llegar a ser Snapy**

**-Pues parece como si a ti tambien te ubieran dado una poción-Yante**

**-Porque?-James**

**-Porque de pronto te enamoraste de Lily y antes la alucinabas-Sirius**

**-Mmmmm-Remus- puede que tengas razón Yante, tu como siempre**

**-UU-Yante**

**-Empezaste a traumarte en navidad no?-Daf**

**-Em...si-James**

**-No te dio algo Lily?, una bebida...-Yante**

**-Mmmmm-james**

**-Un pastelito!, cuando llegué a despedirme de ti, tenias un pastelito en la boca-Stef**

**-Te fuiste a despedir de él?-Peter**

**-No te despediste de nadie más-Lil**

**-UU-Stef**

**-No creo que mi Lily me quisiera hacer algo así, si no, me haría caso-James**

**-A menos que...-Yante**

**-A me nos que se quiera vengar de ti por algo-Remus**

**-Que le hiciste a la pobre indefensa?-Sirius**

**-Nada, bueno, eso creo-James**

**-Por si acaso, vamos a darte una cura para el hechizo-Remus**

**-Y qye pasaría si no estuviera hechizado?-James**

**-Puedes morir!!!-Daf**

**-NO!!!!-Stef**

**-oO-James**

**-Digo...oh no...mi jugo se termino!-Stef**

**-Puedo morir?-James**

**-Claro...-Yante**

**-Que no-Remus**

**-Bueno, entonces denmela**

**Tardaron 3 días en prepararla, pues era algo complicada porque había pasado mucho tiempo.**

**El día que la terminaron, era cumpleaños de Stef(n/s: pura casualidad, eh), y de noche iban a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, todos fingieron no recordar su cumpleños y ella estaba muy triste.**

**Estaba sola en su cuerto y de pronto un ruido la espantó.**

**-Ahhh!!,_ lo que me faltaba, la niña del aro me viene a dar mi felicitación de cumpleaños, seria la unica del día, ni mis "amigos "se acordaron de mi, pero le hicieron un pedo nacional a Peter cuando se olvidó de los cumpleaños, que mal agradecidos son.-_se asomó para ver cul había sido el ruido y vio a una lechuza, que se había estampado contra la ventana.-Oh, vaya, alguien se acordó de mi- tomo el paquete- Que es esto?- lo habrió y era uun vestido muy bonito. Tenía una nota que decía:**

**Hija, FELICIDADES!, disculpanos por la tardanza, pero esto del correo por lechuza, es muy complicado, no habrá manera d eque te lleves tu PC y te mandemos un mail?, tardamos todo el día tardando de mandarla hasta que llegó Paul(n/s: el hermano de Stef) y la mandó. Bueno, esperamos que te guste tu regalo.**

**Atentamente. Paul Gordon, Clarissa Gordon y Tu hermano, Paul**

**P.D. Midetelo, enseguida, si no te queda lo podemos cambiar**

**P.D. 2. Oye big-sis, ya te estas poniendo ruca, luego te mando una cremita para que no te arrugues, jeje, ntc., Te quiero mucho, cuidate.**

**Stef, se sonrió, su familia no cambiaba con nada, recordó cuando llegó su carta para Hogwarts, sus papas estaban encantados y su hermano muerto de la felicidad porque su hermana era bruja. Se mi dio el vestido, le quedaba perfecto, de pronto escuchó que la llamaban**

**-_Si era la niña del aro_**

**Siguió el ruido, pero no veía a nadi, de hecho, no había nadie en toda la torre, y se empezó a preocupar, llegó a las mazmorras y de pronto...**

**-SORPRESA!!-Gritaron todos encendiendo las luces**

**-Ahhhh!!!!-Stef**

**-Felicidades!!-Daf**

**-Wow!, que bien te vez, no quieres salir algun dia...-Sirius-Oh, perdón Daf**

**-¬¬-Daf**

**-Tu hermano tiene buen gusto-Yante**

**-Era su cómplice?-Stef**

**-Si-Lil-Felicidades!!**

**-Gracias, gracias-Stef y fue recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los Griffindor, a varios ni los conocía,(n/s: clásicos colados)**

**El último en felicitarla fue James, que estaba petrificado, nunca había visto a Stef tan bella, siempre la había visto como una amiga nada más, pero ahora la veia tan bella.**

**-Wow!-James-Felicidades- le dio un abrazo que Stef aceptó encantada**

**-G-gracias-stef**

**-Que comienze la fiesta!!!!!-Sirius**

**-Hay suficiente cerveza de mantequilla como para inundar Hogwarts-Daf**

**Después de un rato se repitió el show de la fiesta de Daf, Pter dormido, Lil cantando en el Karaoke(n/s: otra vez metido de contrabando), pero ahora con su nuevo novio Frank, Daf y Sirius llamando la atención de todos con su Streap tease, Yante y Remus jugando de manitas, solo que ahora, Jame son le rogaba a Lily, ahora miraba muy pensativo a Stef que bailaba con todos.**

**-Sha, me canche!!!, me-hip-me quierro, sentar-Sirius**

**-Ay, cho, voy a bailarrr con zteff**

**Sirius se sentó a un lado de James (n/s: que era el único sobrio de la fiesta)**

**-Bro!!, hip, bro, BRO!!!-Sirius**

**James no le hizo caso estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos**

**-_De que color será el techo?, oh, Stef, que bien se ve, pero que me pasa, es solo mi amiga, no creo que me guste, o si?_**

**_-Quien será este tipo, bueno eso no importa, baila muy bien, y tiene buen trasero, oh, James me esta mirando-_Stef **

_**-Mirame, mirame, mirame, mirame, mirame, mirame, oh, no me miro-James**_

_**-Que loco, me estaba mirando?, haber de nuevo...-stef**_

_**-Mirame, mirame, mirame, oh, otra vez, creo que ya me vio**_

_**-Jeje, si estaba mirandome.**_

**-Oye, bro!!!**

**-Eh!!, que pasa?-James salio de sus pensamientos**

**-Te gusta stephy bro?-D e pronto a Sirius se le bajo la borrachera(n/s. lo de bro era inevitable) **

**-Pues no se-James**

**-Vamos puedes confiar en mi-Sirius**

**-Hay algo diferente en ella-James**

**-Ve por ella, te aseguro que no te rechazará.**

**-oO, esta bien**

**James paró y sacó a bailar a Stef, y justo en ese momento pusieron una canción lenta(n/s: es que el DJ era mi amigo, n.n), se pusieron a bailar y Stef se aprovechó para bailar muy pegadito.**

**-Stef, hay algo, que quiero decirte-James**

**-Eh, oh, uh, que pasa(n/s; estaba idiotizada abrazando a James).**

**-Me estas pisando-James**

**-Oh, perdón-Stef**

**-Pero, tambien, te quería decir que te vez muy bella**

**-UU-Stef-G-gracias-Stef empezó a sentir que se separaba del suelo, y casi se desmaya pero recordó que ahí estaba James y se calmó para no hacer el oso.**

**De pronto empezó una canción que hizo llegar a James a su límite, era "Kiss me"(n/s: que casualidad)**

**-_Oh, pero si parece que es una mensaje_-James**

**-_Ese DJ me cae de maravilla, puras canciones para bailar lento_, n.n-Stef**

**-Stef-cuando Stef volteó hacia James para ver que quería, éste la besó y todos en la fiesta quedaron petrificados por el momento, sobre todo Lily Evans.**

**-_No lo puedo creer-_Stef**

**_-Tenía razón Sirius-_James_-Porque siempre tiene razón Sirius?-(_n/s:Porque es el Dios Sirius Black!)**

**Cuando se separaron, todos hicieron como que no habían visto nada, y siguieron bailando.**

**-Podemos salir?-James**

**-Eh, claro-Stef**

**Llegaron al lago, que estaba muy cerca y James se puso muy serio.**

**-Stephany, hoy me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve tras la persona equivocada, y tu siempre estuviste ahi conmigo, en los malos ratos, espero que lo del beso no te haya molestado...**

**-_En absoluto, jeje_**

**_-_Y ya no te quiero marear con mis palabras asi que-suspiro- quieres ser mi novia?, calro que si tu no quieres yo entiendo, porque...**

**James fue interrumpido por un beso de Stef8n/s: ya estaba desesperada y el es muy rollero).**

**-Eso quiere decir que...**

**-Si, si quiero ser tu novia-Stef y juntos regresaron a la fiesta y se la pasaron super bien**

**Al dia siguiente, todos pasaban su cruda realidad en la sala común.**

**-Vaya, te saliste con la tuya Stephy-Sirius**

**-Osea, que tu ya sabias y no me dijiste nada-James**

**-Oye, Stephy tambien es mi amiga y le guardo sus secretos**

**-Mmmmm-James**

**-Que es lo que pasa de que me perdí?-Peter**

**-¬¬-Todos los demás**

**_-De lo que me salvé-Pensó Lil_**

**__**

**_Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado, me gusta hablar como española, jeje, a mi me encanto, por que será?, Dejenme sus reviews!! o voldy los va a comer, ñaca,ñaca, me afecta juntarme con Daf_**


	9. Animagas!

Hola, gracias por los reviews, ahora espero que les guste este Cáp., no es mi preferido pero es necesario, ciao!, dejen reviews!!

Capítulo 9

Animagas

Se acercaba la luna llena y los chicos planeaban su ida a Hogsmeade, en la sala común (n/s: algo discretos)

-Si, tu te vas por aquí, y yo por el árbol-Sirius

-No, yo me voy por el árbol-James

-Oh, si perdón,-Sirius

-A mi me van a sacar a las 8:00 PM- Remus

-Ok, entonces nos vamos a las 9:00pm-James

-Muy bien y...

-James!, que haces aquí adentro en un día tan hermoso para entrenar?-dijo Daf que venia de entrenar.

-Pero si esta lloviendo!-Peter

-Eso lo hace más emocionante-Daf (n/s. y con eso de que Tlaloc el Dios de la lluvia es su papi, está algo loca)- Esperen, esto parece una organización de un complot!, contra quien y que va a ser?

-Es una broma contra Snape, quien más?-dijo Remus, con cara de inocente. Los demás no hablaban, a Sirius y a James no se les daba muy bien mentirles a sus novias, porque ya los conocían y sabían cuando estaban mintiendo. Y Peter todavía no salía de su depresión por lo de Lil.

-Mmmmm, es cierto Sirius?-Daf

-Em...s-si Daf-dijo Sirius pero Daf ya había notado que mentía.

-Aja, estas mintiendo-Daf- Díganme que hacen

-No!- dijo Remus en tono autoritario y todos se sorprendieron mucho.

-Porfis, ándale, porfis, porfis, Sirius, dime- y empezó a hacerle rosquillitas en la oreja, el punto débil de Sirius (n/s: debe de tener uno).

-Amm...jeje...cálmate-Sirius

-Dime, dime, porfis, anda dime-Daf

-E- es que no puedo-Sirius

-Ok, no me hables, yo no te conozco, y te regreso tu collar-Sirius se lo había regalado por su noviazgo.

-No! Remus, déjame decirle, por tu culpa me quedo sin novia-dijo Sirius y todos se burlaban de que Daf lo tuviera tan controlado-Ya se te está pegando lo malo por juntarte tanto con Yante.-Remus se sonrojó.

-Está bien, pero solo a ella, porque si las demás se enteran...

-De que?-Stef

-Oh no!- dijo Remus porque las chicas habían entrado a la sala común.

-Que pasa?-Yante

-Nada-Remus de nuevo con su carita de inocente

-Es cierto eso James?-Stef (n/s: el se burlaba de Sirius y estaba en la misma situación, jeje)

-S-si, -Por más que trato de estar firme le falló

-Mmmm, dime que hacen, porque no quieren decir?-Stef

-_Otra igual de chismosa_-Remus

-Lo siento pero no te puedo decir "Tefy" (n/s. es impresionante lo cursi que puede llegar a ser un hombre enamorado,: p)

-Esta bien "Jimy"- y luego dijo en voz baja- luego me dices-James asintió

Todos se estaban burlando de la manera en que se hablaban James y Stef entre ellos.

-Oye, Jimy-dijo Sirius burlándose- que varonil se oye eso.

-Ya déjalo Black-Stef

-Ok, ok no te enojes...Tefy-y se volvió a reir.

-Pero de que hablaban?-Yante

-De nada!-Le contestó Remus muy enojado y Yante se sorprendió mucho.

-Ok, perdóname, me voy a acostar ya-se fue muy ofendida a su cuarto

-_Oh no, que mal día, no tenia que gritarle tan fuerte, y menos a ella..._

-.Ok, nostras también nos vamos, hasta mañana Jimy-Stef

-Hasta mañana Tefy- y se dieron un besito.

-Hasta mañana Siry-dijo Daf arremedando a Stef

-Hasta mañana Dafy, voy a soñar contigo-dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego y dándole un besito también.

-Están celosos por nuestro amor cariñito-James

-¬¬-Sirius

Al día siguiente (n/s: estaban a 2 días de la luna llena), en el gran comedor, todo habían despertado de buenas, pero después de la noche anterior Yante ya no hablaba igual con Remus, estaba un poco sentida y él lo notó.

-Yante, estas enojada conmigo?-le dijo poniendo su carita de inocente. Yante se conmovió pero no quería que Remus lo notara.

-Deberías de pensar en los demás-se paró y se fue a su cuarto por unos pergaminos.

Al día siguiente Remus seguía pensando en lo que Yante le había dicho, y se iba a sacrificar por su amiga a la que quería tanto, ya no iba a ser tan reservado con sus cosas.

Iba caminando hacia el gran comedor para disculparse con ella y sintió que unos brazos lo jalaban.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo

-Que pasa chicos?-Remus

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que si tu no dejas que las chicas vayan con nosotros esta luna llena...-James

-Nos quedamos sin novias!, pierdo a mi Dafy!!!

-Oô-Remus y James

-Que?-Sirius

-Pues precisamente les iba a decir que, yo personalmente las voy a invitar-Remus

-Oô-Sirius y James

-Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?-James

-Bueno, em...yo

-Eso no importa-Sirius-Vamos a preparar todo para que sean animagas!!

-si vamos!-James

-_Uff, me salvé-_Remus

Llegaron con las chicas y les contaron la gran noticia. Todas se emocionaron mucho y Yante le volvió a hablar muy contenta a Remus(n/s: siempre quiere que se le cumplan sus caprichos, jeje, ntc Yante)

Las chicas no querían ir a clases (n/s: según mis cálculos era miércoles) y ya querían ser animagas. Lo más difícil fue decidir que animal serían.

-Yo quiero ser un águila-Daf

-No te gustaría ser mejor una perrita?-Sirius- Así, podríamos criar a nuestros cachorritos ;)(n/s: se supone que eso es guiño del ojo)

-Sirius!, como crees?- Dijo Daf con una sonrisita en la cara, de picardía

-Yo quiero ser un delfín-Stef

-O sea, no se si te diste cuenta pero el delfín es un animal acuático, y no hay agua por aquí-Yante

-UU-Stef-Bueno pues entonces quiero ser un tigre.

-No Tefy!, los tigres no hacen cositas con los siervos (n/s. acaso los hombres solo piensan en eso?)-James

-¬¬-Todos

-Yo quiero ser un corderito-Yante

-Remus te va a comer-Sirius

-Que chistoso(n/s: sarcásticamente)-Yante-Daf educa a tu perro.

-Oye, deja a mi Siry-Daf

-¬¬-Todos

-Yo quiero ser un gatito-Lil

-Cuidado y le da hambre Peter- dijo Stef y todos se rieron, a excepción (n/s:del amargado) de Peter.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos a ver si funciona, repitan después de mi...-Remus

Tardaron toda la noche intentando convertirse en animagas, hasta que en la mañana todas al mismo tiempo pudieron y estaban muy emocionadas.

-Wow, que experiencia!- Daf

-Me encanta la sensación al convertirme en tigresa-Stef-como que todavía me quedó algo de instinto felino.

-Pues vamos aprovecharlo, no?-James (n/s: el cerebro del hombre solo conoce el termino sexo)

-James!!-Stef (n/s: bien que quería)

-Después de una hora se te pasa la sensación- Sirius-Oye, Lil, deja de lamerte, ya no eres una gata

-Oh, perdón-Lil

-Bueno, como les dije, cada uno se va por su atajo a Hogsmeade-James

En la noche, Remus, se fue muy feliz porque ahora también sus amigas lo iban a acompañar, y si se divertía mucho con los merodeadores, ahora mas con las chicas.

Llegó la hora y todos tomaron sus atajos: Daf y Sirius, por el Bosque prohibido. Stef y James, por la joroba de la estatua de una bruja. Peter, Lil y Yante por un túnel secreto en la cocina de Hogwarts. El destino era llegar a la mansión embrujada, los primeros fueron Lil, Peter y Yante que venían muy callados. Mucho, pero mucho tiempo después llegaron los demás.

-Y ustedes donde andaban?-Yante

-Em...nosotros nos perdimos en el bosque-Sirius

-Si, si, nos perdimos- Daf (n/s. esa que se la crea su mamá, andaba haciendo cosas malas e impuras con Sirius)

-Y ustedes dos?-Remus

-Bueno, pues...em...nosotros, estábamos...-James

-En el atajo, es muy largo, no tenia idea, enserio-Stef (n/s: y me quejo de Daf)

-¬¬-todos

Toda la noche se la pasaron haciendo travesuras en el bosque y en Hogsmeade, las chicas no cabían de la emoción. Al día siguiente volvieron a Hogwarts, muy cansados y apenas se habían metido a sus dormitorios, cuando McGonagall los llamó.

-Señor Black, señor Black, BLACK DESPIERTE!!!- McGonagall

-Oh, que pasa McG? –Sirius

-El profesor Dumbledore, quiere hablar con ustedes en su oficina, por favor avísele a sus amigas.

-Claro McG-Sirius

Legaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, y el los recibió muy serio. No hablaba, de hecho tampoco se movía.

-Eh, Dum?, Dum!-Sirius

-Dum!!!-James

-Profesor!!-Yante

-Esta muerto, esta muerto!!!!-Peter

-Lo siento chicos pero, es que estoy ensayando para la "competencia anual de estatuas vivientes"

-¬¬-los chicos

-Para que nos llamó, Dum?-Sirius

-Vi lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, y estoy muy decepcionado.-Dum

-Oh, no!- Yante

-Si señorita, lo siento mucho pero tendré que...

-No por favor, no nos corra!!-Peter

-Correlos?, pero si me han ganado la apuesta, ganó su equipo el Manchester, ese juego muggle, el foot ball es muy interesante, aquí tienen 20 galeones.

-Uff!-Todos

-Gracias profesor, ya nos podemos ir?-James

-Si, a menos que quieran apostar, va a jugar el...

-No gracias, nos tenmos que ir-Remus

-Oye, yo si quería...-Sirius

-Vamonos!-Yante

-Te digo que ya no te juntes con ella o se te va a pegar lo enojón-Sirius y Remus se sonrojo una vez más.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

-wow, pense que os había descubierto-Stef

-Que hiciste ahora Gordon?-Lily

-No te importa Evans-Stef

-Vaya, veo que alguien se portó mal-Lily

-Mejor ve a ver si ya puso la marrana-Sirius

-Veo que no te puedes defender por ti sola, vamos a ver si después de que te acuse,te seguiran defendiendo.-Stef

-No te atrevas Evans-Daf

--No te tengo miedo Village, quien más me lo va a impedir?

-Yo-James(n/s. ya se me habia olvidado que tenia novio)

-oo –Lily-Vete con cuidado Goron

-No, tu vete con cuidado, no te vayas a caer misteriosamente por una escalera-Yante

-No sabes con quien te metes-Sirius

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Muy bien pues este cap me pareció algo divertido, no se a ustedes, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus Reviews. Gracias a las chicas súper poderosas porque por fin ya lo están leyendo todas. Lil, métele creatividad a tu reviews, que es eso de solo 2 renglones, y Yante, no digas mis cosas privadas de Costeño por favor que se va a enojar James, jeje. Bueno, gracias dejen sus reviews.


	10. Quien quiere a quien?

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews, bueno, pues todo ya es mucha felicidad no?, jeje, ñaca, ñaca, ahora los dejo con la historia.

Nota. Todo lo que esta en cursiva y subrayado, es pensado. Lo de las notas de Stef ya lo saben

Capítulo 10

¿Quien quiere a quien?

Las amenazas de Lily, eran muy seguidas y Stef sólo las ignoraba y hacía que se enojara más dándole besos a James o abrazándolo.

Por otro lado Snape seguía con su capricho de ser novio de Daf, pero Sirius siempre estaba ahí para calmarle las hormonas y alejarlo de su novia

Un día en la clase de Pociones el maestro Marius, decía sus bromas como siempre, era un maestro muy "cool", como solía decir Sirius.

-Bueno, pues esta es la tranza carranza, vamos a hacer una poción para limpiar un lugar sin necesidad de su varita. Primero...

-Yo daría mucho mejor esta clase-pensaba Snape- mejor me pongo a hacer la otra poción.

Snape, tenía preparada una mala jugada en contra de Sirius.

-Me aburro- Sirius (n/s: les recuerda al capítulo de "el peor recuerdo de Snape", yo me traume con eso) (n/d: y para aguantarla...) (n/s: Callate)

-Vamos a molestar a Snapy Doo –James

-Oki Doky-Sirius.

Se acercaron al slyth, el cual estaba punto de terminar su poción, sólo le faltaba un ingrediente.

-Que haces Snapy?- Sirius

-Lárgate Black (n/s. Uh, el punto débil)

-Oye tú, no me llames así, y mírame cuando te hablo.- le dijo Sirius, pero Snape lo ignoró.

-Bueno muchachos, ya se terminó la clase, se pueden ir y hacer sus cosillas.

Era la última clase del día.

-Hey, te estoy hablando!-Sirius le seguía hablando a Snape, pero el slyth lo seguía ignorando, todos los alumnos salieron del salón pero las chicas y el resto de los merodeadores se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

Entonces, Sirius que se enojaba mucho cuando lo ignoraban porque siempre querías ser el centro de atención( n/s: y nosotras no nos quejamos de eso, n.n), empujó a Snape lo cual provocó que el caldero en el que Snape estaba haciendo su poción saliera volando y al tocar el piso hiciera una gran explosión, y bañó con la poción a todo los presentes.

El maestro Marius escuchó la explosión y llegó al salón rápido.

-Ala bala! (n/s: Así dice en verdad el maestro, pero es de Física, no de pociones, :( ), ahora que hicieron?, Vayan a bañarse, FREGOTEGO!-dijo apuntando con su varita y el desorden se limpió.

Al parecer, nada había ocurrido, pero cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Oh, me voy a bañar-Sirius

-Yo también- Peter- _que tal si nos bañamos juntos?, Peter! Que piensas?_

-Bueno, pero yo primero-Sirius

-Nosotras también nos vamos a bañar-Stef

-_Báñate conmigo, Que te pasa?, es la novia de tu amigo! Pero está bien buena, Sirius!_-Sirius-Eh, ok nos vemos mañana-dijo algo nervioso.

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Después de bañarse , en la recamara de los chicos...

- Tenemos que comprar dulces en Hogsmeade porque ya se me terminaron los que había comprado-dijo Sirius

-Y chocolates-Remus

-Cal es tu vicio con los chocolates Remus?-James

-Bueno, tal vez sea su cremoso sabor o su olor a dulce que me hace sentir tan bien y...

-ya mejor no me digas porque estas empezando a babear, ya me voy a dormir.

-Yo también!-dijeron Remus y Sirius a coro, Peter ya estaba dormido.

En la recamara de las chicas...

-Que flojera tengo-Daf

-Yo estoy tan cansada-Lil- ahora no descanso en todo el día, Frank es muy hiperactivo.

-Yo no se, porque pierden tanto tiempo con los chicos-Yante

-Ni te hagas la santa que te encanta Remus-Daf

-Si, pobre Remus, el es tan bueno, y noble y amigo de todos y aparte es muy guapo y...-Stef

-Hablas como si te gustara-Lil

-Quédate con el, a mi no me gusta, no pierdo el tiempo con chavos-Yante

-Como crees, yo soy novia de James-Stef- _Pero es tan lindo_

-Pues yo me voy a dormir-Lil

-Yo también-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Toco madera y me deben un chesco (refresco)-dijo Daf y todas le aventaron sus almohadas.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y fueron a desayunar al gran comedor

-Buenos días chicas-Sirius- _wow, que bien te sienta el uniforme Stephy, SIRIUS CONTROLATE!_

-Hola-Stef- _Nunca había visto tus hermosos ojos miel Remus_

-Hola-dijo Yante y se volvió a su comida como si nada.

-Hola-dijo Daf

-Y ahora porque no saludaste a Sirius con un abrazo-dijeron los demás

-Ah, si,-y se acercó a darle su abrazo, pero se separaron enseguida.

-Miren ahí está Snapy, vamos a molestarlo James-Sirius

-Si vamos-James

Se acercaron a el.

-Hola Snapy, disfrutando tu juguito?-Sirius y se lo quitó

-Ya déjame Black-Snape

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo llamen así Snapy-James

-Tu también cállate Potter-Snape-_pero que bien se ve hoy, espera...estas pensando eso de Potter?..., no esta tan mal..y la sangre sucia?...esta muy desabrida...creo que me quedo con Potter...pero el es hombre!...y eso que...no, mejor me controlo._

Entonces Snape se levantó de la mesa y se acerco a las chicas.

-Oh, no ahí viene-Daf, pero Snape ni siquiera la volteó a ver y salió del comedor.

-_No había notado lo blanca y pura que es la piel de Snape...hey, es SNAPE!, no te puede gustar_-Yante

Después de desayunar todos fueron a clases.

-Que clase toca?-Daf

-Tienes más de medio año en clases y no sabes que toca?-Remus

-Oye, si yo supiera que toca, tu no me podrías decir-Daf

-¬¬-Remus- toca Historia de la Magia

Sirius comenzó a hacer como que roncaba.

-Porque siempre en Historia de la Magia empiezas a roncar como estúpido?-dijo Yante enojada.

-Porque las personas normales como yo, nos aburrimos fácilmente en clases como esa, que tu seas rara...-dijo Sirius y ocasionó toda una pelea con Yante.

-_Que bonita se ve enojada...hey tu tienes novia, calma tus hormonas._-James

Pasó toda la semana y los pensamientos impuros por parte de todos seguían. Sólo que una personita ya no aguantaba más.

_-No puede ser volví a soñar con Stef_-Sirius-_esto no puede seguir así._

En las tres escobas, ya en Hogsmeade

-Estoy aburrida!-Daf-Que hacemos.(n/s. No se han dado cuenta de que Daf siempre está aburrida) (n/d: son conflictos existenciales, no molestes)

-Vamos a molestar a Snape-Sirius

-No, ya déjenlo, pobre-Yante

-oÔ –Los demás

-Bueno, entonces que hacemos?-James

Vamos a jugar a algo-Daf

-Pero no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela-Remus

-Entonces un juego Muggle-Stef

Todas las chicas se pusieron a pensar en juegos, los chicos no porque no conocían nada de Muggles.

-Mmmmm, que tal quemados?-Lil

-Que tenemos que hacer?-James

-Primero se escoge a un cerillo, y luego todos corren...-Lil

-Ah, no, yo no corro, me despeino-Sirius

-¬¬- Todos

-Bueno, entonces...ninguno de correr...mmm-Volteó hacia la mesa y se le ocurrió algo-A LA BOTELLA!!

-NO!-dijeron las chicas

-Que es eso?-dijeron los merodeadores

-Bueno, pues es un juego en el que le das vuelta a una botella y dependiendo de cómo caiga le pones castigos al del otro extremo, o se puede de besos pero...-Daf

-_Mmm, así le puedo dar un beso a stephy, si!-_Sirius-Esta bien.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema-James

-Ni yo- empezaron a decir los demás, el único problema fue Yante pero después aceptó.

-Bueno, pues vamos a empezar, yo primero-Sirius

Le dio vuelta a la botella y le tocó darle un beso a...

-PETER!!, IUG!!, ASCO!, le voy a dar vuelta otra vez-Sirius

-_Pero yo quería mi besito-_Peter

Sirius, dejó con las ganas a Peter y luego le tocó.

-_Vaya que bien_-Sirius-Lo siento James pero el juego, es el juego.

Y le plantó un reverendo beso a Stef que casi la asfixia, James no se quejó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de hechizar la botella para que le tocara quien el quería. Entonces Sirius se aprovechó y le metió la lengua a Stef tanto, que ella casi se atraganta (n/s. pero que bien se sentía, jeje).

Después de un rato, Stef se pudo zafar de Sirius-Bueno ya me toca

-_Wow, insisto que esto no se puede quedar así, besa muy bien para James-_Sirius.

Stef le dio vuelta a la botella y le tocó...(n/d Te gusta mucho hacerla de emoción)(n/s. Si me encanta hacer eso de los tres puntitos, n.n)

-Remus-dijo con tono soñador en voz baja y se sonrojó un poco.

Se acercó a el y le dio un beso rápido pero que disfruto mucho.

-Ya porque si no James me mata-dijo Remus, pero James seguía en lo suyo.

Le dio vuelta a la botella y le tocó...

-Em...Sirius, no te vayas a poner celoso, _que suerte tengo_-le había tocado Daf y le dio un beso muy tierno(n/s. oh Remus, he's so cute)

-Me toca -dijo Daf y le dio vuelta tan fuerte a la botella que la rompió (n/s: algo destructiva la niña) (n/d: ni digas nada que tu el otro día en la casa de...) (n/s. Ya CALLATE!)

-¬¬-Todos

Tomó otra botella y le dio vuelta. Le tocó...

-_Prepárate Peter porque vas a sentir algo que nunca esperaste sentir, _No me vayas a morder-todavía le despistó

Lo besó y por algo era novia de Sirius pues también se emocionó y dejó aturdido a Peter.

Ahora era el turno de Peter y le tocó...

-Que suerte tienes Peter-le susurró Sirius porque le había tocado Lil, pero Peter ni se emocionó, le gustó más que Sirius le hablara al oído.

-Ni lo sueñes Petegrew-dijo una voz fuerte detrás de Peter, era Frank Longbottom que iba llegando y se sentó junto a Lil.

-Bueno pues ni modo-Peter

-Le toca a Lil-Stef

--No, yo ya me voy con Frank-Lil

-Bye Lil-Todos

-Bueno, sigue James-Stef

-Eh, oh, ah si, estaba distraído-James dándole vuelta.

Le tocó...

_-Vaya funcionó-_James-Ni modo Yante.

-Ash -Yante-¬¬

Estaba a punto de darle el beso, pero Yante se sobresaltó al ver que Snape y Malfoy entraban a las tres escobas y se separó de James.(n/s. oigan yo escribo la historia y a nadie más le va a dar besos)(n/d. pero tu si, cuando le das los besos a mi Sirius)(n/s: es MI historia, n.n) (n/d:¬¬).James se enojó mucho.

-Veo que a ustedes nos los encontramos hasta en la sopa-Malfoy

-Sopa?, que sopa?-Peter

-¬¬-Malfoy

-Están interrumpiendo, se pueden ir ya?-James, que seguía enojado y Snape al escucharlo se sonrojó.

Con Snape y Malfoy en el bar, ya no siguieron jugando a la botella y James se quedó con las ganas de besar a Yante. (n/d: Eres malvada) (n/s: n.n)

Entonces Sirius se llevó a Daf fuera del bar para platicar. Después de un rato regresaron muy serios y le contaron a sus amigos que habían cortado.

Entonces Sirius que no perdía el tiempo, llamó a Stef y salieron a platicar. Sirius le contó todo lo que sentía y Stef estaba muy afligida, no sabía que pasaba, entonces Sirius se adelantó y la besó ahora más tiernamente que antes.

En ese momento llegó James y los vio. Al verlos, sus sentimientos se aclararon (n/d: no seas tan cursi Stef) (n/s. Es necesario, en que estaba?, ah si...)Se fue silenciosamente y no alcanzó a ver la respuesta de Stef.

-No, Sirius, lo siento pero a mi me gusta otra persona (n/s. No hablaba de James)

-Pero me besaste!-Sirius

-No, tu me besaste-Stef

-Pero me respondiste el beso!-Sirius

-Oye, no todos los días te besa Sirius Black-Stef

-UU-Sirius

-Lo siento, pero no quiero ser la razón de tu rompimiento con Daf-Stef

-Si cambias de opinión aquí estoy-Sirius

Stef se fue y se encontró a James.

-Los vi-James

-Oh, el me beso y...-Stef

-No te preocupes, creo que lo mejor seria darnos un tiempo, seguir como amigos-James (n/s: Me corto!, ahhhhh!) (n/d. como te gusta sufrir)

Stef se sorprendió mucho y como estaba muy confundida también, acepto la ruptura.

Ahora todo estaba fuera de control, todas las parejas (n/d. que exagerada eres, solo son dos)habían roto, pero porqué?. Nadie lo había notado, ni les importaba pero...

En el cuarto de las chicas

-No juegues, no pueden mantener una relación mas de un mes-Lil

-Oye, ellos nos cortaron-dijeron Daf y Stef al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, pero primero las querían mucho, y ahora de repente ya no, es muy raro, se me hace que solo estaban jugando con ustedes.-Lil

-Yo por eso no pierdo el tiempo con los hombres-Yante-Todos son iguales.

-Tu deberías de juntarte con Snape, y se amargan los dos juntitos- dijo Daf y Yante se sonrojó.

-Si y luego van a tener pequeños amargaditos antisociales-Stef

-Y luego nietos antisociales-Lil

-Liliana como van a tener nietos si sus hijos no se van a casar?-Daf

-Por eso siempre omitimos tus comentarios-Stef

-UU-Lil

Todas se acostaron a dormir pero Lil no podía, tenía algo en la cabeza, un pensamiento muy importante.

-_Porque demonios Harvey no se quedó con Sabrina?, Porque tuvo que llegar Josh?_

Entonces se escucho un ruido.

-_Oh, me espantó, son solo los ronquidos de Daf. A propósito, que onda con Daf y Sirius?, y con James y Stef?, nunca pensé que fueran a romper, pero últimamente estaban muy raros...creo que donde...mmmm...oh, que asco un gusano!...hablando de asco, que asco me dio el día que me cayó esa pócima asquerosa que Snape estaba preparando...espera...creo que acabo de descubrir algo...Snape sería muy buen profesor de Pociones...no eso no...la pócima...si eso fue!_(n/s Y d: ALELUYA, LO DESCUBRIÓ_!)la pócima! _LA POCIMA!-gritó y todas despertaron en ese momento.

-Que?, que paso?-Stef-donde está Orlando Bloom?(n/d. hey quien te dio derecho de soñar con Orly?)

-oÔ-Todas

-UU-Stef

-De que pócima hablabas Lil-Yante

-De la del otro día, la que explotó-Lil

-Y eso que?-Stef

-Que la pócima hizo que algo raro les pasara a ustedes-Lil-desde ese día ya no se portaban igual con sus novios.

-No puede ser-Daf

-De hecho-Yante-si se puede, verán, desde ese día yo siento algo raro por Snape

-QUE?, POR SNAPE!, IUG!-Stef y Daf

-UU, si-Yante

-Bueno, tenemos que decirles a los chicos pronto.

En la mañana en el gran comedor...

-Enserio?-Sirius

-Eso explica muchas cosas-James-Bueno, yo, yo siento algo por Yante

-_Ya decía yo que no era rarito, al menos desde aquel verano en el que..._-Peter

-Y porque Lil no fue afectada?-Remus

-Porque yo me caí en ese momento y la poción no me salpicó en la piel, solo en la ropa-Lil

-Ohhhhhhhhh-Todos

-Bien, y quien quiere a quien?-Sirius.

-Es algo muy penoso...-Daf

-Vamos, al fin, vamos a regresar a la normalidad-James (n/d. igual de chismoso que Stef) (n/s. ¬¬)

-Mmm, esta bien-Stef

-Quien empieza?-Daf

-YO!-Sirius- a mi me gusta Stephy- y le guiñó el ojo.

-A mi Yante, ya lo había dicho-James

-A mi Daf-dijo Remus algo nervioso.

-A mi, oh, no se rían, a mi me gusta Sirius.

Hubo una pausa de 3 segundos y luego todos comenzaron a reírse tanto que se tiraron al suelo retorciéndose.

-Bueno ya, a mi me gusta Peter-Daf

-No te va a querer, sus preferencias son diferentes-Sirius y siguió riendo.

-A mi me gusta Remus-Stef y Remus se sonrojó un poco.

-Y a mi s-pe – dijo Yante muy rápido.

-Quien?-Sirius

-s-pe-dijo de nuevo Yante

-Como?-James

-SNAPE!-gritó Yante

-Entonces a Snape le debe de gustar alguien también-Remus

Fueron a reclamarle a Snape y de paso le preguntaron quien le gustaba.

-No les importa-Snape

-Vamos Severius, creo que es la primera vez que te hablamos en buen plan-James

-_oh, es muy tierno_-Snape

-Porfis-Sirius

-Ok, digamos que Potter, ya no me cae tan mal-Snape

-Otro rarito!-Sirius y se volvió a escuchar la misma carcajada como cuando Peter confesó sus amor secreto.

-Levantan pasiones hasta en los hombres-Daf y todos sieguieron riendo.

-Bueno, tenemos que encontrar la solución-Stef

-Todos a la biblioteca!-Remus

-¬¬ Lo que es no tener nada interesante que hacer ¬¬- Sirius

En la biblioteca, estuvieron toda la tarde y noche buscando el antídoto porque a Snape se le habñia olvidado de que libro había sacado la poción. Peter ya se había dormido y los demás estaba a punto, cuando de pronto.

-Aquí esta!-Remus

-Bien, vamos a prepararla-Stef

-Yo la preparo estúpidos, soy bueno para pociones-Snape

-Como quieras, tu vas a trabajar-Sirius-n.n

Snape preparó la poción y ya estaba lista para tomarla.

-Bueno, pues, pa'riba, pa'bajo, pal'centro y pa'dentro –Daf

-Esperen, antes, te puedo dar un último besito Stef?-Sirius-Ahora que James no se enoja.

-No se...-Stef pero Sirius no pierde el tiempo y se le lanzó.

Después de la escenita de Sirius y Stef, todos tomaron su pócima y empezaron a sentirse mal.

-Oh, mi estomago, se siente...raro-James

-Oh, uh, ah.- Daf, todos empezaron a caer al suelo y se retorcían como si tuvieran el Cruciatas, Lil estaba a punto de pedir ayuda pero de pronto todo se paró.

-Ah, mi estómago-Sirius

-Yo te sobo-Daf

-Si!, volvimos a la normalidad-Sirius

-Que bien!-Stef- Tengo que comprobarlo- y le dio un beso a James, el cual duró cerca de 5 minutos sin respirar, era un record de ellos.

-Ya sepárense-Yante

-Échenles agua-Sirius

-Ya, no es para tanto-Stef

-Bueno, vamos a celebrar, tu no Snape-Sirius

-¬¬-Snape

Todos se fueron a celebrar su regreso a la "normalidad" (n/s. nunca fuimos normales)

James y Stef se volvieron igual que Daf y Sirius, ahora andaban más "insoportablemente cariñosos", como decía Daf, a todos lados iban juntos y se daba besos hasta en las clases.

Llegó el último día de clases y Stef no se quería separar de James

-No me quiero ir-Stef

-Yo tampoco, este año fue grandioso-James

-Yo menos, o sea con mi hermosa familia, no me dan ganas ni de pararme en mi casa-Sirius.

-Ya se!, porque no se van todos a mi casa, vivo en una playa, en Middlesbrough, pueden ir ahí en vacaciones.

-Suena perfecto-James

-Ahí nos vemos-Sirius

-wohoo, playa, vacaciones, Sirius-Daf

-Ok los espero en mi casa-Stef

-Vamos a la playa-Daf, uh, uh, si, vamos a la playa...(n/d: porque simpre tengo que ser la estúpida?)

-¬¬-Los demás.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, me tarde un poco con este cap, pero apoco no les gusto?, bueno, prometo no tardar tanto con los otros, y lean mis otras dos historias que acabo de escribir La bella y la Bestia y Summer night. Ciao.


	11. A la playa!

Hola!! ahora es tiempo de diversión, tal vez algún problemilla por ahí, si quieren saber sigan leyendo.

Capítulo 11

A la playa!

Stef ya no podía esperar por ver a sus amigos y sobre todo a James. Se pasaba todo el día diciendo "cuando conozcas a mis amigos los vas a adorar" a todo ser vivo que se le cruzaba, incluso a su perra, Wolfy (n/s: mi perra se llama loba, pero recordemos que es la versión inglesa. )

Los demás preparaban todas sus cosas para irse a la playa. Las chicas se iban cada una por su lado, pues no vivían en un mismo lugar (n/s: en el primer Cáp. puse k Stef y Daf llegaban juntas a la estación, esto era porque ellas siempre pasaban la última semana de vacaciones juntas, era por si dudaban ).

Yante vivía en Oxford y se iba a ir en avión (n/s: la niñita rica consentida, je je, no te enojes Yante) (n/y: solo, omitamos comentarios entupidos de stef) (n/s: ¬¬, que graciosa).

Lil se iba a ir en tren desde York. Y a Daf la habían dejado irse manejando desde Manchester hasta la casa de Stef en Liverpool.

El problema eran los chicos, porque no sabían llegar de una manera Muggle, pues no sabían nada de ese mundo, y la casa de Stef no tenía chimenea (n/d: casa ineficiente) (n/s: en la playa no se necesita chimenea) (n/d: ineficiente) (n/s:¬¬). Además los chicos no vivían muy cerca de ella, Sirius, vivía en Coventry, pero ese verano se había ido de su casa, y estaba ahora con James en Derby. Remus vivía en Cambridge y Peter en Leeds. Así que todos le quedaban muy lejos a Stef como para ir por ellos. Pero, no olvidemos que estamos tratando con las 8 mentes más inteligentes de Hogwarts, los que habían roto un record por ganar la mayor cantidad de premios anuales en un año, cada uno de esos ocho era un premio anual, y uno de ellos, Remus Lupin, había descubierto como llegar a la casa de Stef.

Amigo James:

Como estas?, espero que bien, saludos a Padfoot, que gusto que esté en tu casa, así ya no tiene que soportar a los Black, bueno, como sea, encontré la manera para llegar con Stef, la siguiente hoja es una lista de los pasos para poder aparecerte en cualquier lugar, los encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa, es complicado, pero es nuestro único recurso, mándale una carta a Peter en cuanto te llegue la mía, y dile que no la trate de hacer él porque se puede matar, bueno, es todo, espero verlos en casa de Stef, deben viajar uno a la vez no juntos, porque si no, pueden ocasionar un accidente.

Atentamente: Moony.

Pronto James y Sirius mandaron la carta a Peter y siguieron los pasos para aparecerse. El primero en viajar fue Sirius, que asustó a Stef, porque ella iba saliendo de bañarse y Sirius casi la ve como Dios la trajo al mundo (n/s: Viva!!!, je je, me callaré con los chistes simples.)(N/y/d: Por favor ¬¬).

Después llegó James y también asustó Stef, tenía a dos adolescentes en su cuarto y estaba semidesnuda, si llegaba su madre iba a pensar muy mal, entonces los sacó de prisa de allí, pero llego Remus.

-Porque llegan a mi cuarto?-Stef casi histérica.

-Es que...-Remus

-Sal rápido, me voy a cambiar-Stef

Todos los chavos esperaban a que Stef se cambiara cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito y un alboroto. Peter salió llorando del cuarto de Stef.

-Que pasó?-James

-Llegué al cuarto de Stef y casi la vi desnuda y ella me dio un puñetazo(n/s: se lo merecía) - Peter llorando.

Después del incidente Stef salió muy arreglada de su cuarto y los recibió muy bien, se disculpó con Peter (n/s: Remus me obligó), Stef los presentó con su Mamá y su Papá (n/s: su hermano nunca estaba en casa). Horas más tarde Yante llegó, con mil maletas, luego Lil con una maleta, pero tamaño familiar. Y en la noche cuando todos estaban cenando se escuchó como rechinaron las llantas de un coche que además traía un escándalo.

-Ya llegó Daf-Stef

-Como sabes?-Remus

-No escuchaste?, solo conozco a una persona que maneje tan mal (n/s: tu no manejas mal Dafy, es solo para darle emoción a la historia, )

Efectivamente era Daf, que llegó en una Explorer del año y con la música a todo volumen.

-Que onda!!-Daf

-Tomaste-Yante

-No-Daf

-Así se comporta cuando maneja, parece que va drogada a todos lados-Stef-Y tu maleta?

-Aquí está-Daf y sacó una maleta mini.

-En eso traes tu ropa?-Lil

-Si, se que es algo grande pero me emocioné-Daf- Miren todo lo que traje-Abrió su maleta y estaba llena de biquinis.

-OoO-los merodeadores.

-Que piensas que vas a estar todo el día en la playa o que?-Yante

-Pues para eso vinimos no?-Daf

-¬¬-las chicas

-Yo te presto ropa-Stef.

Daf se instaló en el cuarto de Stef al igual que las demás chavas, porque los chicos estaban en el cuarto de su hermano, bueno, después de instalarse, los chicos le rogaron a Stef para que les enseñara toda su casa, porque estaban maravillados con todos los aparatos de muggles, incluso Daf, porque su papá era un aficionado de la magia y casi no tenia nada muggle.(n/s: Por eso en el Cap 2, menciono que su papá le enseñó a volar,). Como iba diciendo, los chicos se emocionaban al prender la TV, o cuando usaban el microondas, con la computadora, y dijeron que Stef estaba loca cuando contestó su celular.

-Seguramente alguien va hablar con ella por esa cosita, ni siquiera tiene un cable-Sirius

Estaban en medio de su paseo por la casa, y llegaron al patio trasero donde Sirius casi se muere porque se encontró con Wolfy, y ésta que era muy cariñosa se le lanzó, y lo empezó a lamer.

-Stef, quítame a tu perra de encima!, me despeina!-Sirius

Todos estaban maravillados con Wolfy, le hacían cariñitos y jugaban con ella. Menos Sirius que le tomaba coraje a todo ser k lo despeinara.

La mañana siguiente era lunes, así que los papás de Stef se fueron temprano a trabajar, y su hermano no había llegado a dormir.

-Mis papis no están, así que que yo les tengo que hacer el desayuno-Stef

-Tu?-Daf

-Sabes cocinar?-Yante

-Si, mi mamá dice que ya me puedo casar - dijo Stef y James se hizo el tontito.

-Y que os vas a hacer?-Sirius

-Hot cakes-Stef

-Hot que?-Remus

-Ustedes coman y les van a gustar-Stef

Stef preparó los Hot cakes , y los chicos no perdieron ningún detalle , porque utilizaba muchos accesorios raros para ellos, además querían ver si o los envenenaba porque le habían dicho que se veía gorda con el mandil de cocinera.

Terminó de hacer los Hot cakes y todos se sentaron a comer, les sirvió solo uno para ver si les gustaban. Daf fue la primera en comer y rápido sonrió.

-Están muy ricos-Daf-Que tienen?

-Receta secreta Gordon-Stef

-¬¬-Daf- Coman, no los van a matar- Entonces todas las chicas empezaron a comer, pero los hombres, todavía no tenían valor para probar algo nuevo.

-Vamos chicos, no sean así con Stef-Yante

-Pero se ven muy raros-Peter y al decir esto Stef comenzó a llorar y a decir que no servía para nada (n/s: era puro teatro para que comieran).

Entonces James tomó su Hot cake y se lo comió. Los demás se impresionaron, eso era amor, y se sorprendieron más cuando pidió otro.

-Otro?-Sirius

-Si, debes probarlos, están buenísimos-James

-Si, lo dices para hacerla sentir bien...-Remus

-No, es enserio, están riquísimos-James

Entonces los demás chicos se animaron y se comieron sus Hot cakes, lo malo vino después, porque ya no querían dejar de comer.

-Les dije que serviría-Stef

-Wow, se ve que tienes experiencia con esto-Lil

-Si, con mi hermano me pasa lo mismo, pero todos los hombres son iguales.

Una hora después terminaron de comer y como estaban muy llenos, se pusieron a ver TV.

-Que canal?, que canal?, que canal?...-Daf

-Mmmmm-Stef cambiaba de canal con el dedo pulgar de una manera muy veloz, que sorprendía mucho a los chicos.

-Nada-Lil

-Pero yo veo que en todos los "canueles" se ven cosas-Sirius

-Se llaman canales, y a menos que quieras ver novelas, no hay nada que ver-Yante

-Oô-Sirius-novelas?, y eso que es?

-Es increíble que en 300 canales, no hay nada que ver-Stef

-Bueno, vamos a...-Remus

-Ohhhh!!!. Esa canción me gusta!!-gritaron Stef y Daf- â™«I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to youâ™«- y empezaron a hacer movimientos muy extraños que podían ser bailes.

Los chicos las veían raro (n/s: eso ya era normal, porque Stef y Daf hacían muchas rarezas), pero ahora hasta Yante y Lil las veían raro.

-Que?-Daf

-Bueno ya, ahora resulta que no podemos ni cantar-Stef

-Que era eso que cantaban?-Sirius

-Se llama música-Yante.

-Que simple eres, ¬¬, que tipo de música?-Sirius

-Se llama punk rock, estas anormalidades de la vida son fanáticas del punk rock-Yante

-Ahora soy anormal!-Daf

-No te habías dado cuenta?-dijo Stef y todos comenzaron a reír.

-Pues la música no está tan mal-James.

-Con razón andas con Stef, son igual de raros-Yante

-Oye, tu eres igual de nerda que Remus y no te decimos nada-dijo James y ocasionó que Remus y Yante se sonrojaran.

-P-pues si, pero Remus y yo no somos nada-Yante todavía roja.

-Todavía- dijo Sirius y Remus lo golpeó en las costillas.

-Ya, dejen de pelear, mejor vamos a jugar a algo-Stef

-Yo sólo se jugar turista-dijeron James y Sirius

-No, yo decía un deporte-Stef

-Base ball-Daf

-No, volley ball –Yante

-Foot ball –Lil

-No, vamos a jugar Basket ball –Stef

-Ok, como sea-dijeron las chicas enojadas.

-Y que es eso?-Peter

-Es como es Quidditch, tienes que meter la bola al aro, pero la debes de botar en el piso y no vas en una escoba.

-Ohhhh, vamos a jugar-dijeron los chicos.

-Salieron al patio de Stef y se pusieron a jugar. Stef, James, Daf y Sirius, estaban en un equipo, y Yante, Remus, Lil y Peter en otro. Empezaron a jugar, y los chicos rápido aprendieron, tanto que a los pocos minutos ya no dejaban jugar a las chicas, ya no querían parar de jugar.

-Ves lo que ocasionas-Daf- has creado unos mountros.

-Bueno ya, vamos mejor a la playa, ya me dio mucho calor-Stef

-No!, ya casi los alcanzábamos-Remus

--Oh, que mal, bueno, quedamos 366puntos a 386 puntos. –Dijo James

Todos se metieron a la casa y prepararon todas sus cosas para ir a la playa.

-Cual me llevo?, el rojo?, no mejor ese para mañana, ah me voy a llevar el verde...-Daf

-Como nos vamos a ir-Remus

-Pues yo traigo mi camioneta-Daf

-Y yo tengo mi Jeep-Stef

-Y eso es...-Sirius

-Es mi coche-Stef

-Con el te puedes transportar-Yante

-Los muggles ya no saben que inventar-Sirius

-Bueno, yo me llevo a James y a alguien más-Stef

Sirius al ver el Jeep de Stef, no pudo resistir y se subió a él.

-Bueno creo que Sirius se viene conmigo también-Stef

-Pórtate bien-Daf

-Claro, yo siempre-Sirius

-Ok, yo me llevo a los demás-Daf- SIRIUS NO TE VAYAS A CAER DEL COCHE, PONTE EL CINTUR"N DE SEGURIDAD!

Se fueron rumbo a la playa, pero Stef se tuvo que parar a comprar las bebidas (n/s. el vicio es el vicio). Y dejó solos a James y Sirius en el Jeep.

-Que buen "cotcho"-dijo Sirius tratando de decir coche.

-Si, es muy bonito, y...-James

-Hola

-Eh?-los chicos

-Hola, soy Jenna y ella es Anette- eran unas chavas que se habían acercado a ellos.

-Hola yo soy Sirius y el es James-dijo haciéndose el galán.

-Las chicas se van a enojar-le dijo James por lo bajo a Sirius

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, estoy conociendo gente nueva, además ellas se acercaron- le contestó Sirius.

-Oh, son de aquí?-dijo la de nombre Jenna

-No vinimos de visita-Sirius

-Vinimos a visitar a mi novia-James

-Oh, tienes novia?- dijo Anette acercándose a él.

-Si, y la quiero mucho-James poniéndose nervioso.

-Oh que tierno-dijo Anette acercándose más James. Y en ese momento...

-JAMES POTTER!-era Stef que estaba roja de coraje- NO TE PUEDO DEJAR SOLO NI UN MOMENTO. ERES UN HIJO DE...

-Stephy, no te enojes, James no hacía nada malo, ellas son Jenna y Anette, las acabamos de conocer-Sirius

-TU TAMBIEN, CUANDO DAPHNE SE ENTERE TE VA A DAR UNA...

-Tu también tienes novia?-Jenna

-Si, no te había dicho?-Sirius

-Mira niña, deja que el decida, así es en el mercado-le dijo Anette a Stef

-Mira, ruca, aquí la única que se está vendiendo eres tu- le dijo Stef y le dio un puñetazo (n/s: como me gusta dar puñetazos ) (n/d/y: salvaje) (n/s: ¬¬).

- Mi nariz nueva!-Anette

-oÔ- los chicos

-VAMONOS!-Stef

En el camino, Stef iba muy callada, y cuando llegaron a la playa, le dijo a Daf algo en secreto y luego ya no le dirigieron ni una palabra a James y Sirius, todo el día en la playa ellas los ignoraron. En la noche llegaron a la casa y ni siquiera se despidieron de ellos.

-Ves lo que ocasionas, ahora ya ni nos hablan-James

-No voy a dejar que mi Dafy se enoje más, ahora vengo-Sirius

-No, ahora déjalas descansar, mañana las vamos a tratar como se merecen-James

-Uh, picaron-Sirius

-¬¬- James- Tu no cambias

Al día siguiente, todo iba mejorando, James y Sirius trataban de complacer en todo a sus novias, pero, en un momento las dejaron solas y unos chavos se acercaron a ellas y lo peor era que estaban guapísimos.

-Mira- Sirius-Se están vengando

-No lo puedo creer-James

-Vamos a defender nuestros lugares-Sirius, y se acercaron a las chicas.

-Que gracioso eres-le dijo Stef a uno de los chavos- que quieren?-le dijo a Sirius y a James.

-Venimos a verlas-James

-Si, porque son nuestras NOVIAS- dijo Sirius haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Oh, que bien- dijo uno de los chavos

-Y ustedes quienes son?-Sirius

-Yo soy Patrick y el es Will- dijo uno de los chavos.

-Bueno, pues mucho gusto y adiós, ellas ya tienen novios-James

-JAMES!, crees que yo te engañaría?-Stef

-Em...-James

-Que poca, osea, él es mi primo Patrick y él es su novio Will.-Stef

-Y tu tambien Black-Daf-Nosotras no somos iguales que sutedes, nosotras los respetamos.

-Pe..pe-Sirius

-Sabes que...terminamos-Stef a James

-Y nosotros también-Daf

Y los chicos se quedaron como piedra.

Hola!!, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero k les haya gustado este cap, me parece muy interesante, espero k lo sea para ustedes tambien. Ciao.


	12. La idea de SiriBoy

**Hola Ya regrese con el cap 12, espero k les guste, aunque a mi no me agrada mucho, pero ya casi se acerca el final así que sigan leyendo.**

**Capítulo 12**

**La idea de Siri-Boy**

**Los chicos quedaron como piedra al oír a sus novias, ahora sus ex-novias, ellos trataron de hacerlas reflexionar pero ellas se fueron del lugar, los dos se quedaron solos muy tristes.**

**En la noche, en la casa de Stef, todos estaban viendo la TV. Menos Sirius y James que estaban en el cuarto del hermano de Stef, quien por cierto no se había aparecido en la casa desde que ellos estaban ahí.**

**-Wow, que lugar tan raro-decía Sirius viendo el cuarto.**

**-Tu tuviste la culpa!-dijo James histérico**

**-Mira todas estas cosas-continuó Sirius **

**-Tu, tu, tu, siempre tu, porque no puedes ser un novio normal?-James**

**-Oh, que es esto?-dijo Sirius tomando una revista- Tiene mujeres desnudas OoO**

**-Tu siempre…mujeres?-dijo James quitándole la revista a Sirius **

**-Parece que el hermanito de Stef no es muy santo-Sirius**

**De pronto escucharon un ruido y vieron entrar a alguien por la ventana.**

**-Ahhhhhhh!!!-Sirius y James**

**-Quienes son ustedes?- dijo un chico muy guapo de pelo rizado y muy parecido a Stef.**

**-Quien eres tu?-Sirius**

**-Yo vivo aquí!-dijo el chavo**

**-Ah si, como te llamas?-James**

**-Paul Gordon**

**-Es hermano de Stef-Sirius**

**-Conocen a mi hermana?-Paul**

**-Claro!,-James- yo soy su n…amigo **

**-Yo también soy su amigo-Sirius**

**-Ya puedo entrar?- se oyó la voz de una chava**

**-Em, si, pasa-Paul**

**-Pícaro –Sirius**

**-Ella es mi novia Sophia-Paul**

**-Hola,-Sophia **

**-Que pensaban hacer?-dijo James levantando una ceja y poniendo expresión autoritaria.**

**-Bueno, pues, uh, oh-Paul**

**-Lo que ibas a hacer es muy malo-James-Stef se tiene que enterar de esto**

**-Ya tengo 15 años además ustedes estaban aquí viendo la "play boy" del mes.-Paul**

**-Le voy a decir-James**

**-Que le vas a decir?-Sirius- estábamos en el cuarto de Paul viendo la "blei roy" del mes y en eso llegó Paul con su novia Sophia por la ventana.**

**-¬¬-James**

**-Que no se entere-Paul**

**-Bueno, vamos a la sala-James**

**Ya era tarde y solo quedaban Sirius y James despiertos. Los dos habían estado viendo posibilidades para volver con sus novias, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para funcionar. Entonces a Sirius se Le ocurrió una idea. (n/s. Si se preguntan cual es la idea, ni yo lo se!) (n/SB: Está sólo en mi cabecita) (n/s: oh, dime cual es, porfis, porfis) (n/SB: Esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie, porque es sorpresa) (n/s: oky doky)**

**-No!, no, no voy a hacer eso!-James**

**-Ay, anda, es nuestro último recurso, para mi también es difícil, muy, muy, pero muy difícil-Sirius**

**-Pero, va a ser para siempre?-James**

**-No lo se, eso depende de ellas-Sirius**

**-Pero es como un suicidio!-James**

**-No me importa con tal de recuperar a mi Daf-Sirius**

**La idea de Sirius era una locura y el pobre James tenía que seguir su plan porque era su último recurso. Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para ir a la playa, menos James y Sirius que se hicieron los enfermos para preparar su plan.**

**-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-dijo Paul que solo llevaba unos boxers de Scooby-Doo, y para tener 15 años estaba muy bien formado.**

**-Cof, cof, nos sentimos, cof, mal-dijo Sirius fingiendo**

**-Ah, ok, voy a salir, si mi mamá pregunta, estoy en casa de Sophia**

**-Cof, ok-James**

**Cuando Paul se fue, los chicos comenzaron con su plan. Toda la tarde estuvieron preparándolo y cuando llegaron los demás ya estaban dormidos por el cansancio.**

**La mañana siguiente todos se pararon muy normales, pero de pronto.**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

**-Calmado hermano, tú quisiste que fuera así. Tú me convenciste a mi-James**

**-Pero mírate al espejo tú también-dijo Sirius histérico y le dio el espejo a James**

**-"No puede ser tan malo"-Pensó James y se asomó al espejo- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, Que me has hecho!, porque a mi? ahhhhhhhh!**

**-Que demoni…quienes son ustedes?-Remus**

**-Somos nosotros "Moony" –Sirius**

**-Sirius?, James?, que les pasó?-Remus**

**-Este idiota me quitó mi belleza, ahora soy feo Severius!-James**

**-IUG!-Sirius**

**-Y porque lo hicieron?, están locos?**

**-Locos de amor-Sirius**

**-¬¬ -Remus**

**-Es verdad por eso hicimos esto –Sirius**

**-Pues si-Remus**

**-Si Stef y Daf no los querían guapos, ahora menos, parecen changos, ni un boggart luce tan feo y esos pelitos en su cara…-Remus**

**-¬¬, Gracias por tu apoyo moral, ¬¬ -James **

**-No esta tan mal, si me veo por este lado…-Sirius**

**-Oö –Remus y James**

**-Creo que le afecto al cerebro-Remus**

**-¬¬, vean el lado bueno, si en verdad nos quieren, nos van a aceptar, como estemos.-Sirius**

**-Y si no?-James**

**-Pues…nos van a querer, no te preocupes, mis planes nunca fallan, además, así les demostraremos que las queremos tanto que renunciamos a nuestra belleza todo por su amor.-Sirius**

**-OK confío en ti, pero si falla es la última vez que te hago caso- James**

**-Ay quien lo quiere? Mira que bonito muchacho- empezó a decir Sirius como (n/s: y me duele mucho decirlo) estupido y tocándole las mejillas a James.**

**Y es que tenían un serio problema, habían hecho un hechizo de fealdad (n/d: por si no lo habían notado), estaban feísimo. El pelo de Sirius se había esponjado y puesto de un color verdoso, su nariz se había agrandado y sus ojos eran uno café y el otro gris (n/SB: que me has hecho????) (n/d: me muero!!!!) (n/SB: entonces si me quieres?) (n/d: No se, podría ser Mirando al techo). Por otro lado James la había pasado peor sus orejas le habían crecido y tenia barros por toda la cara, además de la barbilla torcida. Y lo peor sus hermosos y antes esculturales cuerpos, ahora eran de un 60 grasa!!!.**

**-No creo aguantar así- James**

**-Míralo por el lado buen, como las chicas no nos seguirán Stef y Daf nos perdonaran- Sirius. **

**-Bueno vamos a desayunar- Remus**

**-No entiendo, que pasó? – Peter **

**-Yo te explico, mira lo que paso fue… - Remus le empezó a explicar todo al estupido de Peter.**

**Los chicos iban bajando las escaleras cuando se encontraron con las chicas excepto Daf**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Stef-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**-Como puede aguantar tanto?- Sirius**

**-Tan feo soy?- James**

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Stef**

**-Que les paso?- Yante**

**- Nada, solo sacrificamos nuestra belleza por amor- dijo James mirando a Stef **

**En eso se escucho una explosión en la cocina y los chicos salieron corriendo hacia ella y todo estaba lleno de humo no se distinguía nada**

**-no pasa nada- dijo Daf tratando de apagar la mesa que se estaba quemando (n/d: como le hice para quemar la mesa? aun es un misterio) **

**-Que no pasa nada? Mi mama me va a matar- Stef**

**-Pero les prepare unos ricos hot cakes – dijo Daf muy orgullosa de si misma enseñándoles un sartén con algo quemado y con una masa negra la cual debía ser un hot cake - quien quiere ser el primero en probar estas delicias? ni los de Stef saben tan bien.**

**O.O- todos retrocedieron un paso menos Sirius que se había quedado en shock**

**-Vamos no sean malos chicos me esforcé- dijo Daf- Oh veo que tengo un voluntario, vamos Sirius no seas tímido**

**-Eh?- dijo Sirius, y James le dio un empujoncito hacia delante(n/d: me recuerda algo ala escena de el hipogrifo en Harry Potter 3) (n/s: UU).**

**No teniendo otro remedio Sirius empezó a comer**

**Sirius no pongas esa cara!!!!!!! Que no ves que los estas asustando **

**Pero así la tiene- dijo Yante**

**En eso se escucho una explosión**

**-Ya esta el segundo listo!!! Quien quiere el que sigue?- dijo Daf muy entusiasta**

**En ese momento todos salieron corriendo**

**-Hey! No me dejen aquí sola – dijo Daf y salio corriendo atrás de los chicos, pero ellos le llevaban mucha ventaja.**

**-Hay que escondernos de ella, la vi cuando salía de la cocina con el sartén en la mano- dijo Liliana muy preocupada**

**-Esto es serio Liliana ya hablo- dijo Yante**

**-Uhu! Chicos donde están? Se les van a enfriar- Daf**

**PUM!**

**-Ya salio el tercero- Daf- empiezo a pensar que huyen de mí**

**-Pensé que era más inteligente- Remus **

**-Deja de insultar a Daf y dame un chocolate, nunca me voy a poder quitar este sabor de la boca- Sirius**

**-¬¬ - Remus**

**-Oigo un ruido- Sirius**

**- Es ella será mejor que nos separemos para despistarla – Remus**

**Tienes razón- Sirius**

**Había pasado cerca de 15 minutos y Daf no encontraba a nadie de pronto vio a un desconocido en la casa**

**Oh que feo!!!- dijo Daf desmayándose **

**Minutos después despertó…**

**Oh no un ladrón!! Toma esto- dijo Daf aventándole el hot cake el cual casi deja inconsciente a Sirius porque estaba muy duro aparte de que Daf tenia muy buena puntería por el Quidditch. (n/s: como se nota que tu escribiste eso)**

**-Soy yo Sirius – dijo tratando de quitarse el hot cake de la cara.**

**-Claro que no!!!- Daf **

**-Claro que si!!! – Sirius**

**-Claro que no!!!, Sirius Back es un galanazo – Daf**

**-Enserio lo soy?- Sirius**

**- Acéptalo tu no eres Sirius, tu estas feo!!! – Daf**

**Esas palabras resonaron la cabeza de Sirius, haciendo eco en la última palabra:**

**FEO! FEO! FEO! FEO!**

**-Pero te digo que si soy-Sirius**

**-Hay personas que pueden llegar a ser muy tercas-Daf**

**-Quieres una prueba?-Sirius- Recuerda aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía cuando tu y yo estábamos solos y empezamos a…**

**-Ok, ok, te creo, cállate antes de que alguien más escuche-Daf**

**-Entonces si me cres?-Sirius**

**-Pues si, pero que te pasó, y porque estás así?-Daf- quien te hizo es…**

**-Sirius, ven rápido antes de que te pida que te comas otro hot cake-dijo James tratando de esconderse pero Daf lo alcanzó a ver.**

**-Oh que feo- dijo y se volvió a desmayar**

**Minutos más tarde…**

**-Que es ese mounstro?-Daf**

**-¬¬, soy James y en eso llegó Stef**

**-Oh, perdón-Daf- Pero que hicieron?. Están locos?**

**-Locos de amor-Sirius**

**-¬¬-Daf y Stef**

**-Entonces, porque hicieron esta locura?-Stef**

**-Porque ya no queremos ser los papis del cole nunca más, es muy cansado tener que estar guapo siempre-Sirius**

**-¬¬-Stef y Daf**

**-Entonces, vamos al cine?-Sirius le dijo a Daf**

**-Te invito un helado-le dijo James a Stef**

**-NO- dijeron a coro las chicas**

**-P-Pero, que no nos quieren por nuestra belleza interior?-James **

**-Nunca más vamos a volver a salir con ustedes-Stef**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-No se como aceptamos salir con ellos-Stef **

**-Los quiero probar-Daf**

**-Daphne! Tan urgida estás?-Stef **

**-No de esa manera tonta, quiero ver si es verdad que dicen de que ya no quieren ser guapos-Daf**

**-Ah, oh, uh-Stef**

**-Aquí vienen-Daf**

**Los chicos llegaron y se sentaron junto a las chicas. Todos Los de alrededor los miraban con asco, unos hasta dejaron de comer.**

**-Hola chicas-James**

**-Em…hola-Daf**

**-Están incomodas?- Sirius **

**-No, no como crees-dijo Stef mirando a todos lados**

**-Que bueno que ahora no te desmayaste Dafy, perdón Daf-Sirius**

**-Si verd…- en ese momento Daf perdió el conocimiento de nuevo**

**-Ya había durado mucho-Stef**

**Minutos después Daf se levanto y todos estuvieron comiendo y platicando muy bien, sin importar lo que la gente alrededor de ellos dijera.**

**-Bueno pues ya es muy tarde y mejor nos vamos a la casa-Stef**

**-Les toca la cuenta**

**-Cuenta?, que vamos a contar?-James**

**-¬¬-Stef y Daf- Nosotras pagamos**

**Llegaron a la casa y se fueron a sus cuartos. Sus amigos los recibieron con interrogatorios peores que los del FBI.**

**-Que hicieron?-Lil**

**-Nada, solo cenamos y platicamos-Daf**

**-Cuenten todos los sucios detalles-Yante**

**-Yantela!, que te pasa?**

**-Perdón las vacaciones me afectan-Yante**

**-Pues ya les dije que no paso nada-Daf**

**-Si, no es muy agradable estar con 2 mounstros frente a ti –Stef**

**-Pero si venían carcajeándose cuando llegaron-Lil**

**-Si, son muy divertidos, pero…-Stef**

**-Pero eso no cambia nada, no vamos a volver con ellos-Daf**

**Al día siguiente se fueron a la playa de nuevo, y estuvieron tomando el sol. **

**-Yo no se porque pero a todos les encanta la playa-Stef**

**-Porque será?-Daf**

**-Wow!, mira esa!-Dijo Sirius señalando a una chava**

**-Ay merlín!, porque tengo que ser feo en estos momentos?-James viendo a otra chava que pasaba por delante de el.**

**-Remus, puedes divertirte por una vez en tu vida?-Sirius**

**-Es que solo me falta una pagina para terminar este libro-Remus**

**-Pero mira a tu alrededor, todas esas mujeres esperando que les pongas "blicuador"(n/s: Sirius trataba decir bloqueador, pero las palabras muggles no son su fuerte) en sus suaves espaldas, y en sus abdómenes tan bien cuidados que te esperan y te dicen….**

**-Sirius, como puedes hablar así de ellas, son personas como tu y yo, y merecen respeto, no debes de…-en eso Remus levanto la vista de su libro-Ay Merlín!, pero que belleza!-le grito a una chava y sus amigos se rieron por lo bajo.**

**-Veo que el lobito ya se destapo-James codeo a Remus**

**-Es hora de sacar tu lado salvaje-Sirius**

**-Que piensan hacer?-Remus**

**-Ya veras, ahora que nosotros no nos podemos divertir, te vamos a ayudar a ser todo un papi como nosotros-Sirius**

**-Debes de vivir la vida-James**

**-Esta noche, todas las chicas le temerán al lobito Remsiee-Pooh-Sirius **

**-Oo –James y Remus-Ok, vamos a bañarnos**

**Llego la noche y los chicos salieron(n/s; solos) a un antro cercano a la casa de Stef. James y Sirius estaban muy tristes por no poder ligar, pero Remus se veía espectacular, tenia puesta una camiseta, sin mangas, de color negro que decía "Auuu!", en la parte trasera, y era muy pegadita, y como Remus hacia mucho ejercicio los días que se hacia lobito, tenia un cuerpazo que sabia lucir. Aparte traía unos jeans negros de Sirius que le quedaban ni muy sueltos, ni muy pegados, lo que hacia lucir su trasero y se veía muy escultural. Su pelo lo llevaba a la Sirius Black y se veía de 10.**

**-Eres mi orgullo Moony-Sirius**

**-Pensé que yo era tu orgullo-James**

**-Si, pero ahora tu eres feo-Sirius**

**-Oye, ni digas nada que fue tu idea-James**

**-Ya no te sientas, vamos a volver a ser guapos.-Sirius**

**-¬¬-James**

**-Ya vamonos-Peter**

**-Y a ti quien te invito?-Sirius**

**-Ehhh?-Peter**

**-No te creas, vamonos-Sirius**

**Llegaron al antro y todos los que estaban ahí los voltearon a ver, no supieron si por la belleza de Remus, la fealdad de James y Sirius o lo patético que se veía Peter.**

**-Bueno, pues esta es tu noche, disfrútala-Sirius**

**-pero que tengo que hacer-Remus**

**-Tu nada, solo sigue la corriente-James**

**-Pero como?...-En ese momento una chava lo invito a bailar.**

**Después de una hora James y Sirius ya no sabían que hacer con Remus, y Peter se había quedado dormido.**

**-Has creado un mounstro!-James**

**-Hemos!-Sirius**

**-Yo no hice nada, tu le dijiste: "Vamos Remus, esta es tu noche, se un lobo, Auuu!"-James**

**-Bueno, ya, pero ayúdame a pararlo-Sirius**

**Lo que Sirius y James querían parar era a Remus bailando con medio Antro. Alrededor de el estaban todas las chavas del lugar y el ya no traía camisa y movía sus caderas muy sensualmente.**

**-Debo aceptar que no baila mal-James**

**-Lo debe de haber aprendido en un libro-Dijo Sirius-Nunca sabemos que es lo que lee.**

**En la casa de Stef las chicas, no podían creer que los chavos se fueran sin ellas, así que decidieron salir a divertirse, sin ellos, al antro que estaba cerca de la casa de Stef.**

**Llegaron muy arregladitas y todas las miradas masculinas se posaron sobre ellas rápido, un grupo de chavos se acerco a hacerles plática**

**-Hola, osea, me llamo James Olsen-todas voltearon a ver a Stef-osea, les gustaría acompañarnos? Osea**

**-Emm…osea no se-dijo Stef imitándolo y las chicas se rieron por lo bajo.**

**-Vamos, osea, yo te enseño el lugar, osea, es muy padre, nosotros acabamos de llegar, somos de Estados Unidos, osea, ustedes han ido a Es...-James (n/s: Olsen) no paraba de hablar**

**-Vamos, diviértete, no creo que todos los James sean iguales, además son de Estados Unidos y no creo que los vuelvas a ver, y además no están tan mal, mira ese-Yante señalo a un chavo, alto de cara muy bonita que al notar que lo veía Yante, le sonrió.**

**-Hola preciosa, como te llamas?-le dijo el chavo acercándose.**

**-Yantela, y tu?**

**-Irving**

**-Con "g" al final?-Yante**

**-Si-Irving**

**-Que raro-Yante**

**-Bueno, quieres tomar algo conmigo?-Irving**

**-Claro-Yante**

**-Ya nos quedamos solas-Daf- que mala onda no Lil?, Lil?, Lil!-Liliana estaba hablando por teléfono, al parecer con Frank, sentada en una mesita.**

**-Hola- dijo un chavo que iba con James e Irving**

**-Hola, venias con ellos?-Daf**

**-Si, pero me dejaron solo, jeje, y veo que a ti tambien, me llamo Orlando(n/d: Bloom?) (n/s: no tienes tanta suerte)**

**-Yo soy Daf**

**-Vamos a tomare algo?-Orlando**

**-Bueno-Daf**

**Los chicos que habian conocido en verdad eran muy guapos. James, no se parecia nada a Potter pero si era guapisimo,era alto y delgado, tenia el pelo castano, un poco largo, los ojos verdes, y la piel aperlada, y tenia algo de barbita en la barbilla, una muy pequena pero estaba guapisimo. Irving, era menos alto que James, era delgado, el pelo estaba casi Rubio, y tenia una cara muy bonita. Orlando era el mas alto de los tres, tenia el pelo negro y su piel era blanca, los tres estaban guapisimos. Pero mientras tanto en otro lado del antro.**

**-Ya me aburri-Sirius**

**-Sabes, no me gusta ser feo- James (n/s; Potter)**

**-A mi tampoco-Sirius**

**-Y no da mucho resultado tu plan-James P.**

**-Es muy pronto para rendirnos, debemos aguantar mas-Sirius**

**-Mmmm-James**

**-Ademas, hoy es la noche de Remus, miralo, creo que es mejor que yo…no eso nunca…yo soy Sirius Black y nadie me supera.**

**-¬¬-James**

**-Miren!-Peter**

**-Sigues aquí?-James**

**-Si amigo, jeje, miren, esas no son las chicas?-Peter**

**-Em…-Sirius hizo un esfuerzo para ver pero no veia bien.-No veo estoy medio ciego**

**-Ciego y medio-James**

**-Mira quien habla, cuatro ojos!, -Sirius**

**-Oye, no me decias asi desde primero, ahora voy a llorar- James comenzo a hacer pucheritos.**

**-Perdon me exalte-Sirius**

**-Hey chicos, si son las chavas y estan con unos tipos muy…**

**-QUE?!!!!!-James y Sirius**

**-NO FUNCIONO TU ESTUPIDO PLAN!-James**

**-VAMOS A RECLAMAR LO QUE NOS PERTENECE-dijo Sirius y se acercaron a las chicas**

**-Osea, mi papi, me acaba d comprar un Mini-Cooper-James O.**

**-Enserio?, a mi me encantan esos coches!-Stef**

**-Osea, luego te doy una vuelta en el y…**

**-QUE LES SUCEDE?!, que hacen con nuestras novias?-Sirius**

**-Osea Perdon?-Stef**

**-Sus Novias?/-Daf**

**-Eso no lo recordaron el dia de la playa-Stef**

**-Miren eso ya paso, por favor perdonenos-James P.**

**-Sabes que, yo ya me voy de aquí-Daf**

**-Yo tambien, vamonos Yante-Stef**

**-Pero yo que culpa tengo?-Yante**

**-Vamonos!-Daf**

**-Ok, Adios chicos-Yante le dijo a sus nuevos amigos**

**-Pero chavas, osea sus phones, no nos los dieron!-James O.**

**Al dia siguiente del encuentro en el antro, todos regresaron a sus casas, para pasar la ultima semana de vacaciones con su familia, Sirius, se fue a casa de James, porque ahora ya vivia con el. **

**Llego el dia de regreso a Hogwarts y las chicas fueron las primeras en llegar al expreso. **

**-Espero que este anio en Hpgwarts sea mejos que el pasado-Stef**

**-Pero si el pasado fue su mejor anio, conquistaron a los merodeadores mas guapos.-Yante**

**-Eso si-Daf**

**-Vaya, vaya, pero si es, la tonta de Stephy-Lily-y ahora porque no estas con tu…**

**PUM!**

**Stef le cerro la puerta del compartimiento en la cara.**

**-Ya estoy harta de escuchar algo que tenga que ver Potter**

**En eso llego Daf que habia ido a comprar provisiones para el camino.**

**-Ya volvi-Daf**

**-No lo habia notado-dijo Yante Sarcásticamente**

**-Oye tu andas muy rara desde Vacaciones Yante-Stef**

**-Rara en que sentido?-Yante**

**-No se, mas…-Stef**

**-Rebelde-Daf**

**-Que te pasa?!!-Lil**

**-Oo-Stef, Yante y Daf**

**-JAJAJA!-Lil**

**-Oo-Stef, Yante y Daf**

**-Oh, perdon estoy hablando muy fuerte?-Lil que hablaba por telefono con Frank.**

**Entonces voltearon hacia la ventana y vieron a Sirius y James normales, Osea Guapos!**

**-Wow-Daf-Traiganme una cubetita-Stef le pego un codazo-Auch!, que te…ah si, pero ya no me gusta.**

**Sirius se paro delante de un espejo que estaba en la entrada del expreso. **

**-Ah, me duele la cara por ser tan guapo. **

**-¬¬-James-Pero como se pudo romper el hechizo si no besamos a las chavas?**

**-Es que eso era para ponerle emocion, solo tenias que besara a una chica, por eso al besar a tus vecinas nos hicimos normales.**

**-¬¬-James**

**-Ahí vienen-Lil**

**-Ahora si nos prestas atención?-Daf**

**En eso sono el cel de Lil**

**-¬¬-Daf**

**-Hola Chicas-Remus**

**-Hola-dijeron todas y Yante al acerlo le guino el ojo, Remus le sonrio muy galan**

**-Y a estos que les pasa?-Daf**

**-Quien sabe?-Stef**

**-Em…bueno nos vemos después en la escuela-Remus**

**-Bye-las chicas**

**Empezo el viaje a Hogwarts y las chicas estaban muy aburridas, no era tan divertido sin los chicos.**

**Bueno chicos, gracias por leer, y dejenme reviews, ademas se acerca el final!!!**

**Ciao**

"**Miembro de la orden Siriusana"**


	13. Plan B

**Hola ya regreso con el cap 13, y la cosa se pone muy interesante asi k no dejen de leer y al final pongan reviews**

**Capitulo 13**

**Empezaron las clases en Hogwarts y todi regreso a la normalidad, solo que este anio ademas de tener la presion de los EXTASIS habia mucha presion entre los merodeadores y las chicas súper poderosas. Ahora James y Sirius ya no eran feos y como estaban solteritos, todo el dia estaban rodeados de las chichas del CFM.**

**-No chavas, ya les dije que no les voy a dar mi secreto para este pelo, ustedes dediquense a disfrutarlo, pero no lo toquen mucho…oye tu, no lo huelas de tan cerca!...-Sirius**

**-¬¬-Remus y James**

**-Muero de hambre-decia Daf en otro lugar de la sala comun**

**-Vamos al gran comedor-Yante- Que tal si invitamos a los chavos?**

**-Pero que no venga Peter-Lil**

**-Ni Sirius-Daf**

**-NI James-Stef**

**-¬¬-Yante-al menos vamos a invitar a Remus**

**-Oki-dijo Daf y se acerco a Remus- Las chavas y yo vamos al gran comedor, quieres venir REMUS?**

**-Claro vamos!-dijeron todos menos Remus**

**-¬¬-todas las chavas-colados**

**Al llegar al gran comedor , Dumbledore se puso de pie y les dirigio unas palabras a los estudiantes**

**-Queridos alumnos, este anio perdemos una parte esencial para este escuela, este anio los merodeadores parten a un hemisferio lejano al nuestro y se dirigen al horizonte mas lejano para dejarnos atrás, nos dejaran en su pasado (dum empieza a llorar)…**

**-oO-Todos los alumnos**

**-No sabia que teniamos tanto impacto-Sirius**

**-Eh…profesor, era el otro anuncio-McG**

**-Oh, lo siento, este anio se celebrara el TORNEO ESCOLAR DE QUIDDICHI!!!!!!**

**-Oo-Todos los alumnos**

**-Nos visitaran equipos de las escuelas Durmstrang (una que ya todos conocemos), Beaxtaun (otra conocidisima), Kangooroo (Obvio que es de Australia), Flamens (Espanoles), y Mundicks (los gringuitousss). Haremos una selección de nuestros mejores jugadores para representarnos y ganar el torneo!!!!!!, ellos llegaran maniana por la noche asi que todos a dormir para esperarlos!!**

**-Ehh!!!!!-Todos los alumnos**

**-Profesor, son las 9 de la manana-McG**

**-Entonces, todos a sus clases!!!-Dum**

**-ahhhh-todos los alumnos tristemente **

**Los alumnos de septimo, llegaron a su primera clase que era la de Transformaciones. Llego la profesora McG al salon y todos estaban parados platicando como si fuera una fiesta.**

**-Se sientan por favor…se sientan…que se sienten…SIENTENSE!!!-Todos se callaron y se sentaron menos Sirius**

**-Espere, ya solo firmo un autografo mas- Sirius**

**-Senor Black!, sientese-McG**

**Pero Sirius siguió firmando autografos**

**-SEÑOR, SI NO SE SIENTA, LE VOY A BAJAR 50 PUNTOS A SU CASA…**

**-Ya voy…-Sirius**

**-Una…dos…**

**Entonces Sirius corrio hacia su lugar y dio un bronco estilo Mision imposible con triple giro aterrizando en el suelo, con las pompas. Lo que hizo que incluso McG se riera.**

**Después de el vergonzoso suceso ocurrido a Sirius Daf quiso seguir sus clases. La maestra les encargo desaparecer a su mascota. Daf tenia una lechuza ,uy gorda y era muy difícil. Se llamaba Kecha.**

**-Evanesco!!-Stef y su perrito punkie se desaparecio**

**-Eres una nerda-Daf**

**-¬¬-Stef **

**-Muy bien, Evanesco!, Evanesco!, ojala pudiera desparecer a todas esas de CFM que siguen a Sirius-Daf**

**-Beauty queen of only eighteen, she has some trouble whit her self….**

**-Evanesco!!, E-VAN-ES-CO!!!**

**-And she will, be loved!!!!-siguio cantando un chavo enfrente de Daf llamado Joseph**

**-TE PODRIAS CALLAR! YA TENGO SUFUCUENTES PROBLEMAS TRATANDO DE DESAPARECER A ESTA MUGRE LECHUZA GORDA…**

**-Oo-Kecha**

**-…COMO PARA QUE TU ESTES CANTANDO CON TU MELODIOSA VOZ, Y SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, ESTOY HABLANDO SARCASTICAMENTE!!!**

**-Look for the girl whit the broken smile….- Joseph**

**-Evanesco!...O.O-Lil al hacer su hechizo habia desparecido a Joseph**

**-Yo le dije que se callara…-Daf**

**Ala hora de la comida, los merodeadores estaban rodeados por sus fans y llego McG muy seria y les dijo que Dumbledore los esperaba en su oficina.**

**Al llegar a la oficina, umbledore les dijo el discurso que ya les habia adelantado horas antes y después de dejar de llorar, le dijo a Remus y a Peter que podian salir.**

**-Ahora si, mis queridos alumnos, ahora que estamos solos…-Dum**

**-Oh no, creo que Dum quiere hacer lo que hace Michael Jackson con los ninos-Sirius**

**-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles…se lo que hicieron el verano pasado.**

**Rapido Sirius y James supieron de lo que hablaba Dum, ellos sabian quie no les estaba permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, y se preocuparon mucho**

**-Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado…..Porque no me hablaron para jugar "Basky ball" con ustedes, ese juego muggle me encanta!**

**-¬¬-James y Sirius**

**Bueno chicos, eso era todo, asi que vayan a dormir para esperar a sus companeros extranjeros**

**-Pero son apenas las 2 de la tarde-James**

**-Oh, entonces vayan a su sala comun-Dum**

**Cuando iban de camino a la sala comun, se encontraron a Yante**

**-Hola, oigan, no han visto a las chicas?-Yante**

**-No, pero deben de estar en el campo de Quidditch, Daf iba a entrenar-Sirius**

**-Se ve que las tienen bien chocaditas-Yante**

**-Bueno, esque uno se interesa por lo que quiere-Sirius**

**-Bueno bye-Yante**

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo-James- que camos a hacer para conquistar a las chicas ahora que tu 'grandioso"plan no funciono?**

**-n.n-Sirius- Las circunstancias no se dieron, fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos. Sirius Black nunca se equivoca, ni le falla un plan!**

**-¬¬-James-Bueno que vamos a hacer?, yo creo que ya no hay nada util que podamos hacer.**

**-James, James, James, que rapido te das por vencido, recuerda con quien estas hablando…**

**-Si ya, con Sirius Black-James**

**-Exacto!, y como sabes yo siempre pienso en todo, por eso tengo un plan "b"**

**-Cual es el plan b?-James**

**-Celos-Sirius**

**-Celos?- Daf le dijo a Stef en el campo de quidditch**

**-Si, celos, eso es lo que se merecen los malditos(no es enserio), necesitamos prospectos de cualquier casa-Stef- Como….O'Brien de Hufflepuff (n/d: Stef va a empezar a nombrar a todos los chavos del cole, porque para ella todos son guapos) (n/s: Y la exigente de Daf como siempre no va a querer a ninguno)**

**-No, la adolescencia le pego duro, tiene barros por toda la cara!-Daf**

**-IUGH!!, bueno, entonces….McKensee de Ravenclaw-Stef**

**-No esta mal….-Daf**

**-No, el tiene Brackets y se atoraria contigo si se besaran-Stef**

**-¬¬, si no te has dado cuenta, me quitaron los brackets hace 2 años-Daf**

**-n.n-Stef**

**-Que tal Diggori?-Daf dijo Daf sonadora**

**-Daf, Diggori salio hace dos anios-Stef-¬¬**

**-Oh, es cierto, jeje-Daf**

**-Bueno, tu vas a salir con…Snape-Stef**

**-Que?, NO ASCO, ASCO!!-Daf- Y tu?**

**-No se, alguien tiene que aparecer-Stef**

**Al dia siguiente, todos estaban muy emocionados porque iban a llegar las demas escuelas y ademas iban a elegir a los mejores jugadores de las 4 casas para el equipo de Hogwarts. Solo habia un pequenio problema, muchos de los jugadores buenos, ya habian salido, y tambien Donald Jordan, el comentarista.**

**En la manana empezaron las pruebas y el equipo de Hogwarts quedo de la siguiente manera:**

**Cazadores: James Potter-Griffindor (n/s: no se si sea lo real pero en mi historia el era cazador)**

** Steve Thompson (Ravenclaw)**

** Mattew Jonson (Griffindor) (n/s:era el padre de Angelina Jonson)**

**Golpeadores: Daphne Village (Grffindor)**

** Justin McNeal (Hufflepuff)**

**Guardián: Sean Kutcher (Slytherin) (n/s: No es pariente de Ashton Kutcher)**

**Buscador: Lucius Malfoy (Slytherin)**

**-Eres la única mujer en el equipo-Yante**

**-Y Lucius no vale?-dijo Daf y todos se rieron, entonces llego Stef muy emocionada.**

**-Adivinen quien es la nueva narradora de quidditch!-Stef**

**-Mmmmmm- Marcia Chan de Quinto?-Daf**

**-No, ¬¬-Stef**

**-Paola de Hufflepuff?-Sirius**

**-No, ¬¬-Stef**

**-Mizu Kombu de Hufflepuff?-Remus**

**-No, ¬¬-Stef**

**-Lil?-Yante**

**-No! –Stef**

**-Entonces no sabemos-James**

**-Pues la mas preciosa de todo Griffindor-Stef**

**-Pero yo soy golpeadora-Daf**

**-¬¬-Todos**

**-n.n-Daf**

**-YO!!!!!!-Stef**

**-Enserio??????????-Todos sarcásticamente**

**-Mira que no me lo imaginaba-Sirius**

**-Si, dice McG, que es la primera vez que le agrada mi talento para no cerrar la boca, n.n-Stef**

**-Tu?, pero si Lil es la que no para de hablar aunque le pongas cinta en la boca-Yante obviamente sarcásticamente**

**-Tu que traes en contra mia?-Lil**

**-Habla con la mano-dijo Yante levantando la mano derecha**

**-¬¬-Lil**

**-Bueno pues todavía faltan 10 minutos muy buenos para que lleguen los extranjeros-Remus**

**-Muy buenos para entrenar, vamos a el campo de quidditch!-Daf**

**Todos se fueron al campo de quidditch, ahí Daf y James comenzaron a emtrenar con ayuda de sus amigos. Daf comenzo a dar las instrucciones.**

**-Muy bien, necesito que todos esten flojitos y coperando…-Daf**

**-Oo-Todos**

**-n.n, era un chiste-Daf- bien Lil tu ve por las pelotas, Peter ve por las escobas, Remus, cuida que no venga nadie mas, James trae los protectores, Sirius ve por agua, Stef ve por bocadillos que tengo hambre, yo voy al baño…**

**-¬¬-Todos **

**Mas tardaron en conseguir todo, que en que McG les llamara para ir al gran comedor. No esperaron ni media hora, cuando llego un boomerang gigante. Era el colegio Kangooroo, Todos los recibieron muy bien y se sentaron junto a los alumnos de Ravenclaw.**

**Después llego un barco muy grande, eran los de Durmstrang, ellos se sentaron con los Slytherin. Después todos se asustaron al ver llegar un toro gigante, pero eran los del colegio Flamens (n/s: de Espana), eran muy alegres y se sentaron con los de Hufflepuff.**

**Después del toro llego una especie de Jet, eran los del colegio Mundicks, de Estados Unidos, ellos se sentaron con los de Griffindor. Al final llego una "nave" jalada por hermosos caballos blancos, y se sentaron tambien con lo Griffindor.**

**-Wow, ya viste a esas bellezas hermano?-Sirius senalo a unas Beauxton.**

**-Ve, esos tipos van hacia las chicas-James**

**-Osea, que onda?, por que no nos dijeron que eran brujas?-dijo un chico de los tres que iban.**

**-Perdon, te conozco?-Stef**

**-Osea, que no te acuerdas de mi?, pero si bailaste conmigo en el "SIMPLE-CLUB", hasta que llego tu noviecito ese…-le dijo el chavo**

**-James???-Stef**

**-Si!!, osea, que bien que sean brujas-James O.- Somos De Mundicks, de Estados Unidos.**

**-Wow que sorpresa!-Stef**

**-Hola Daf! Te acuerdas de mi? –Orlando**

**-Claro Orlando!- dio Daf y luego le dijo a Stef por lo bajo- Ellos nos van a ayudar a darle celos a los chicos!- a los que Stef asintio con una sonrisa picara.**

**-Hola Yante-Dijo el tercero**

**-Hola Irving-Yante- que sorpresa verlos por aquí**

**-Oye, me muestras el cole?-Irving**

**-Claro, cuando quieras-Yante**

**-o'o –Remus enojado**

**Y bien, que les parecio, algo corto pero me gusto, DEJEN, REVIEWS!!**

**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA**

**TRATANDO DE ENTRAR EN LA DE LAS CORNAMENTAS**


	14. De tin Marín, de do pingüe

**Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo, perdon por la tardansa pero les prometo que no me voy a tardar tanto con el final, k por cierto ya esta demasiado cerca, solo falta este capitulo asi que esten atentos.**

**Capitulo 14**

**De tin Marín, de do pingüe **

**Al día siguiente Yante le mostró todo Hogwarts (n/s: incluso las habitaciones)(n/d: pillina!) (n/y:Osea que ustedes no tengan amigos con derecho porque están traumaditas con sus exxxxx, no kiere decir que yo….)(n/s,d¬¬). Y solo faltaba un día para el primer partido Hogwarts vs. Bextabouns (n/d: ni idea de cómo se escriba, pero es la de los francecitos).**

**En el desayuno…**

**-No jueguen el primer partido que miedito y que hambre! –Daf**

**-Calma Daf- Yante, somos muy buenos jugando**

**-Somos? – Sirius- eso me suena manada**

**-Yo soy parte de la animación, por si no lo sabias, sin mi no ganarían- Yante**

**-Hola chavas! – Los de Mundicks **

**-Osea nosotros apoyamos a Hogwarts- James Olsen**

**-Si, porque son los mejores después de nosotros claro esta- Orlando**

**¬¬ -Todos los de Hogwarts**

**-Lo bueno es que son muy humildes- Sirius**

**-Bueno, no se preocupen les vamos a meter pocos goles y no vamos a atrapar la snich rapido para que puedan jugar- James Olsen**

**-Oh, no sean tan amables se podrian arrepentir- James el original **

**-serian tan amables de dejar de pelear , mejor vamos a practicar- Daf**

**-si, nosotros las acompañamos – los de Mundicks**

**-y a ustedes quien los invito- James Potter**

**-Nosotras- Stef**

**Practicaron toda la mañana y ya estaban listos para el partido eran "Los invencibles" (n/d: me acorde de los increíbles por si no lo notaron jejeje). Daf golpeo "accidentalmente" a Sirius con una bludger porque el estaba hechizando la escoba de Orlando. **

**Al atardecer el partido ya iba a comenzar así que todos los que pertenecían al equipo de Hogwarts se pusieron su uniforme especia, eran de color blanco con el escudo de Hogwarts. Los de Bextabouns eran de color azul con su escudo y vistas amarillas.**

**Empezó el partido y Stef comenzó a narrarlo. Lo hacia muy bien (:P) muy fluido, parecia que estaba platicando con sus amigos (Siempre se ponia a hablar de quidditch con James, Daf y Sirius)**

**El partido duro poco. Porque había que reconocer que Malfoy era buen buscador y además James, Steve y Mattew metían muchos goles (n/s: sobre todo James). Quedaron 450 a 120 punto, Daf de salvaje como siempre no dejaba de golpear a las pobres cazadoras de Bextabouns (n/d: salvaje yo? Si normalmente eres tu Stef) (n/s: si, como no).**

**Después del partido todos se reunieron afuera del campo de quidditch…**

**-Ganamos- Daf**

**-No sabia que eras tan buena jugando quidditch- Orlando**

**-La verd….-Daf**

**-Te fijaste en la cazadora que llevaba el numero 5 estaba super delgada, como una modelo- Sirius**

**Oh no, Sirius se fijo en otras chavas, y solo las delgaditas, y yo que cada dia me pongo mas gorda, eso me pasa por comer tantas ranas de chocolate. (n/s:solo porque un dia le dije que se le veia una logita…)(n/d: oye, yo siempre eh tenido cuerpo de modelo)-Daf penso**

**-Oye Daf, toma para celebrar-Orlando le dio a Daf una rana de chocolate**

**-O.O-Daf- Es demasiada tentacion-penso- lo siento Orli, pero estoy a dieta**

**-Oo-Orlando- Pero si eres una varita de nardo**

**-Una varita de nerdo querras decir-Stef y tod s comenzaron a reirse menos Daf que se habia sentido.**

**-Bueno, voy a sacar mi Air Tonner de el baul, lo deje porque estaba muy ocupada con los examenes y no me da tiempo de hacer ejercicio-Daf**

**-Si, aja-Stef**

**¬¬-Daf**

**Todos se fueron a la sala comun de Griffindor, y estuvieron descansando toda la tarde libre, pero Stef ya los tenia hartos a todos porque se la pasaba ensayando toda la tarde para narrar los partidos.**

**Al dia siguiente jugaron los de Flamens contra Durmstrang, todas las chicas estaban locas pues los Espanoles eran muy guapos, sobre todo el buscador que se llamaba Raul Gonzáles, tambien el guardian Iker Casillas, y uno de los cazadores Ivan Helguera. Eran todos unos cueros, y muy parecidos a los jugador del Real Madrid. Y Con sus uniformes resaltaban mucho. Los de Flamens iban de rojo con amarillo y los Durmstrangs de negro con Morado.**

**Al final del juego cuando Raul Atrapola snitch, quedaron 350 a 50, Iker habia parado muchos intentos de goles y el cazador ivan habia metido muchos goles, el ultimo cada vez que pasaba por enfrente de Stef le guinaba el ojo, y los dos James se dieron cuenta asi que enseguida se pusieron celosos. Tambien Iker hacia de las suyas, pues no paraba de sonreirle a Daf que estaba sentada en una de las gradas cercanas a los aros. Y tambien Sirius y Orlando lo notaron, esto era un enredo, pero bueno, termino el partido y todos iban saliendo del campo de quidditch**

**-Felicidades Raul- una chica llamada Nany de Hufflepuff**

**-Gracias-Raul**

**-Felicidades Ivan, k buenos goles- Heyoika de Ravenclaw**

**-Gracias-Ivan**

**-Iker, k buen paro-Haruko de Griffindor**

**-Gracias-Iker**

**En ese momento , algo llamo la atención de los Flamencos, Daf se habia tropezado y sus amigas se reian de ella.(n/s: Eso es apoyo de amigas) (n/d: se nota que me quieren)**

**-Estas bien-Iker a Daf**

**-Ahora si…digo, si claro-Daf**

**-Hola yo soy Ivan**

**-Hola, yo soy Stef, que buenos goles**

**-Yo meto mejores goles que el-James Potter**

**-Osea, yo meto mucho mejores que tu-James Olsen**

**-Senti una brisa, en mi oido, tu escuchaste algo Sirius-James P.**

**¬¬-James O.**

**-Que siente ese tal Iker, si no fuera porque me despeino yo jugaria quidditch y pararia muchos mas goles que ese estupido-Sirius**

**-No creo que pudieras superarme-Orlando**

**-Agradecele a mi hermosa y saludable cabellera, que no te doy una paliza-Sirius**

**-Oigan ustedes no tienen hambre, porque yo si, que tal si vamos al gran comedor-Raul**

**-Si, vamos-Iker-Vienes Daf?**

**-Em….-Daf**

**-No-Sirius**

**-No-Orlando**

**-Claro-Daf**

**-Jeje, se te fue-James o.**

**-Y tu Stef-Ivan **

**-Pues….Ok, vamos-Stef**

**-Oo-James O.**

**-Jeje, se te fue-Sirius**

**-Y tu, no vienes Yante-Raul**

**-Ok-Yante**

**-o'o-Remus**

**Se fueron al gran comedor y estuvieron hablando un rato. Los espanoles eran muy simpaticos y las chicas empezaron a interesarse en ellos. Entonces, los espanoles empezaron a insinuarse mucho y de pronto las chicas sintieron que las manos de los respectivos espanoles les tocaban las piernas. La primera en pararse fue Stef que no le gustaba que le hicieran eso (n/s: Soy Santa clara, recuerdenlo). La segunda fue Daf porque le dio remordimiento de conciencia, ya tenia muchos pecados. Pero la que no dijo nada fue Yante, porque se puso muy nervios ay no sabia que hacer. Justo estaba decidiendo y llego Remus.**

**-Hola, interrumpo algo-Remus- Yante, tenemos junta de prefectos-dijo mirando feo a Raul**

**-Si, ya voy-Yante**

**-Te vere después-dijo Raul con una sonrisa picarona**

**-Que chicas-Ivan**

**-Si, que chicas-Iker**

**-se chavo no te conviene-Remus**

**-Porque lo dices-Yante**

**-Yo se que ya se metio con todas las chavas de su escuela y viene a hacer lo mismo con las de aquí-Remus**

**-Pero no vamos a hacer nada malo-Yante- ademas tu porque te preocupas tanto por las personas con las que salgo?**

**-Em…-Remus**

**-Hola, te estaba buscando Yante-Irving**

**-Ahora no puedo Irving, voy a una junta con Remus-Yante**

**-Ok, te vo al rato-Irving**

**AL RATO….**

**Todos se encontraban a la orilla del lago platicando**

**-Si, la verdad es que no se a quien decidir, si Raul, Irving o a Re…-Yante**

**-Oo-Stef y Daf**

**-O a Re…ndirme y hacerme monja-Yante muy nerviosa**

**-Pue solo hay una manera de elegir-Stef**

**-Es un modo muy antiguo-Daf**

**-Cual-Yante**

**-De tin Marín, de do pingüe-Stef**

**-A si, muy conocido-Yante**

**-Solo dices, De tin Marín, de do pingüe cucara macara titere fue, yo no fui fue tete, pegale, pegale que ella merita, fue y al que le toque es el elegido-Daf**

**-Bueno, ya vere si lo hago…-Yante**

**-Hola, osea venimos a pedirles su apoyo. Manana jugamos contra los canguritos-James O.**

**-"Osea", amigo son Kagooroo, no canguritos-James P.**

**-Mmm-James O.**

**-Si, queremos que vean nuestra victoria-Orly**

**-Ya lo veremos-Sirius**

**-Nosotras los vamos a apoyar-las chicas**

**¬¬-Sirius, James y Remus.**

**Llego la hora del partido y la comentarista mas bella de Hogwarts comenzó a hablar.  
**

**-HOOOOOOLA AMIGOCHOS, CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS, HOY JUEGAN LOS KANGOOROO CONTRA MUNDICKS, CHIKITIBUM CHIKITIBUM, perdón profesora. BIENVENIDOS A ESTE PARTIDO DE QUIDDICHI! COMIENZA EL PARTIDO Y EL CAZADOR JAMES OLSEN DE MUNDICKS TOMA LA QUAFFLE, VA, ESQUIVA LA BLUDGER DEL GOLPEADOR ROGER SMITH DE KANGOOROO…GOOOOOOOOLL! BRAVO JAMES, WOOOO SI, GUAPO! Oh perdón me calmare…-Stef**

**Entonces James O. se acerco a donde estaba Stef y le mando un beso.**

**-Señorita, deje de coquetear con el señor Olsen-McG**

**-Oh si perdón, ahora viene Joel Pitt de kangooroo con la quaffle, se acerca a los aros y …WOW! QUE BUENA PARADA DE ORLANDO JACKMAN-Stef**

**-Eso es una buena parada-James P.**

**-Yo podria parar la quaffle mucho mejor que ese "Packman"-Sirius**

**-Ya callense-Daf**

**-Oigan, donde esta Remus-Yante**

**-Porque tanto interes?—Sirius**

**-Porque se llevo mis lentes y no veo nada-Yante**

**-Y para que se los llevo-Lil**

**-Para…para…no se-Yante**

**¬¬-Todos**

**-Bueno ya, no veo nada y…que es eso-Yante vio algo brilloso justamente enfrente de su cara**

**-Es la snitch-James P.**

**-Agarrala Yante-Daf**

**Entonces Irving la vio.**

**-Parece que el buscador de Mundicks , Irving ha visto la snitch-Stef**

**En ese momento llego Remus con los lentes de Yante**

**-Oye para que las querias-Yante**

**-Oh, Pontelos-Remus**

**-que me los ponga, haber damelos que no veo nada-Yante**

**-Pontelas –Remus**

**-Bueno, ya que insistes-Yante y se puso los anteojos pero…**

**-No estan-Daf**

**-Que-Yante**

**-Tus anteojos-Daf**

**-Si, no se te cayeron por ahí?...-Lil**

**-No, los traigo puestos, miren-dijo Yante señalando su cara**

**-Pues no se ve nada-Daf**

**-Que hiciste-Yante a Remus**

**-Bueno, los hechice para que no se vieran cuando te los pones y asi se te ven tus lindos ojos…-Remus**

**-UU-Yante-Gracias**

**En ese momento llegaron los chicos de Flamens y se sentaron junto a Daf y Yante, pero Raul accidentalmente empujo a Remus y casi se cae. Todo paso muy rapido pues tambien Irving paso volando tras la Snitch y entre los dos tumbaron a Remus desde las gradas.**

**-Oh no, un chico ha caido desde las gradas, quien seria-Stef**

**-Es Remus Lupin -dijo un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Agustin.**

**-Ah, Remus Lu…REMUS LUPIN, AYUDENLO -Stef-Mande, ah si, Irving de Mundicks ah atrapado la snitch y Mundicks gana el partido, nos vemos en el proximo partido, se despide Stephany Gordon.- Stef salio corriendo hacia donde se habia caido Remus.**

**Remus fue trasladado a la enfermeria muy herido e inconsciente.**

**Que tal, algo tragico pero es necesario, dejenme sus Reviews.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana**

**-**


	15. Trailer del final

**Todo lo siguiente imaginenlo como un trailer en el cine, es un avance.**

**Prepárense para el final**

Fueron los mejores 7 años de mi vida- James

**Tu seguiste la historia hasta este momento, capitulo por capitulo.**

**Encuentros en el expreso**

-CALLATE SIRIUS!...NO ES DIVERTIDO! ESTE ES UN "TOMMY"...SI SABES QUE ES ESO NO-le dijo yante a Sirius

**El baile de Halloween**

-Miren chicas, lo que pasa es que soy un licántropo.-Remus

-¿Un que-Daf

-Un hombre lobo-Remus-¬¬

**Volver al futuro**

-¿Como que, que bien-Yante-¿que no te das cuenta de que talvez no podamos regresar al futuro?

**La idea**

-OH NO, PERDÍ MIS BARAJITAS DE YU-GI-OH , donde estaran , ya solo me faltaban 3 para completar mi colección -Dumbledore

**Te amo S…**

-TE AMO SIRI-BOY, NO SABES CUANTO, SIEMPRE TE QUISE, TE AMO, TE AMO-decía Daf tratando de besarlo

**Feliz cumpleaños Daf**

-¬¬-Snape- En verdad estas enamorada de Potter o es cuestión de hormonas?

**Quien eres?**

-Es guapo, Un amor, y siempre es el mejor, Jamsee-pooh, Jamsee-pooh-una porra del CFM se escuchó

-Como me chocan esas tipas-Stef

-Lo que hacen los celos-Sirius

**Mi regalo de cumpleanos**

_-Quien será este tipo, bueno eso no importa, baila muy bien, y tiene buen trasero, oh, James me esta mirando-_Stef

**Animagas**

-Después de una hora se te pasa la sensación- Sirius-Oye, Lil, deja de lamerte, ya no eres una gata

**¿Quien quiere a quien?**

-_Porque demonios Harvey no se quedó con Sabrina, Porque tuvo que llegar Josh-_Lil

**A la playa!**

-Stephy, no te enojes, James no hacía nada malo, ellas son Jenna y Anette, las acabamos de conocer-Sirius

**La idea de Siri-Boy**

-Pero les prepare unos ricos hot cakes – dijo Daf muy orgullosa de si misma enseñándoles un sartén con algo quemado y con una masa negra la cual debía ser un hot cake - quien quiere ser el primero en probar estas delicias? ni los de Stef saben tan bien

**Plan B**

-Hola, osea yo soy James Olsen

**Quidditch**

-Hola me llamo Raul

**Ahora tu puedes elegir cual es tu final favorito**

**Un final super Poderoso**

**O**

**El final a la Rowling**

**Despidanse de…**

**Sirius**

-Oh no se preocupen chicas, van a sobrevivir sin mi-

**Daf**

**-**Tengo la leve sospecha de que no les gustaron mis Hot Cakes

**James**

-Despeinado, yo?

**Stef**

-Por supuesto que no tengo preferencia por ningun equipo….Vamos Hogwarts!

**Remus**

-Guapo e inteligente, que mas puedo pedir

**Yante**

-Quien dice que soy enjona, cuando lo encuentre , me la va a pagar

**Peter**

**-**Yo nunca los traicionaria

**Lil**

**-**PETER, YA ME TIENES HARTA!

**Sera un final inolvidable**

**Todo puede suceder**


	16. Un final super poderoso

Hola, pues ahora si ya llego el capitulo final, perdon por tardarme tanto pero es que no tenia tiempo de escribir este capitulo. Ahora si, les presento, el final 1

Capitulo 15

Un final super poderoso

Pero que te pasa Raul, y tu tambien Irving, pobre Remus, el solo estaba ahí parado conmigo. Voy a verlo a la enfermeria.-Yante

Wow, no pense que a Yante le importara tanto Remus-Daf

No, yo si-Sirius

Si?-Daf-Pero como?

Pues he visto la miraditas y son delatantes-dijo Sirius muy picaramente

Y porque no me decias?-Daf

Bueno, es que estas enojada conmigo-Sirius

Ah, si, no me acordaba-y se puso muy seria

Oye Daf, no piensas que ya estamos muy grandes para andar con cositas asi, osea ya tenemos 17 años-Sirius

Lo que si pienso es que tu eres muy malo y no piensas en los demas- dijo poniendo cara de tristeza.

Pero, ya cambie-Sirius- yo te amo y se que tu tambien me amas, porque no olvidamos todo lo de la pelea y nos reconciliamos?-Sirius se acerco a Daf. Daf se fue haciendo para atrás cada vez mas y mas y mas, hasta que…

Auch, mi trasero, esa caida me dolio-Daf

Vamos, yo se que todavía me quieres, aunque sea un poquito-Sirius

"Tiene razon"-Penso Daf- "No, no es cierto, pero, no, si, si es cierto" " ya dale un besito"

Entonces dejo de huir de Sirius y le dio un beso

Como que se reconciliaron?-Stef

Si, ya no resistía-Daf

Bueno, al menos estas feliz-Stef

En eso llego James O. y abrazo a Stef

Osea vienes conmigo porfa-James O.

Ah, si-Stef

Llegaron a un pasillo muy escondido y oscuro y James O. comenzo a acercarse a Stef

Que linda te vez, osea-James O.

Gracias-dijo Stef muy nerviosa-oye espera, que haces?. JAMES! TE DIGO QUE PARES-James O. estaba tratando de aprovecharse de Stef pero una pesonita estaba por ahí misteriosamente.

-Oye, imbecil no escuchaste lo que dijo, DEJALA!- Era James Potter (n/s: Mi heroe!)(n/y" bien que te divertias con el otro James)(n/s: ¬¬) y le planto un derechazo en la cara a James O.

-Como te atrevez a tratar de propasarte con mi Stephy, tu degenerado, solo yo la toco, no mereces llamarte James, es mucho nombre para ti!-James estaba como loco dejando cada vez mas deforme a James O.

Pero gracias a Dios para James O. llegaron todos los amigos de Stef y calmaron el asunto.

-Vaya pero si ni lo dejaste defenderse…-Sirius

Que barbaro eres Potter, me decepcionas-Yante

-Enserio que eres bueno Prongs!-Sirius

-¬¬-Yante

-No lo puedo creer de ti James-Stef

-em, puedes especificar a que James te refieres, porque solo a ti se te ocurre tener dos novios llamados James-Sirius

-¬¬-Stef

-Lo siento mucho Stef-James O.

-Tu no me importas!..James-volteo a ver a Potter que estaba todo desarreglado por la pelea- como te pudiste rebajar a los golpes?

-Yo, haria lo que fuera por ti, acaso nada de lo que hago te va a hacer feliz?-James P.

-Te peleaste por mi?-djo Stef en tono soñador- Nunca antes nadie se habia peleado por mi.

-Ya emezo a alucinar-Daf a Sirius

-Y eso es bueno o malo?-Sirius

-Bueno para James, malo para nosotras que la tenemos que aguantar-Lil

-Oye, tu no hablas y cuando hablas dices puras cosas crueles-Daf-por eso no te dejamos hablar

-Entonces ya no estas enojada conmigo?-James P.

-Claro que si, pero…no se.. se siente raro-Stef

-Dame una oportunidad, para demostrarte que todo fue culpa del grandisimo idiota que esta ahí-dijo señalando a Sirius

-Gracias hermano, yo tambien te quiero-Sirius

-Si?-James Potter

-Enserio si te quiero-Sirius

-Contigo no estaba hablando-James P a Sirius-Entonces que dices Stephy

No lo se, es que…-pero fue interrumpida por uno de los besos de James Potter que toda chica del CFM desearia pero que solo Stef tenia el privilegio de tener (n/JP: Enserio es un privilegio?...) (n/s: eh, uh, oh) (n/JP: Vaya, no sabia que tenia ese impacto en las mujeres, bueno si lo sabia, pero no sabia que tanto) (n/s:¬¬)

Después de ese beso de telenovela (n/d: que duro mas de media hora) (n/s: no seas exagerada) bueno después de ese beso, Stef estaba muy confundida y sentia que le faltaba el aire (n/d: pues como no, si casi se succionan, el uno al otro) (n/s: Aguanta que tu estas igual o peor con cierto chico que empieza con "S" y termina con "irius" ) (n/d: -, yo nadamas digo lo que vi) (n/s: me vas a dejar contar mi historia, ya?) , bueno, pues estaba muy confundida la pobre y salio corriendo del lugar hacia su sala comun. Pero en el camino se topo con James O.

Oh, hola, osea, te juro mil que lo siento mucho, osea esque yo pensaba que tu tambien querias que nuestra relacion fuera mas allá, tu sabes hacer algo para demostrarnos nuestro amor-James O.

-Ya me voy-Stef

-Espera-dijo James O. y tomo a Stef del brazo y le dio un beso pero ella le dio una bofetada que le dejo rojísima la mejilla.

Stef llego a la sala comun después de dar un par de vueltas por todo Hogwarts y se encontro sola. De pronto alguien se levanto de un sillon.

Te estaba esperando pero me quede dormido

Ah, eh, bueno me voy..mejor..yo…cama…dormir, me voy a dormir!-Stef

-Espera…por favor-James Potter

-Que no entiendes que ya termino?-Stef dijo volteada hacia las escaleras

-Dimelo a los ojos y te dejare de molestar-James p.

-Pues yo no puedo porque…-Stef

Hola que hacen despiertos todavía?-Daf entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda

-¬¬-James P.

-Ya nos ibamos a dormir-Stef

-Aja, canijillos!-Daf

-¬¬-Stef y James

-Que traman, va a haber reconciliación?-Daf

¬¬-Stef- Que hacias tu entrando por el retrato a estas horas de la noche, y no me digas que fuiste a la cocina porque te vi tragar como la súper cerdita.

-Ammmm-Daf-que bonita se ve la luna esta noche, no?

En eso momento entro Sirius por el retrato.

Hey Daf, casi nos cacha la gata de filch, que bueno que nos separamos-Sirius- Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-¬¬-Daf pensó- "Ya la regó"

-Prongs, Stephy, no los había visto-Sirius

-Ya lo notamos-Stef

-Ya les habia dicho que la luna esta muy bonita hoy?-Daf

-oO-Stef y James

-De seguro estaban haciendo cosas malas en…-James

-Enserio es tan grande y luminosa-Sirius-tenias razon Daf

Sabes, tengo mucho sueño, últimamente no he dormido bien-Daf

-Pues como no, si te la pasas con Sirius-Stef

-Oye ni digas nada que tu estas aquí con James haciendo quien sabe que cosas-Daf

¬¬U- Stef-Ya me voy a dormir- y se fue a su cuarto

-"y como siempre no nos ponemos de acuerdo"-penso James

-Sirius, vuelves a cometer otra indiscreción y te mando a la…-la puerta que conducia a los dormitorios se cerro detrás de Sirius y Daf que subian cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, y el pobre James se quedo observando el fuego de la chimenea en la sala comun.

De pronto alguien esntro por el retrato, era Lily Evans, pero, por alguna razon desconocida, ni siquiera volteo a ver a James y se fue a su cuarto. Después de un rato James se quedo dormido en la sala.

-DESPIERTA!

-AHHHHH!-James habia sido asustado por Sirius y todos se reian de el

Ya levantate Jimy, vamos a ver a Rem-Stef

-Jimy?..eso quiere decir que ya no estas enojada conmigo?-James P.

-Claro que no-Stef

James empezo a besar a Stef

-No me acordaba de esto-Daf-mis ojos habian reposado tanto tiempo de este tipo de eventos desagradables

-Ven dame un beso-Sirius

-Bueno-Daf

Otro evento desagradable-Lil

Llegaron a la enfermeria vieron la escena mas cursi que se pudieran imaginar. Yante le estaba dando de comer a Remus.

-Oh, gracias, esque yo no puedo solo-Remus

Por eso yo le estoy dando, dice que le duelen mucho sus heridas-Yante

-Bien Remus, ya te curaste, ya puedes irte de la enfermeria y caerte de todas las gradas que quieras- la enfermera de Hogwarts

-Oo-todos

-Era un chiste-la enfermera-Bueno, ya te puedes ir, estas mejor que nunca

-emmm, si creo que ya me siento mejor-Remus-UU

-Miralo, muchacho canijo-Sirius

-El viejo truco de hacerse el enfermo para que le den de comer-James

-Este tipo de cosas nos recuerdan porque es un merodeador.-Sirius

Pobre Remus, ya se le esta pegando lo…-Stef

-Bueno, pues te veniamos a ver, pero estas muy ocupado asi que mejor nos vamos-Sirius

Bye chicos-Todos los demas

-Quieres que vayamos al lago?-Remus

-Ehhhhh-Yante

-O quieres ir a el comedor?-Remus

-Bueeeeeno-Yante

Llegaron al gran comedor y se encontraron con un tumulto de gente. En el centro de toda esa gente estaban nada mas ni nada menos que los chavos de Mundick peleando con los de Flamens. Para ser mas exactos Irving, Orlando y James O. peleando contra Raul, Iker e Ivan. En realidad era una escena muy chistosa, porque ninguno de ellos sabia pelear y estaban haciendo el ridiculo con golpecitos que hasta Lil podria superar (n/s: sin ofender amiga)

-No les dara pena estar ahí haciendo el ridiculo?-Remus

-Porque pelearan?-Yante

-Ya te dije que la chica Stef es mia!-Ivan le pego un manotazo a James O.

-Tu alejate de mi Daf!-Orlando estaba trepado en Iker y le daba patadas

Wow, Stef y Daf ocasionan una pelea…eso indica que el mundo cada vez va decayendo mas.-Yante

-Joder que Yantela es mia!-Raul le pico los ojos a Irving

-UU-Yante- Que bajo ha caido Raul

-Yo no se como pudiste andar con el, y tambien con Irving-Remus

-Como cres que voy a andar con Raul,y menos con Irving a el ya le cayo la adolescencia, tiene muchos barros-Yante- y menos después de lo que te hicieron

-Osea que te importo mucho?-Remus

-Que onda, como estan?-Sirius

-¬¬-Remus

-Uf, de maravilla!-Yante

-Nos dijeron que habia una pelea, donde es?-Sirius

-Donde esta la sangre!-Daf

-Oo-Todos

-Bueno ya, donde es la pelea?-Sirius

-Por alla-dijo Yante muy amable

-Desde cuando me hablas tan amablemente?-Sirius

-Ay, ya callate, ahora resulta que te enoja que te trate bien-Yante

-Bueno, mejor vamos a ver la pelea-Stef

-Alguien tiene ganas de ver sangre correr-Daf

-Tu?-Stef

-Jejeje, si, vamos!-Daf

Las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa cuando vieron quienes peleaban y porque. Y es que cuando aparecieron los chavos se fueron encima de ellas. Gracias a Merlin, ahí estaban Sirius y James para defenderlas.

-No se como pudiste escoger a este pedazo de trapo en lugar de mi!-dijo Orlando señalando a Sirius

-Oye, no insultes a mi cabellera, es muy sensible, ademas, quiero que veas estos bíceps-dijo Sirius levantandose la manga del uniforme lo cual causo que calleran varios cuerpos femeninos al suelo.

-Y tu Stef, preferiste a este naquete osea!-James O.

Tu ya me tienes arto!-Stef le pego un puñetazo bien merecido a James O.

-Wow, esto es lo que yo esperaba ver-Daf

Mejor vamonos de aquí antes de que me anime a repartir mas golpes-Stef

Los espanoles mejor ni se metieron en problemas y se fueron del comedor. Los merodeadores y las chicas super poderosas se fueron a Hogsmeade a distraerse.

Todos estaban muy felices por el golpe de Stef a James O. pero Yante estaba muy pensativa y Sirius "el experto en romances" Black lo noto.

-Te gusta Moony verdad-le dijo Sirius a Yante

-Si…digo no! como crees?

Si te gusta, se te ve-Sirius

Claro que no, como crees, solo somos amigos…el es mi mejor amigo, y tenemos muchas cosas en comun, es muy guapo y divertido y tan gentil, carismatico, inteligente, amable, chistoso, trabajador, dulce, tierno…

-Lo bueno es que no te gusta-Sirius

-UU-Yante- es que no se…no se bien lo que siento por el

-Pues parece que te encanta, te voy a ayudar amiga, porque te quiero-Sirius

-Quererme es un pretexto, a ti te encanta el arguende-Yante

, pero te voy a ayudar-Sirius

Regresaron todos de Hogsmeade y misteriosamente cuando llegaron a la sala comun todos se desaparecieron dejando solos a Yante y a Remus.(n/s: para esto Sirius ya les habia contado a todos que a Yante le gustaba Remus) (n/y+-+) (n/SB: -)

Entonces, hace rato no me contestaste si te impostaba-Remus

-Si, me importas mucho-Yante

-Tu tambien me importas mucho, y te quiero mucho-Remus

-Ya besala!-se escucho el grito de Sirius

Cállate Sirius-Daf lo golpeo en las costillas

-Yantela…quieres?...quieres?...quieres ir a la biblioteca conmigo?-Remus

-Tal vez sea un código secreto para declararse de los nerditos-Lil

-¬¬- los demas

-Ahí podemos hablar a solas-Remus

-Claro-Yante

En la biblioteca…

-Yante, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaria que tu me vieras como algo mas-Remus

Amigo con derecho?-Se escucho a Sirius de nuevo

¬¬, Vamos mejor a otro lado-Yante

En el lago…

-Quieres ser mi novia?-Remus

-Pues yo…-Yante

-Ya no te hagas la difícil y dile que si-Sirius

-Donde estan todos?-Yante

-Aquí arriba-Daf desde el arbol

-James, no te aproveches de que estemos amontonados y quita tu mano de ahí!-Stef

-Pero yo no te estoy agarrando-James P.

-Oh, lo siento, -, pense que era Daf-Sirius

¬¬-Todos

-Bueno ya, como sea se van a enterar, si Remus, si quiero ser tu novia-Yante

-Woooo!-Todos- AHHHH!-Todos cayeron del arbol

En eso se escucho a Dum llamar a todos los estudiantes al gran comedor. Todos asistieron. Llegaron al comedor y se encontraron con los chicos de Mundicks. James O. traia unas gafas obscuras y se veia muy chistoso.

Senor Olsen, quitese las gafas por favor-McG

James O. se quito las gafas y tenia un tremendo moreton en el ojo, producto del golpe que Stef le habia dado. Enseguida los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de el pero Dum empezo a hablar.

Me es muy grato anunciarles, como todos ya saben que estamos en la final de Quiddichi!-todos los alumnos gritaron de emoción- Ahora su compañera Stephany Gordon de séptimo año de Griffindor, que es nuestra comentarista oficial, nos dará una pequeña reseña de cómo han ido los juegos en este torneo.

Gracias Profesor-Stef-Hola a todos chicos!-un grupo de chicos de quinto comandados por un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Agustín comenzaron a gritar como locos y un calzoncillo callo sobre Stef-Gracias chicos, pues todos los juegos han sido muy emocionantes, el primer juego fue Hogwarts contra Beaxtun y Hogwarts gano 450 a 120. El segundo partido fue Flamens contra Durmstrang y lo gano Flamens 350 a 150. El tercer partido fue Mundicks contra Kangooroo y lo gano Mundicks 250 a 100. Después vinieron los partidos para elegir el orden de los últimos 3 lugares. Se jugo un juego entre Beaxtun y Durmstrang y gano Beaxtun 400 a 200. Después jugo Durmstrang contra Kangooroo y gano Kangooroo 400 a 100. El ultimo partido lo jugaron Beaxtun contra Kangooroo y Kangooroo gano 160 a 50. Por lo que quedaron en cuarto lugar Kangooroo, en quinto Beaxtun y en sexto Durmstrang.-Los alumnos de Durmstrang golpearon la mesa donde estaban sentados-Ahora, se jugaron juegos entre Hogwarts, Flamens y Mundicks para saber los primeros 3 lugares. El primero fue Hogwarts contra Flamens y gano Hogwarts 550 a 200. Y el otro juego fue Flamens contra Mundicks y gano Mundicks 400 a 150. Ahora falta el partido mas importante de todos, falta el que decidirá todo, el partido por el que hemos esperado tanto tiempo, el partido único, inigualable, el mejor, LA FINAL!-todos se emocionaron y comenzaron a gritar-El juego entre HOGWARTS!-todos gritaron de emoción- y Mundicks..-ni los grillos sonaron- Mañana es el gran juego, esperemos que gane el mejor!...Hogwarts!

Gracias señorita-Dum-Pues mejor explicado no pudo estar, así que solo nos queda esperar a ver quien gana mañana.

-Pues nosotros vamos a ganar-dijo James O. cerca de los merodeadores y las chicas.

-Ya me entere que volviste con Sirius-Orlando.

-Si-Daf

Te gusta la mala vida-Orlando

-Sabes que..que me perdone mi hermosa cabellera pero te voy a dar una pu...-Sirius

No, no te despeines, digo, no te rebajes-Stef

-Vamos a esperar el partido para demostrarles quien es el mejor-James P.

Se fueron todos a dormir y el siguiente día llego la hora del ultimo partido, todos fueron a el estadio de Quidditch en la parte de arriba de las gradas

-Que miedito-Daf

Yo les dije que no nos subiéramos hasta arriba-Sirius

-Estoy hablando del partido, no de la altura-Daf

Sirius

Vamos Daf, James tenemos que practicar para el partido.-Sean Kutcher el guardián de Hogwarts

-Mucha suerte Jimy-Stef le dio un beso a James

Suerte Dafy-Sirius como siempre burlándose de James y Stef

-Gracias Siri-Daf

-¬¬-Stef y James

-Suerte Kutcher-Sirius

Sirius le dio un "golpecito" en la espalda a Kutcher pero el "golpecito" no fue tan despacito pues Kutcher cayo de las gradas.

-O.O-Todos

Sirius, lesionaste a nuestro guardián estrella!-Remus

-Ahora si te pasaste hermano-James

Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-Daf-Yo tenia tanta ilusión de ganarle a Mundicks…

…

-Yo lo sustituiré!-dijo Sirius muy heroicamente

Tu?..te despeinarías por mi?...lo harías por mi?-Daf

Yo haría lo que fuera por ti-Sirius

-Wow, eso si es amor-James

Ehhh…Stef, ya va a comenzar el partido-dijo el presidente del club de fans de Stef, Agustín de Ravenclaw (n/s: el que le había aventado el calzoncillo antes)

-Ah si ya voy-Stef-Suerte chicos!

-Pues vamos a jugar-James

-Vamos-Daf-Sirius que haces?-Sirius estaba frente a un charco de agua

-Estoy viendo mi pelo hermoso por ultima vez-Sirius

-Ya mi amor, vamos a jugar-Daf

Llego la hora y Stef comenzó su última narración del año

WOOOLA A TODOS! Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de este torneo de Quidditch, ahora si sabremos que equipo es el mejor de todos, yo digo que Hogwarts-Stef

-Señorita!-McG

-No me diga que usted no cree lo mismo que yo-Stef

-Señorita!-McG

Bueno ya, ahora si, comencemos!- se escucho el grito de la audiencia-Mundicks toma la quaffle, se la quita Steve Thompson , se la pasa a Mattew Jonson, el se la da a mi James Potter y GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-James se acerco a donde estaba Stef y le mando un beso.

-Senorita ya continue-McG

Stef-oh perdon, el maravilloso y guapo James Potter le da los primeros 10 puntos a Hogwarts y vuelve a tomar la quaffle, esquiva a James "estrupido" Olsen y GOOOOOOOOOOOOL, ahora los Mundicks toman la quaffle, parece que vana a meter g..WOW! Sirius Black para ese tiro de James Olsen, no lo creo-Todas las del CFM estaba como locas pero se enojaron cuando Daf se acerco para felicitar a su Boyfriend.

Señor Black, señorita Village, sepárense!-McG

Ahi va Hogwarts, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! DE POTTER,ahi va Mundicks por un g...Sirius lo vuelve a parar !...GOOOOL! DE HOGWARTS! QUE BUEN PARTIDO!-Stef esteba mas emocionada que nunca

En ese momento Irving vio la snitch y Lucius se dio cuenta asi que empezo la lucha entre cazadores, los dos iban muy parejos y justo cuando Irving se acerco mas a la snitch, Lucius le pego con su larga melena rubio cobrizo (n/d: ya parece nombre de tinte) haciendo un movimiento estilo Miss Clairol (n/s: Como en Shrek 2 cuando llega el principe encantador al castillo) y el chico Mundicks cayo de la escoba dejando a Lucius atrapar la snitch.

-HOGWARTS GANA!LUCIUS MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH Y NOS DA LA VICTORIA!-Stef

Todos los de Hogwarts y los de las otras escuelas estaban muy felices y celebraban pero los Mundicks parecian inadaptados sociales porque por creerse tanto ninguna escuela les hablaba.

Asi que Hogwarts le cerro el pico a los Mundicks, o mas bien James P., Sirius y Remus le cerraron la boca a James O., Orlando y a Irving.Los chicos de Hogwarts estaban encantados con su victoria y recibieron gozosos su primer lugar.

Después del partido Dum llamo a todos los alumnos al gran comedor.

-Atencion alumnos les tengo una sorpresa, en 2 dias terminan las clases asi que tendremos un baile de despedida para todos los visitantes. Sera este viernes asi que ya vallan todos a ver que se pondran.

No tengo que ponerme, no tengo que ponerme, no tengo que ponerme-stef empezo a ponerse histerica

-Calmada tengo uan idea-Sirius

-No por favor otra de tus ideas ya no!-James

-Calma, esta es buena-Sirius

Llego la hora de el baile y todos hicieron su aparición en el baile.

Ladies and Gentlemen les presento a las merodeadoras y a los chicos super poderosos!-Frank(n/s: El novio de Lil por si alguien no lo recordaba)

Aparecieron los chicos vestidos de chicas y las chicas vestidas de chicos.

-Como siempre queriendo llamar la atención-Snape

Ya callate y mejor vamos a bailar-Lily Evans

-Quien lo iba a pensar-James P.-Snape saliendo con Lily

-Tenia que encontrar a alguien igual que el.-Stef-Pero…que guapa se ve usted señorita Potter-Stef

-Y usted señor Gordon no se queda atrás-James P.-Que buena tu idea Sirius, por cierto creo que te ves mejor de mujer

-Mi Siri se ve bien como sea-dijo Daf

Se la pasaron muy bien en el baile. Fueron la sensación de la noche con sus trajes invertidos. Pero pronto llego la graduación y todos tenian que pensar en su futuro.

James se convirtió en auror al igual que su esposa con la que se caso 3 anios después de graduarse, ellos tuvieron una hija llamada Avril Potter, que era identica a su padre pero tenia el pelo como el de su madre.

Stef, se salio con la suya y se caso con James, asi que ya saben que se volvio aurora y tuvo a su hija Avril que tenia el pelo chinito como ella.

Sirius para cuidar a su amigo se hizo auror tambien y se caso 1 mes después de James y Stef , para sorpresa de todos, pues nadie creia que se pudiera casar algun dia. Tuvo un nino identico a el llamado Marcus Black.

Daf fue la envidiada por muchas al casarse con Sirius y le fue de maravilla pues se hizo jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Los cazatalentos la vieron el dia del partido final del torneo de Quidditch y la invitaron a muchos equipos pero al final se quedo en el Manchester United(n/s: Algo copia del foot ball)

Remus tardo un anio en planear su boda después de que sus amigos se casaran. Pues su esposa era muy exigente igual que el. Después de casarse tuvo a un nino llamado Diego Lupin. Remus se convirtió en maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts.

Yante se caso con un profesor de Hogwarts, el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, osea Remus. Ella entro a trabajar en Gringots, y fue la mejor administradora de todos los tiempos.

Lil se caso con Frank y tuvieronun nino llamado Jack Longbottom. Los dos se hicieron encargados del Departamento de Estudios Muggles en el Ministerio de Magia.

Peter el dia de la boda de Lil se suicido por sentirse solo y deprimido.

En cuanto a Lily y Snape se casaron tambien y se hicieron miembros del ministerio de Magia, después de salir de la escuela cambiaron mucho su forma de ser y dejaron de llevarse mal con los merodeadores y las chicas. Tuvieron un hijo llamado Samuel Snape.

Lucius se caso con una bruja muy rica, mucho mas grande que el llamada Narcisa Black, era prima de Sirius y Vivian de el dinero de la familia de Narcisa.Tuvieron un hijo llamado Draco Malfoy.

Los chicos de Mundicks se fueron a Estados Unidos de nuevo y olvidaron a las chicas al poco tiempo. La ultima vez que escucharon algo de ellos fue cuendo vieron la noticia de una manifestación Gay encabezada por ellos.

Los chicos de Flamens se metieron a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente en el equipo del Real Madrid y varias veces jugaron contra Daf, pero mejor ya no quisieron meterse con ella, para olvidar el pasado, ademas de que Sirius los tenia amenazados.

-Mira , que es eso?-Avril

-Es como un hombre con cara de serpiente-Marcus

Creo que esta muerto-Diego

-Los encontre a todos, jaja!-Jack

¬¬-Todos

-Jack, no estamos jugando escondidas-Avril

-Oops!. Jack

Bueno pues ahora lean el final a la rowling y escojan su favorito, a proposito el hombre con cara de serpiente para los que no lo captaron era Voldy. Bueno ciao.


	17. Un final a la Rowling

**Final a la Rowlling**

Remus fue trasladado a la enfermería muy herido e inconsciente.

Yo, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, yo no quería-Raúl

No te preocupes, yo vi que no fue tu culpa, ese Remus, siempre se anda cayendo, pero ahora se paso-Yante

Yantela, que paso?-Irving llego corriendo con el uniforme todavía puesto.

Remus cayo desde las gradas-Yante

Oh, no que desgracia-dijo Irving sarcásticamente-Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Emmmm….Bueno, por que no?- Yante

Yante se fue con Irving sin importarle la salud de Remus. Al llegar a un pasillo solitario, Irving le dijo a Yantela algo muy serio.

Yantela, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dijo tomándola de las manos

Te escucho-dijo Yante tomando una actitud muy seductora

Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos, y eres una excelente chica, y yo te quiero mucho, pero ya casi tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos- Irving

_Oh no, diablos-_Pensó Yante

Quieres venir conmigo?-Irving

Esto me sorprende mucho-Yante- No se que decirte

Pues di que si-Irving

No- Yante

O.O- Irving- P-pero porque no?

Pues porque apenas te conozco, no me puedo ir contigo, y Estados Unidos esta muy lejos…Yante

No te creo, no es por eso, hay algo mas-Irving

Bueno, la verdad es que…-Yante

Te gusta alguien mas?-Irving

Eh, no, es que, no tengo pasaporte, n.n –Yante

¬¬, y eso que?-Irving

Osea amigo, no voy a ir de ilegal-Yante

Amigo, ese es el problema, que solo me consideras tu amigo, con derecho, pero solo tu amigo.-Irving

Ya Irv, mira no me puedo ir contigo porque…-Yante

Hola chicos, escuchen esto, vamos a tener una fiesta porque ganamos el partido, vienen?- Dijo Orlando muy entusiasmado

Si, vamos-Yante

Bueno vamos-Irving

Las chicas se fueron a la fiesta de los Mundicks, y dejaron a los pobres merodeadores en la enfermeria con Remus. Los chicos se enojaron mucho con ellas, y decidieron ya no preocuparse por ellas tampoco.

La mañana siguiente cuando los chicos se encontraban desayunando, las chicas llegaron con unas caras dignas de un funeral, solo que nadie habia muerto, si no que traian una cruda, peor que la de navidad. Los chavos, seguian enojados, y ahora mas porque Remus ya habia salido de la enefermeria y ellas ni siquiera lo habian notado.

Este es el colmo, ni siquiera, pueden venir a ver como esta Remus-James

Oh Por Merlin, pero que dolor de cabeza traigo-Daf

ENSERIO!-Sirius

Ahhh, no grites, mi cabeza!-Daf

OH PERDON, YA NO VOY A GRITAR!-Sirius

Ya callate!-Stef

APOCO TU ANDAS IGUAL!-James

Au, me duele mi cabecita-Stef

PERDON, PERO APARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO VOY A DEJAR DE GRITAR!-Sirius

SI, YA NO GRITAREMOS MAS!-James

Yo me voy a dormir-Daf

Yo tambien, deje mi viaje al espacio pendiente-Stef

oO-Todos

Que, no me digan que nunca han sonado que…ay bueno ya me voy-Stef

Esos malditos Mundicks, son muy mala influencia para las chicas-James

Frank, no me digas que no tienes sueno, ya me voya dormir…-Lil

Liliana, por favor, deja por un minuto ese telefono, que no se como puedes usar aquí…-Yante

Hola, Yan, podemos hablar?-Raul

Y no solamente los Mundicks- Sirius

Hola, Raul, claro, pero que sea rapido porque me duele mucho la cabeza-Yante

Oh, ven yo te la sobo-Raul

Como me choca ese tipo-Remus

Estas celoso, estas celoso!-Peter

Peter, por que crees que nunca te dejamos hablar?-Remus

UU-Peter

Mejor vamonos a la sala comun-Sirius

Todos se pararon de la mesa y dejaron a Yantela y a Raul solos, Raul aprovecho para pedirle algo a Yante.

Oye preciosa, te tengo que pedir una cosita-Raul

Que pasa?- Yante volvio a tomar su actitud seductora

Te invito a vivir conmigo a España, ya casi salgo del colegio y voy a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, y por el idioma no te preocupes, es muy facil de hablar…

Si-Yante

Enserio?-Raul

Si, si quiero-Yante

Vamos a decirle a todos-Raul

Los chicos iban caminando a la sala comun, y se toparon con una escena muy rara. Lily Evans estaba besandose con Severius, pero después del beso, ella le dio una cachetada

Yo pense que tu sentias lo mismo que yo-Snape

Claro que no, alejate de mi. Solo fue para lo del plan pero en ningun momento te debiste de haber enamorado de mi, ademas, que no te gustaba la Dafne esa?.-Lily

Si ella tambien me gusta, pero la vez que me defendiste de los merodeatontos, todo lo vi muy claro, yo se que te gusto- Snape

Callate, claro que no me gustas, te defendi porque tu me ayudabas con el plan, pero ya olvidalo y no te me acerques.-Lily

Pero yo te amo!- le dijo Snape tomandola de un brazo muy fuerte.

ME LASTIMAS!-Lily

Dejala, no la escuchaste?-en ese momento James esntro a la discusión, y defendio a Lily.

O.O-Los demas merodeadores

Vete de aquí Severius, dejala en paz.-James

Severius se fue muy enojado de ahí, simpre habia odiado a James, y como James lo habia salvado una vez que estuvo a punto de morir, asi que lo odiaba mas porque sentia que le debia algo a Potter. Por otro lado James, no sabia si era porque Stef se estaba portando tan mal con ellos, pero habia sentido algo de celos al ver que Snape besaba a Lily.

Después de lo ocurrido, todos, incluyendo a Lily, se fueron a la sala comun. James y Lily se quedaron platicando solos y ella le confeso todo acerca de su plan para vengarse de el, aclararon las cosas y decidieron salir juntos, al final se dieron un abrazo pero en ese momento Stef habia superado su cruda y venia bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios, cuando vio la escena de amor entre Potter y Evans, sintio muchos celos y trato de reclamarle a James, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso y se fue al campo de quidditch con James Olsen.

En la noche, todos se encontraron en la sala comun. Los chicos seguian enojados con las chavas y se veia mucha tension entre ellos. Ese grupo ya no era el mismo de antes. La amistad estaba destruida. La cosa se puso pero cuando Yante les dijo que se iba a España, y Stef junto con Daf se iba para Estados Unidos

Finalmente llego el partido final de la copa de quidditch, y estuvo muy renido, todos jugaban muy bien. Al final Hogwarts le gano la copa a Mundicks y todos estaban muy felices.

Ahora si, les ganamos a esos Yankis!-James

Si, pero ellas siguen con ellos, miralas consolandolos, no lo puedo creer-Sirius

No te pongas asi, GANAMOS!-James

Pero, hay que prometernos que nosotros nunca vamos a dejar de ser amigos-Remus.

Si, yo nunca los traicionaria-Peter (n/s: seguro rata inmunda)

Paso muy poco timpo y terminaron las clases. Stef, Daf y Yante se fueron con sus novios. Lil, se quedo con Frank, y Los chicos se quedaron en Inglaterra.

Pero esto no termina asi, el primero en tomar una decisión fue James que se comprometio con Lily Evans, con ella habia andado el ultimo mes en Hogwarts y se declaraba enamorado de ella. Lily habia cambiado mucho y ahora era muy buena onda.

Unos meses después de la boda de James, a la que solo habian asistido sus amigos mas cercanos, se enteraron de que Yantela se habia casado con Raúl, que ahora jugaba Quidditch profesional con el equipo "Real Madrid", Remus sufrio una depresion y se fue de Inglaterra sin decir a donde, regreso 14 años después a dar clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts.

Stef regreso un meses depuse de la boda de James a Inglaterra, tratando de volver con James, pero cuando lo encontró casado y con un hijo llamado Harry, se quiso vengar de el y darle celos así que empezó a andar con Sirius, pero esto le trajo problemas porque Daf que también había regresado, seguía enamorada de Sirius y ocasiono que las amigas se pelearan y se separaran.

Stef se fue a vivir a Francia y nunca supieron más de ella. Daf, se quedo en Inglaterra y empezó a salir con Severius primero para darle un poco de celos, pero también era para no sentirse tan sola, estuvo a punto de casarse con Snape, pero los dos se fueron por el mal camino y se unieron a un brujo que practicaba la magia negra llamado Voldemort, y un día Daf recapacito y se dio cuenta que no debía unirse a ellos. Ella sabia que Voldemort queria deshacerse de Harry el hijo de James y Lily, y un dia que iba a prevenir Voldemort se entero y la mato antes de que llegara con James y Lily.

Snape, se separo de Voldemort cuando este mato a Daf y se volvio maestro de Pociones para encontrar una pocion para revivirla tambien anhelaba el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras para poder ocupar todo tipo de conjuros que pudieran existir, el lo unico que quería era revivir a Daf.

Sirius, siguió siendo el mejor amigo de James y ahora era el padrino de Harry, pero Voldemort, buscaba a los Potter para matar a Harry, como ya lo había dicho, entonces, los Potter tuvieron que esconderse y supuestamente el único que sabia donde estaban era Sirius. Al final Voldemort encontró a los Potter y los mato, el único que sobrevivió fue Harry, el cual se volvió muy famoso por no tener ningún rasguño mas que una cicatriz.

Todos culparon a Sirius de la muerte de los Potter. Cuando lo atraparon fue culpado de matar a Peter y lo metieron 13 años a Azkaban, hasta que un día logro escapar. Pero en realidad el que había traicionado a los Potter había sido Peter y cuando todos creían que Sirius lo había matado, en realidad, Peter se había transformado en rata y una familia llamada los Weasley lo habían adoptado como mascota hasta que descubrieron 12 anos después que era Peter y este se unió de nuevo con Voldemort, lamentablemente, como todos sabemos, Sirius, murió 2 años después de escapar de Azkaban.

En cuanto a Lil, ella era la única que le haba creído a Sirius cuando el decía que no era culpable, y trato de ayudarlo a salir de Azkaban a los pocos días de ser apresado, pero fracaso y además no pudo volver a su estado normal, así que todos la dieron por desaparecida y Frank se caso con una muchacha llamada Alice, ellos tuvieron un niño llamado Neville, Lil, vivió en una tienda de mascotas pro 12 años hasta que una niña llamada Hermione Granger, la compro, y un dato curioso, se encontró con la rata, Peter, y trato de matarla, justo en el tiempo en el que Sirius escapo de Azkaban y fue cuando lo descubrieron. Ella no volvió a ser humana, y lo que pasara en el futuro todavía no lo sabemos.

Bueno pues esto es todo, espero que mi historia los haya entretenido mucho, y que me dejen muchos reviews.

También lean mis historias,

La bella y la bestia

Y

Summer Nights

Ciao!

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA_


End file.
